Twisted
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: Just like any normal day, Ichigo wakes up, fights some hollows, and then continue on with his day. Ghosts and shinigamis have become a part of his daily life, so why is he so surprised about a green alien opening his life's door?
1. Chapter 1

Yes.. I have come back...

Keroro Gunsou is my favorite anime~ Although they might seem a little OOCish... *bows* I'm sorry... Although this may be the first Bleach/Keroro Gunsou corssover fanfic... I hope that you may enjoy this, and that I will try my best to update and work on my writing...(My writing grades dropped for some reason... T^T)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Keroro Gunsou.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ichigo, Keroro, & Natsumi, an Unexpected Encounter! De arimasu!**

"Kukuku…" Kururu chuckled. His giant computer was glaring at him as usual as he freely glide his hands over his keyboards as usual.

"Now this is an unusual energy wave…" he remarked, as he clicked his mouse. "Karakura Town…?"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo swung his sword above his head. With one dominant swipe, the hollow was slashed in half and disappeared into blue particles.

"That was easy," Ichigo mumbled. Casually putting his zanpakutou back in place, he did an about-face and started to walk.

Squeak.

"Hm?" Perplexed, Ichigo added extra weight to his feet.

Squeak.

"What the heck?" he said and finally looked down. Right under his feet, sandwiched between the ground and his foot, was a green, soft and mushy creature.

"Gah!" he flinched, as the creature's arm twitched. He immediately jumped backwards, pointing a shaky finger at the frog-like creature.

"Wha-What the heck is that!"

The green frog thing got up on its feet, rubbing its head that looks like some kind of yellow headgear with a red star.

"Gero…" it groaned.

_I-it talked! _Ichigo thought frantically.

"Ow… What just stepped on me?" it said again, blinking.

Ichigo closely examined the creature. It was green, with a white stomach and a star in the middle of it. The yellow headgear thing has to flops at each side of its head, and it has wide, circular eyes. But what Ichigo noticed first was its slender(he flinched at the sound of it), glossy-like arms and legs.

_It… can't see me, right?_ He thought.

The green frog thing crossed its arm. "But… Exactly where am I, de arimasu?"

_De arimasu? _He thought frantically again.

The green frog began to walk straight towards Ichigo, in which his heart seemed to jump in surprise.

"Hmm… Exactly how far have I gone, de arimasu? Natsumi-dono can't chase me this far if I have come into an unknown place… Besides, it's all Natsumi-dono's fau-Ow!"

The creature rubbed its sore head gingerly. "Ow, de arimasu! There's nothing there, so how did I bump into something?"

The orange head stared at the slimy creature. "What is he, an alien?"

"Gero? I hear something!" the creature exclaimed, as he pressed his hand against his ear... uhh… headgear flop?

"Oi, can this guy hear me?" said Ichigo.

"Hmm…" the green object stroked its chin thoughtfully. Then he shrugged and said, "Of course not!"

Ichigo sighed in relief.

The green object then began to walk again. "I may be getting old, but not old enough to start hearing things. It must be because I'm listening to Natsumi-dono's rants too much… Ah, that's right! Maybe if I ask Kururu get the 'If I can Start Life over Again!' gun, then I can torture Natsumi-dono as a child! Gerogerogeori! I'm such a genius, de arimasu!"

_What the hell is this frog saying? _Ichigo thought flabbergasted. _He seems to be an alien… Great, first there are shinigami and ghosts, now there are aliens!_

"Ah, that's right!" the frog said excitedly, flopping his fist into his open palm, signaling his newly created idea. "If all pekoponians were to become kids, then taking over Pekopon would be a piece of cake! Now! Let's hurry up and go back to the Hinata Resi-"

"…_**Stupid Frog**_…"

Apparently, the 'Stupid Frog,' flinched at the familiar, life-threatening female voice, which made him sweat badly as if he's bathing in boiling water.

Of course, he didn't forget that murderous presence behind him, which seems to be raging with fire, cracking her knuckles to badly that it, was like the sound of gun shots to him!

Nervously, he glanced over his shoulder with a weak smile decorated in sweat. "H-Hey, Natsumi-dono…"

The red-pink haired female, Hinata Natsumi glared at the 'Stupid Frog.'

"Mind repeating your words from before?" she said, snapping her knuckles even more for more murderous effects.

The 'Stupid Frog' gulped as more sweat run down his slimy, green face. "Wha-What words, Natsumi-dono?" he said innocently, rubbing his hands together and putting on his most skeptical face, although unsuccessfully.

That was then, when Hinata Natsumi snapped, and grabbed Keroro Gunsou, -the green frog- by the head and gripped him hard.

"Don't play dump with me, you Stupid Frog," Natsumi said. The words that escaped from her mouth was like poking Keroro's spine with a sharp, freshly taken out from a below freezing freezer, rod.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsumi-dono? Exactly what kind of statement are you-Gero!"

Natsumi then gave him the noogie. Her hands her rolling so fast and deep into both sides of his head, that you cannot even see her machine-like hands!

"I said don't play dumb with me, you stupid frog!"

"GERO! Na-Natsumi-dono, mercy, please!"

Ichigo watches the scene, colors drained away from him, leaving him flabbergasted. It was like watching a lame action movie, with so many dramas and unexpected twists. Well, in Ichigo's opinion.

Well, it's not like they can see him, or so he thought.

"Na-Natsumi-dono, Please spare me!"

"You stupid fro- Huh?"

The red head's furious actions stopped as she stared straight at Ichigo. Ichigo stared at her back, blinking, and Natsumi returned to the blinking.

They blinked at each for a while, until both of them step a foot back, pointed a finger at each other and said, "WHAT?"

Ichigo said it first, his finger shaking at her. Kurosaki-san, it is bad manners to point at others. "You-You, you can see me!"

"Huh? Of course I can see you! Rather, why are you dressed up like that?" Natsumi replied, returning the finger.

"What are you?" said Ichigo.

"I should be the one asking you!" said Natsumi.

"Umm…" said Keroro, blinking at the red head. "Natsumi-dono, exactly who're you talking to, de arimasu?"

"Stupid Frog, are you blind or something? He's right there, in front of you!" Natsumi pointed at Ichigo again, in which Keroro squinted his wide eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Gero? Natsumi-dono, I don't see anyone. Ah, could it be that you've finally gotten old?" Keroro then grinned cheekily at her. "Oh, my, you pekoponians sure do get old and tired easily. But maybe for Natsumi-dono, it's because you're yelling too much like an old lady-" He was interrupted when he felt a tight squeeze on his neck.

"You. Shut up," the female said.

"A-Aye, sir," Keroro choked out.

Natsumi then dropped him to the floor and walk to the orange shinigami. "Do you mind explaining why I am the only one who can see you?" she asked as politely as she could.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. "Well… Although I don't know how to explain, but it's because you have a spiritual pressure which is higher than average humans."

Natsumi stared at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Err…" Ichigo scratched his cheek, his eyes going from that way and this way. "Well, to start off, ghosts are everywhere. But people can't see them, because their spiritual power is not high enough to see it."

"Eh? Then does that mean you're a ghost, as well?" Natsumi gasped.

Ichigo waved a fast hand. "No! I'm not dead yet! I'm a shinigami!"

"A shinigami? As in, the shinigami who reaps souls!" Now she began to feel frightened. Although, she's always caught up in _unusual_ situations at her own house.

"Well… How do I explain this? A shinigami doesn't necessarily reaps souls; we send them," he pointed his finger in the sky. "To Soul Society. In our language, it would be heaven."

_Can I seriously believe this guy? _She thought doubtfully. _First, weird aliens come to my house, and now more ghosts? C'mon now…_

"Well… Putting those asides," Natsumi took out her hand. "I'm Hinata Natsumi."

Ichigo stared at the hand for a moment, before gladly taking it. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

When they let go of their friendly handshake, Natsumi began, "Umm… Would you like to come to my house? So then… You can learn more about this guy right here…" she pointed at the Keroro on the floor.

Ichigo stared at the green blob on the ground. He nodded absent-mindedly.

* * *

This is probably the longest time I've stared at the white screen... It's not a lot to read, but it's quite a lot to write... 1,402 words, no wonder... This time, I double checked all the mistakes, but if you find any mistakes, please, please, point it out to me and I will immediately correct it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~ Chapter 2 is out~

It took my a while to think of what kind of chapter this should be, so it might not be as interesting...

Since the chapter title won't allow me to put the 'de arimasu' at the end... looks like I'll have to put it here... Grr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Keroro Gunsou

* * *

** Chapter 2: Ichigo & Natsumi, Our Life Styles, de arimasu!  
**

"I'm home," Natsumi greeted. She took off her shoes and put them back nicely in place.

"I'm home, de arimasu!" Keroro called out, as he jumped in front of the female. Behind him was Ichigo, still in his shinigami form.

Ichigo never really thought about his ability to see ghosts as anything special. He never bothered with it, or tells anyone about it, but they always somehow seem to find out anyways.

Now, meeting his shinigami friend, Kuchiki Rukia, changed his life. He became a shinigami, fought hollows, found friends that has the same ability as him… It's just an unexpected twist.

And now… He has _aliens _in his life? All he wanted was a normal, high school life with no fights or anything!

"Sorry to intrude," he whispered quietly, as he took a step next to Natsumi. _Does her family know about this alien? _He wondered in his head.

Then a boy with dark blue hair walked into the scene. He had a lock of hair that seems to stick out like antennae, and matching eyes. This is Hinata Fuyuki, Hinata Natsumi's younger brother.

"Ah, welcome home, Nee-chan, Gunsou," he said.

"I'm home, Fuyuki-dono!" the green alien said.

"I'll be upstairs in my room," Natsumi commented.

Fuyuki nodded an 'ok,' and then went back to whatever he was doing, with Keroro closely skipping behind.

When Natsumi made sure that the sound of the door closing was evident, he waved a hand to Ichigo, signaling him to come.

So he did. He nodded and for some reason, he was tip-toeing along with Natsumi, looking out for anyone.

Kurosaki-san, no one can see you, and Natsumi-chan, this is your own house, no need to be suspicious.

* * *

"…and then, before I knew it, Natsumi-dono was talking to no one!" Keroro exclaimed throwing him arms in the air and leaning down on his chair.

Fuyuki smiled weakly. "Well, Nee-chan has spiritual powers, so she might be talking to ghosts. Man, Nee-chan sure is lucky. I wish I had some spiritual powers, too."

"Then how about I grant that wish for you?"

"Huh?" Fuyuki looked left and right for the speaker. Then he looked down, and then he found Kururu.

"Kururu?" Fuyuki asked. "What do you mean, by granting my wish?"

"Kukuku…" he chuckled. "Hinata Natsumi is talking to a ghost. When she was still here, I secretly put my special spy bug on her," he took out a microscopic mechanical-like bug thing. "This thing's ability allows it to see whatever the user can see. Even if this spy bug doesn't have any spiritual powers, it can still see whatever Hinata Natsumi is saying."

"Heeh," Fuyuki muttered. "That's pretty cool!"

Kururu ignored him and continued on. "How about we take a look at what happened to her a few minutes ago? I press," He pressed a tiny button on the bug's back, and a hologram shot out from it and landed onto an empty wall.

Fuyuki and Keroro watches curiously at the hologram with open mouths.

"_Na-Natsumi-dono, please spare me!"_

"_You stupid frog-Huh?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"Gero?" Keroro said, blinking his eyes. "If I remember correctly," he pointed at the Ichigo in the hologram. "I don't remember seeing this orange-head here."

"_What are you?"_

"_I should be the one asking you!"_

"_Umm… Natsumi-dono, exactly who're you talking to, de arimasu?"_

"_Stupid Frog, are you blind or something? He's right there-" _Then screen was suddenly going faster. When the time was right, Kururu stopped the fast playing.

"_Well… Although I don't know how to explain, but it's because you have a spiritual pressure which is higher than average humans."_

"_Err… Well, to start off, ghosts are everywhere. But people can't see them, because their spiritual power is not high enough to see it."_

"_Eh? Then does that mean you're a ghost, as well?"_

"_No! I'm not dead yet! I'm a shinigami!"_

At this sentence, Fuyuki's occult soul was powered up three times higher. "Amazing! It's a real shinigami! To think ghosts exist, and not just aliens, this is too exciting!"

"_Well… How do I explain this? A shinigami doesn't necessarily reap souls; we sent them, to Soul Society. In our language, it would be going to heaven."_

And the hologram disappeared.

"That's about what happened," Kururu concluded. The he glanced at Fuyuki. "Now, back to my offer, do you want spiritual powers, as well?"

In pure joy, Fuyuki nodded excitedly.

"Then, here I go," Kururu took out a round gun with a rounded point. "My latest invention, 'If I Can See Ghosts' gun, fire!"

A blue light shot out of the point, and engulfed Fuyuki in it.

"Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro shouted against the light, blinding him.

When the light died down, Keroro immediately ran to Fuyuki saying, "Fuyuki-dono, are you fine?"

Unharmed, Fuyuki looked down and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine, Gunsou! I don't feel anything weird anywhere, though."

"Of course," Kururu intervened. "It's a gun that only allows you to see ghosts. Of course it doesn't affect you anywhere else. Well, I'm outta here. See ya," and with that, Kururu calmly walked out of the door.

The Pekoponian and Keronian stared at the door for a while before saying anything.

Fuyuki was the first one to snap out of it. "I'm…" he ran out of the door. Keroro swears that he can see pure joy in his eyes.

"I'm gonna check if I can really see ghost or not!"

"Gero! Fuyuki-dono, please wait for me!"

On that very same wall where the hologram was, a ghostly head pokes through. She blinked, and then her body went through the entire wall.

"Shinigami… Am I finally going to go?"

* * *

"Ok, so…" Ichigo said. His arms and legs were crossed, his eyes and eyebrows were scrunched up together, and his face was looking down. "That green alien is an alien, who is trying to invade Earth- Or they would call it Pekopon, and because they have this Kero Ball taken away they were abandoned from their army?"

Natsumi nodded.

"And his name is Keroro Gunsou, along with four other companions, and each of your friends has them?"

She nodded again.

_Why does this remind me of déjà vu?_ Ichigo thought with doubt. He quickly shrugged it off and then continued. "Well, now that we both know each other others situation, my business here is over now. See-"

Beep, beep.

Feeling the vibration of his Substitution Badge in his pocket, he grimaced.

"H-Hey, where are you-" Natsumi began, but was silenced when Ichigo threw open the window.

"Sorry! I got to go now! There's a hollow coming this way!"

"H-Hollows? You-You mean that thing you told me-" Before she can even continue, Ichigo already jumped out of the window.

Natsumi flung herself to the window, her head sticking out. "Hey!" she shouted. "Kurosaki-san, if you make that much noise, the neighbors will notice!"

Natsumi-chan, you and Gunsou-san and the others have already caused a lot of trouble.

"Shut up!"

Yes, I'm sorry.

* * *

Behind 723's room, Fuyuki and Keroro spies through the keyhole.

"Fuyuki-dono, what's happening in there?" Keroro whispered roughly.

"Woah…" Fuyuki muttered. "It's so cool, Gunsou!"

"Gero?"

"That shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo-san! And he is gonna go fight some 'hollows'!"

Keroro tilted his side to the other side, completely confused about what the occult-lover is talking about. "Gero?"

"Anyways, let's go outside!" Fuyuki said excitedly, as he grabbed his friend and dashed out to the door.

* * *

"Tch," Ichigo muttered. "Aliens and ghosts, isn't this suppose to be a modern world?"

Using shunpo, he disappeared in an instant and reappeared in front of the hollow.

It screamed so high-pitched that it sent Ichigo chills. It screamed again, and then swiped its skinny tail against Ichigo, knocking him off the ground. He crashed into a wall, with the debris falling off.

Quickly, he shook his head to regain his senses, and then charged straight towards the hollow. Pointing his blade high in the air, he swung it down forcefully, and the bulky arm of the hollow was cut.

It roared again, but this time in pain. Angered, the hollow aimed to punch Ichigo.

It almost grinned when it felt something against his flesh. But something was off. It can see the edge of the Ichigo's arm, standing straight and still. Exactly what was it that the hollow hit?

When the hollow removed its fist away, it almost gasped.

Hinata Natsumi was in her full Pekoponian suit, with two of her laser swords crisscrossed, apparently used to dodge the hollows attack.

"Hi-Hinata?" Ichigo uttered out. "What're you-"

"I came here to help you," she replied.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I don't need your help," he growled.

Natsumi didn't look back. "….That damned Kururu did this to me." Her fist shook as she remembered how Kururu barged into her room and then transformed her into her suit. Oh, how she was going to punch the heck out of him later.

"Fine," Ichigo said softly. He stood up next to her. He took out Zangetsu in position. "We'll do this together."

Natsumi nodded in agreement.

And then both took off.

Natsumi flew in front of the hollow, both swords ready. She drew her sword across the hollow's mask, a thin line cracked across the chin.

Then she flew to the back of monster, forming a crack in the back as well. She repeated this cycle over and over again, until the hollow couldn't take it anymore. It wildly flew its single arm around, trying to slap her away like an annoying fly.

That was the time when it has its guard down.

Taking this chance, Ichigo jumped to the very top of the hollow, and with a mighty slash, the hollow was in half. Red blood spilled out everywhere, but soon vanished into blue particles, along with the body.

Natsumi grimaced at the sight of blood. Sure, she may have fought with her alien friends, but there wasn't any blood!

Noticing her pale face, Ichigo asked, "Oi, are you all right? Does the blood sicken you?"

Natsumi nodded.

"You should hurry up and go-"

"Uwaaaahh!"

Freezing and flabbergasted, Ichigo and Natsumi stared at the over excited Fuyuki.

"Uwaahh!" he repeated, dashing in front of Ichigo. "Amazing! It's a real shinigami! Cool! It's the real thing!" He checked Ichigo everywhere; his back, his hair, his arms, his zanpakutou, his hakamas, etc.

"U-Umm…" Ichigo said. Unfortunately, Fuyuki couldn't hear.

"Hey, Fuyuki!" Natsumi scolded. "Don't be so rude to Kurosaki-san!"

Fuyuki looked up. Immediately realizing what he had done, he bowed and apologized, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Uhh… No, it's ok…" the shinigami replied, waving a hand. "Wait… You can see me?"

"Of course!" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled again. "Ever since Kururu shot me with his gun, I can see ghosts, just like Nee-chan! And, and- Huh?" Slowly before his eyes, Ichigo stared to fade.

"H-Huh? Why is Kurosaki-san starting to fade?" The next thing he knew, Ichigo completely vanished before his eyes. "N-No way! Why?"

Then a familiar 'kukuku' echoed. Kururu stood behind Fuyuki. "That gun only lasts for a while. After that while is over, the gun's effects begins to wear off."

"N-No way!" Fuyuki whined. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Kururu?"

"Kukuku…. I forgot."

The shinigami watches both Fuyuki and Kururu argue with a sigh. _What an exhausting day,_ he thought.

But, Kurosaki-san, from now, your life will be even more exhausting. This is still only the beginning of the chapter. Even so, go for it, Kurosaki-san! Don't give up, Kurosaki-san, as the main character!

* * *

Actually, I tried to write it like how the Narrator would say it from the anime (Is that allowed in fanfictions?) Although it's actually my second attempt (first attempt was chapter 1) so I wasn't sure on how it would turn out...

Also, special and extra thanks to Yue Twili, my first reviewer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ ^^

And, since I got a little lazy at the end, I'm sorry if it didn't make sense... and for any mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Sorry for the long update... I spent so many days trying to complete this...until I got lazy and I couldn't think of anymore ideas... Sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunsou or Bleach.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Keroro, I want to Write a Novel! de arimasu! Part 1  
**

Everyone, have you ever written a short story before? Or perhaps a novel? Today's story will be featuring Gunsou's writing style… Maybe he's finally know how to use his brain?

Keroro sang as he snipped off a piece of his gunpla. "Gerogerogero huhun huhu huuun~"

He held the half done gunpla in the air. "Man, no matter how old I am…. I can make my gunplas, watch 'Admiral Geroro,' read the latest Shounen Jump magazine… I feel like I'm a child again!"

"HEY! KERORO!"

"GERO!"

His heart nearly jumped out of him when the yell suddenly barged in, causing his gunplay to fall out of his grasp and bam! His gunpla crashed into the ground and broke into tiny pieces. Keroro watches with his mouth dropping slowly, his eyes wide with horror.

His teeth chattered. "Ge…" His scream can be heard all across Inner Tokyo. "GERO!"

Giroro Gouchou slapped his hands to his ears, fighting off his captain's exclaim. "Keroro," he began. "What're you-"

"It's all your fault!" Keroro said, suddenly gripping Giroro and shaking him back and forth. Tears were flying out like rivers as well.

"It's all your fault!" he repeated. "If only you didn't barge in and surprise, then my gunpla would've still been alive!"

"What, so you're blaming it on me?" Giroro replied back with a vein on his head.

"It's all your fault, anyways, de arimasu!"

"What was that!"

Both Keronians began to fight, pulling on each other's ears, punching, slapping, more pulling, more punching, more slapping, etc. It lasted for a while, until a slipper comes flying through and whacked both of them on the head.

"Hey! Be quite, for goodness's sake!" shouted the slipper thrower, Natsumi. "We'll get a complaint from the neighbors because of you!"

Then Fuyuki came along, appearing next to the door frame. "Nee-chan's right, Gunsou. Do you mind quieting it down a little?"

Keroro hung his head down. "…Gero… I'm sorry, Natsumi-dono, Fuyuki-dono…"

Giroro looked to the side. "U-Uh… I'm sorry as well, Natsumi…" a faint blush was on his face. Gouchou-san, aren't you lucky that Natsumi-chan can't see your blush?

"Good," Natsumi said satisfyingly. "I'm going back to my room now." And with that, she walked away.

Fuyuki walked in and closed the door behind him. He bent down to Keroro's height.

"Gunsou," he said. "Actually, there's something I really want you to do for me."

Keroro tilted his head to the side. "Gero?"

"Actually, I wrote a novel for this event so I could win this prize," he handed the alien a poster.

Curiously, Keroro took the paper. "Karakura Beach's story event," he read out loud. Giroro curiously took a peep at the poster. "Publish your own original story and win a prize! Third place is a queen size bed, second place is a glass orb (really magical!) and first place is a thousand yen," Keroro's eyes ran up and down like a slot machine. Then it hit the yen sign. "A thousand yen!"

Fuyuki nodded with a smile. "Yup! I actually wanted the glass orb, though. So, Gunsou," the teenage boy shuffled out manuscript paper littered with writings. "I want you to help me edit this. Please?" Fuyuki tilted his head to the side for effects.

Keroro blinked. "Gero…" he stared at the poster. Then to the manuscript. Then back to the poster. Then to the manuscript. He punched his chest and steam ran out from his nostrils. "Leave it to me, Fuyuki-dono! I was the best writer back in my younger days! Leave it to me, Fuyuki-dono!"

Fuyuki sparkled. "Thank you, Gunsou! Then, I'll leave it up to you, see you!" He got up and walked out.

The alien saluted to him. "Yes, de arimasu!"

When the door clicked, Giroro said, "Oi, Keroro. Are you really going to help Fuyuki? I won't stop you, but if we-"

"Giroro Gouchou," Keroro whispered. "Of course I'm going to help him," His head was hanging when he said this, but suddenly, he looked up with a sly face.

Giroro flinched, taken aback. "Keroro, don't tell me…"

"Gerogerogerori, if we have this thousand yen, taking Pekopon will be a piece of cake!" He held his hand up to his snickering mouth.

The red alien was crying by now, his fist was shaking from joy. "Keroro… You're finally up to it… Tell me what I should do!"

"Gerogero…" Keroro snickered. "Listen very carefully, Gouchou. If we write our own novel, and it becomes an instant hit, I'll become famous and rich all over the world! And then after that, I'll meet the presidents all over the world, take over their armies and business, and Pekopon is ours!" Now, Keroro was chuckling proudly.

"Keroro, that's such a wonderful plan! I'll go call the others now!" Just as Giroro said, he jogged out of his friend's room and spread the news to his comrades, crying with joy.

Keroro was left behind, standing still. He continued to snicker. "Gerogerogerori, I'll have to write my novel now… Ah, but first!" he converted back to his old, cheerful self. "I'll have to edit Fuyuki-dono's novel, right? I'll get an inspiration from it! Oh, but where do I hand it in?" He grabbed the paper to check. "Ah, it's Karakura Beach's owner, Mashimoto Katami-san, right? Wait…" he blinked. "Karakura…?"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo yawned and stretched. He flopped himself down on the bed. "Ahh, it's been such a long time since I was actually able to relax in my own bed," He folded his arm behind his head and comfortably relaxes down. "Especially since I have aliens now…" his mind wondered around until he saw Keroro and Kururu laughing-er, snickering in his mind. He quickly brushed the image off and rolled to one side.

"I hope I don't have to see them for a while… I'm tired enough with my job already…" Gently, he closed his eyes, hoping to get some eye shut. After all, it's a Sunday.

He sighed comfortably and slowly drifted into a soft, peaceful dream of a beach…

_Ichigo was standing at the edge of the beach, the tip of the waves brushing against his feet. The orange-tangerine sun was slowly setting down, as if leaving after finishing a show._

_The orange shinigami blinked. "Huh? Where am I? Wait, why am I wearing shorts?"_

"_Ichigo-dono!"_

"_What?"_

_Hearing that familiar voice (although he didn't want to), he glanced to his side. His mouth dropped to his complete horror._

_That Keroro Gunsou, that green alien he just meant, was jogging towards him, with a short, black wig and red lipsticks, clothed in… Please don't be scared, but… in Karakura High's girl uniform._

"_Ichigo-dono!" Keroro repeated, waving his hand in the arm. The sweat was breezing off of his skin, giving a more… _sparkle _to him._

_Ichigo's teeth chattered._

_When the cross dressed Keroro caught up to Ichigo, he panted and grinned at him. "Sorry, did you wait long?" Keroro poked out his tongue and playfully hit his head. "Tee-hee!"_

_Kurosaki Ichigo wanted to scream._

"_Heey! Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo shuddered at that high pitched voice. Curry-colored skin, rounded glasses, an orange headgear with an orange wig, and Karakura High's girl uniform… It was none other than _Kururu Souchou_._

_By now, Ichigo was falling into the abyss of hell, his face thinned out into a face like The Scream._

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo shot opened his eyes. "DOOWAAHH!"

Kuchiki Rukia jumped off the bed, surprised at her friend's sudden yell. "I-Ichigo? What happened to you?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "N-No… It's nothing to worry about…"

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked. "Your face looks pale. Do you have a cold or something?"

"N-No, of course not! Oh, come on, Rukia, do you think I would catch a cold, come on now!" Ichigo grinned nervously and scratched his head, waving a hand.

Rukia was doubt, but quickly shrugged it off. "Good, because…" she took out a poster with a picture of an ocean. "…I want to go the beach!"

The death berry's eyes nearly popped out of him.

* * *

The green alien's hand trembled as he held the pencil in hand. His teeth were chattering, as well as his eyes. Sweat was sliding down his face so easily like water on metal.

"'…With blood stained on her white kimono, the woman whispered to the corpse, 'your everything… belongs to me now…'" The pencil slipped out Keroro's sweaty hands. He faced the 'audience's' view.

Slowly, he forced his stiffened body to get up, grab the manuscript and walked out the door, leading himself up to Fuyuki's room.

When he was in front of the door, Fuyuki immediately greeted him with a smile. "Ah, Gunsou! Are you done editing it?"

Keroro nodded sluggishly.

Fuyuki grabbed the paper from his friend. "Thanks! You can go now, Gunsou!" Fuyuki closed the door on him, merrily dancing around with his paper.

Keroro slumped down in front of the door.

Let's take a closer look to Gunsou's face…

…Tears were gushing out like crazy!

"Fu-Fuyuki-dono… That was one of the scariest stories I've ever read, de arimasu!"

* * *

Tamama Nitou crunched on his potato chips leisurely. "Mm.. Hmm.. I wonder what's taking Gunsou-san this long?"

Giroro tapped his foot impatiently. "Tch, just when he had such a great plan, too, and now he's late?"

Dororo Heichou rested in his seat calmly, his katana sitting on top of his head. "Nin," he said.

Kururu was chuckling as usual, typing away as usual at his laptop.

Tamama took another bite. "Well, it's not unusual for Gunsou-san to be late anyways, desu."

"By the way, Giroro-dono, what is this time's invasion plan suppose to be about?" Dororo questioned.

Giroro looked at Dororo. "Well, actually-"

The automatic doors slid opened, entering in a depressed Keroro.

Angol Mois flashed a quick smile at her uncle. "Hello, Oji-sama," she greeted.

Keroro simply muttered a, "Ah, Mois-dono," and walked up to the front of the meeting room.

He placed his hands on the table, his head hanging down. No one said anything for a while, only silence, dead silence. Until the red alien broke it.

"Oi, Keroro, shouldn't you be starting this meeting soon-" he paused when he saw Keroro's frightened face staring straight at him, his teeth chattering loudly. A sweat drop fell down Giroro's head.

The words of Fuyuki's novel recited back in his head: "The soldier dyed in red was standing there like a statue. He was abandoned by his armies, in this deserted place stained with the color of red, with fresh corpse. Slowly, the soldier took a look at his trembling hands. 'I…'he whispered. 'I… I'm sorry… Mother… Father… My plan… failed…'"

Keroro screamed. "GERO!"

Giroro flinched; his arm instinctively flew in front of him. "Wha-What the heck!"

Keroro jumped to Mois's lap, holding his head deep shaking like a frightened dog. "Red… Such a scary color…!"

"O-Oji-sama?" Mois questioned in bewilderment. Closely inspecting at how scared her uncle was, she sighed, smiled and rubbed his head. "Please don't worry, Oji-sama. Mois is always here with you, Oji-sama!" Her smile was like an angel from heaven… From Keroro's point of view.

With teary eyes, Keroro was emotionally healed. "Mois-dono…"

Mois stared back at him with gentlness. "Oji-sama…"

"Mois-dono…"

"Oji-sama…"

"Mois-dono!"

"Oji-sama!"

And they both began to hug each other dearly, with for some reason, the lyrics of Mois's personal song flowed out. _Oji-sama love love, Oji-sama love love, Oji-sama…_

Tamama crushed his bag of potato chips. Steam flared out of his nose, as he stared at the love-dovey scene with strained eyes. "That woman…!" he hissed, with a dark, jealousy aura emitting from him. "Taking advantage of my Gunsou-san…" The navy blue alien converted back to its cheery, cute self. "Gunsou-san! I'll comfort you as well!"

"Gero…" Keroro was teary-eyed again. "Tamama Nitou… I'm very fortunate to have such wonderful subordinates…"

As Giroro stared at the hugging trio, his body was shaking with anger. "You…" he mumbled before letting out a huge yell. "YOU IDIOTS!" And took out his guns.

"GERO!"

_Crash._

"TAMA!"

_Crash, bang._

"Kyah!"

Good kids should not see this….

"Eh, ok, then we'll officially start the meeting," Keroro announced, with a giant bandage on his head and a bruise circled around his eye.

Keroro cleared his throat, before showing the poster he had earlier on the big screen. "On the seventeenth of this month, there is a big story event there at Karakura Beach. The prize is a thousand yen," he tapped the pointer in his hands and slapped his hands on the table. "And so! I request that everyone in the Keroro Shoutai to make a story befitting enough for the thousand yen!"

"I see," Dororo nodded. "This is quite a nice plan. In that case, I shall participate as-"

"Gunsou-san!" Tamama called out, interfering Dororo's statement, leaving him in his depression corner again. "Exactly what kind of story would you like us to make?"

"Good question, Tamama Nitou. Any kind of genre will be fine, as long as it is interesting. And most of all," Keroro cleared his throat again. "I want all of you to have fun while writing. There are no limits to creativity, and you are in charge of your own story. Of course, caring about your readers is important, too, but I want all of you to have fun while writing this."

A single clap was coming from behind. It was Mois, was tearing up. "Such beautiful words, Oji-sama…"

Keroro grinned and scratched his head. "Ahah… Thank you, Mois-dono." Behind his outer character, inside, Keroro was snickering as usual. _Gerogerogerori. Of course I want everyone to have fun. However! _His eyes gave a glint. _I shall be the winner! The prize money will be mine! Gerogero!_

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in his own room, with a pencil in hand and paper in front of him. He sang as he tilted his head from side to side accordingly to the rhythm.

"Now, I wonder what I should write~" he sang. "Let's see… 'I am the gundam elder, the one who created the gundam toys…' Hey, this is a lot easier than I thought de arimasu!" And so, Keroro began to continue writing down his thoughts.

One hour later.

Gunsou is already dried out!

"Gero… I-I don't have anymore ideas, de arimasu…" He used the remaining strength to clutch the pencil. "I… I don't have any…more… strength... Left…" Keroro Gunsou, game over!

* * *

Tamama Nitouhei happily wrote down story. "Done!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Ok, now let's check this over! 'A long, long, long, time ago, there was a lost child in the woods….. The child was crying, saying, 'I lost my candies, and I'm lost with no food to eat, what should I do?' Just when the child was sobbing, a kind, old lady came along…"

"Tama-chan? What're you doing?"

Tamama glanced upwards, and smiled at Nishizawa Momoka. "Ah, Momo-chi! I'm writing a story write!"

Momoka took a seat next to her friend. "May I read it?"

Tamama nodded. "Sure!" And handed the manuscript to her.

The blue-haired quickly skimmed her eyes through the story. "Why does this kinda old lady seem familiar?" she questioned. The last few sentence she read was, "The kind old lady with blue hair said, 'Come to my place, and I'll give you a nice treat.' Oblivious to the child, the old lady had a double personality, wanting to eat the child."

"That's because the kind old lady is you, Momo-chi!"

_Bang!_

Tamama Nitouhei, K.O'ed by Nishizawa Momoka right into the ground.

* * *

Giroro Gouchou tapped his pencil on the paper, leaning on his hand. He wrote poems for 623, and spent hours on it! But they were all confessions to Natsumi. Why not do it for the contest, Gouchou-san?

A light bulb lit up on Giroro's head. "That's it!" He quickly wrote down his idea and satisfyingly lay down on the floor.

The white cat that is often hanging out at Giroro's place stared at the paper. Its face looked like it just heard a lame joke.

Giroro Gouchou, a mystery!

* * *

"Kukuku…" Kururu snickered, as he picked on his nose. He spun around in his wheel chair for a while. "Tch, no way am I gonna write some novel…" And then continued off with his work.

Kururu Souchou, slacking off!

* * *

Dororo Heichou sat in his room, resting in his mind and body. No inspiration came to him, yet.

However, at that very moment…!

"Nin!" Dororo's hand raced against the paper at an inhuman pace. When he was done, the paper had the word: Peace.

Dororo smiled and nodded. "A story of courage and peace, de gozaru."

Dororo Heichou, in progress!

* * *

Natsumi took a long, dull stare at her younger brother. "What? Stupid Frog and the others want to go to the beach?"

Fuyuki nodded, his eyes glued to the T.V. "Yup, Gunsou wanted the prize, and I want it, too."

Hinata Natsumi thought about it and leaned down. "Hmm… The beach, huh? I want to go, too… Hey, what's the location?"

"Karakura Beach."

"Ah, Karakura Beach!" Natsumi exclaimed, plopping her fist into her palm. Then she dropped the act. "As if!"

Fuyuki jumped from his seat, startled by his sister's sudden action.

"Karakura Beach is where Kurosaki-san lives! I'm not going to get myself involved in some hollows and stuff anymore."

"Nee-chan, don't you find it interesting? Ghosts and aliens really exist! And you, my sister, have spiritual powers!"

"It's not like I asked for them," Natsumi muttered under her breath. Then she spoke in a louder voice, "But… As long as I don't meet with them, I guess we can go to the beach…"

Fuyuki brightened up. "Yes-"

"Absolutely not!"

Hinata Aki entered the room, with a stern look. "How can I let two kids and aliens go to the beach alone?"

"But, Mama," Fuyuki protested. "We went to the beach countless of times, can you at least trust us with it this time?"

Aki shook her head. "I can't stop myself from worrying about you guys…"

"Then how about changing her into adult?"

The Hinata Family turned their head to the speaker, only to find Kururu. He laughed his "Kukuku," laugh, again.

"How about using this "Step onto the Stage of Adults" gun, again?"

Aki clapped her hands in delight. "That's good!"

Natsumi, however, did not agree. "No! You are not making me-"

Too late.

"Fire!"

And a sparkly rainbow beam shot out.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed. He laid flat on the bench and tilted his head up. Just a minute ago, it was so warm… So why is it so darned hot out at the beach?

He sighed again and got up. "Maybe I'll get some shaved ice…" he muttered and walked to the ice cream shop.

"Thank you for your patronage," the cashier smiled as he handed his change.

Ichigo simply nodded and sat back down on the bench, munching on his shaved ice. The coldness felt nice against his dry and hot mouth, and was almost finished in an instant.

When he finished, he sighed and patted his belly. "Thank for the food," he said.

He opened an eye and watches the view. Rukia was swimming along with Inoue Orhime (who was invited). Ishida Uryuu was hanging out in the sun with sunglasses instead of his normal glasses. Yasutora Sado (Chad) was right beside him, making a… sand castle?

Yasutora-san, aren't you a bit too old to be making sand castles?

Ichigo leaned back again. "Well, something like this is nice in a…" his eyes popped out when he saw his aliens friends coming this way. "…while!"

Keroro was the first to catch him. "Ah, Ichigo-dono!"

"K-Keroro!" Ichigo stuttered out. "What're you doing here?"

Keroro grinned. "We're here to participate in an event! Ichigo-dono, what're you doing?"

"My friend is here, so I'm just accompanying them. And-" then his eyes caught a gorgeous women with long, rosy red hair. "Oh, is that your friend over there?"

Keroro nodded and grinned cheekily. "Yep! This is the Hinata Family's cousin, Konatsu-dono, de arimasu!"

"Heeh," Ichigo said. He took out an offering hand. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you, Konatsu-san."

"A-Ahaha…" Konatsu-Natsumi laughed, accepting the hand. "Ni-Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice called out. The actual person came running up to the group. "Ichigo, everyone's waiting for you- Oh," she wore on her 'friendly and human-like' smile. "Hello everyone, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo-kun's friend. Nice to meet you," and bowed down.

Adult Natsumi sweat dropped. "A-Ah, I see… Nice to meet you too, Kuchiki-san…"

"I've never seen you around, before. Are you new around here?" Rukia asked, smiling brightly.

"Uh, yea! I'm on a trip with my cousin, Fuyuki. I'm Natsu-I mean, Konatsu!"

"Oh, I see! Then, how about you come and play with us? My friends will be more than happy to play! Now, come, come!" And she dragged Natsumi away, who is crying "Help!"

Fuyuki smiled awkwardly and waved her off. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. Are we causing any trouble for you?"

"N-No," Ichigo replied, waving a polite hand. "Not at all."

"I'm glad," Fuyuki answered with a smile. Keroro and the others (Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, Dororo, and Mois) dashed off to the beach in the background. "Well then, I'll see you later, bye."

Ichigo nodded. "Uh, bye."

Ichigo watches the rest go on and play on the beach. _I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves… Hm?_ He glanced up at the poster. _A story event?

* * *

_Special thanks to Yue Twilight! And, I'll revise the first chapter a little so that everyone can understand how Keroro wind up in Karakura Town. But I think I explain it here. Keroro was running away from Natsumi again (don't ask why he is) and then he ran so far away this time that he ended up in Karakura Town (I think Inner Tokyo is just Tokyo, so I just made it one station away, since I looked everywhere and I don't even have a clue, and I'm guessing that the train that is on Karakura leads to Tokyo...) and then he meets Ichigo, who was defeating a hollow. And then in the second chapter, when Ichigo goes to the Hinata's house, they went walked to their house (since they didn't have any money on them). *bows* I'm really sorry if this is confusing you, I'll revise it whenever I have the time to! Anyhow, thanks for reading this!

P.S. I apologize if this chapter is too OCCish, and I will fix it along with chapter 1 and 2!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Keroro Gunsou.

**Note: ...TT^TT I'm the worst writer ever... *sniff* I realized it the moment I slipped into the bed... I... I... I FORGOT ABOUT RUKIA IN THIS CHAPTER! Therefore, this chapter is gonna gave some changes... *sniffs* **  
_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Keroro, I want to Write a Novel, de arimasu! part 2**

_A story event? _Ichigo thought, as he stared at the poster. After a moment of thinking, she quickly shrugged it off and went back to leaning on the bench. He may be placed in the top hundred, but writing never really caught his interest.

Ichigo shrugged. "Oh well," and comfortably closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Konatsu-chan, are you any good with cooking?" Orihime smiled brightly.

Natsumi nodded. "Yea, more or less."

Orihime clapped her hands in delight. "That's great! Did you know? If you put caramel over bread, it's really good!"

"That's right," Rukia added with a 'human-like' smile. "Inoue-san's cooking is really delicious!"

Natsumi nervously giggled. "U-Um, I'm not too sure about that…"

"You should really try it!" Orihime exclaimed.

* * *

Fuyuki and Ishida sat under the umbrella, as Natsumi, Rukia and Orihime chatted. They had their own little conversation going on as well…. About occult.

Ishida pushed up his sunglasses. "Hmm… so, Hinata, you're interested in ghosts?"

"Yea!" Fuyuki happily replied. "Well, not particularly about ghosts, but occult in general. Ishida-san, do you happen to know any?"

"Let's see…" Ishida pushed back up his glasses. "Ever heard of hollows?"

Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. He suddenly was right in front of Ishida's face. "Of course! I heard Kurosaki-san explain before! Hollows are bad spirits when a soul stays in the Human World for too long, loses its Chain of Fate, or when they commit a sin during the time when they were alive, and they can only be sent to Soul Society by zanpakutous, a sword reflected by a person's heart! They attack the people they love first, but they mainly eat off of people with high spiritual powers. When a hollow commit's a sin during the time they were alive, they go to Hell through a gate, and there are three different levels! First is a normal hollow which is something a shinigami seems everyday, second a Gillian, also known as a Menos Grande, in which when it eats a lot of souls and spiritual powers, and are considered foot soldier. Second is an adjuchas, when its consciousness is above a Gillian, it begins to eat other Gillians, and then next is a Vasto Lorde, which is super rare and then…" Fuyuki began to rant on and on.

Ishida sweat dropped. "I-I see…You seem pretty knowledgeable in this…." _What in the world did Kurosaki tell him? _Ishida thought.

* * *

Mois curiously eyed the sculpture Chad was making. It seemed to be something like…. An arm?

"Sado-san," Mois asked. "What're you making?"

Chad muttered in a low voice, "A right arm."

Mois blinked and tilted her head to the side. She bent down next to the buffed man. "For what purpose?"

Chad didn't reply, he just continued to work on his sculpture.

Mois was perplexed there for a moment, but then she smiled and took a shovel. "I'll help you as well!" And began to make a sculpture next to Chad's.

Chad nodded in agreement, and the two began to make their sculpture.

Just so you know Mois is making her Lucifer Spear. Chad's sculpture is holding the Lucifer Spear.

Chad nodded as he dusted off the sand stuck to his pants. "That's good," he said.

Mois sighed tiredly as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead. "Phew! It's pretty good, isn't it, Sado-san?"

Chad nodded, again.

* * *

Keroro smirked in the shadows. As he watched, he can see most of his friends are being kept busy by Ichigo's friend. "Gerogerogerori. Natsumi-dono, Rukia-dono and Orihime-dono; Uryuu-dono and Fuyuki-dono; Chad-dono and Mois-dono; Ichigo-dono is sleeping… Looks like my plan is going smoothly, de arimasu. Now, all we have to do is enter the contest to keep ourselves busy…" And with that, he silently walked back to his comrades, resonating together.

"_Gerogerogerogero…"_

"_Tamatamatamatama…"_

"_Girogirogirogirogiro…"_

"_Dorodorodorodorodoro…"_

The people passing who seems to 'hear' their resonation shivered.

When the resonation stopped, Keroro spoke up to his friends who gathered around him. "We, the Keroro Shoutai, shall not lose this battle! This is war! We cannot afford to lose to pekoponians. That prize is ours, and with that money, we can invade Pekopon in a second! Now, my brave soldiers, we will now set off to war."

The entire troop saluted sharply. "Yes, sir!" They dispatched in different directions…. To where their pekoponian suits are.

Keroro combined with his pekoponian suit he used during the previous contests he entered, as well as everyone.

"Now, everyone!" Keroro exclaimed in a girly voice. He pointed at a crowded area, where the judges were at. "Let's go!"

Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo cheered. "Yea!"

By the way, Kururu Souchou is slacking off somewhere else.

Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo charged straight to the crowd. They pushed and shoved through the crowd.

"Excuse me! I'm a contestant, please let me through!" Keroro yelped.

"Excuse me!" Tamama yelped.

"Gah! What's with this crowd?" Giroro exclaimed, his body getting squished.

"At times like these, we should remain calm… Ah!" Dororo commented, as he slowly got pulled away from his friends. "Everyone!" Poor Dororo, no one even heard him through this crowd.

Keroro winced as the people squeezed him even harder. He faced and yelled to the sky, "This is too suffocating, de arimasu! Someone, help me!" he started to wave his manuscript paper in the air. "I must get this handed in! Once I win, then inva-AH!" A hand took his manuscript!

The judge who took his manuscript briefly said, "Aozora Keroko-san, right? We thank you for your submission; an editor will read it soon."

Happy tears fell down Keroro's face. "Gero…. Thank you very much, de arimasu!" Keroro painfully swam back out of the crowd. Finally, his story was getting submitted!

Soon, Giroro and Tamama met up with him, completely drenched in sweat and out of breath. Both of them handed their manuscript painfully, too.

Tamama took a giant breath before talking again. "G-Gunsou-san… wha-what about Fu-ki's?"

"Don't worry, Tamama-kun," Keroro replied immediately. "We have one person standing out of our Pekopon invasion. Isn't that a good thing?"

"B-But," Giroro added in. "Didn't Fuyuki wanted tha-that prize?"

"Bah, Fuyuki-dono'll find some way to get it in. Anyways! Now that we have that done and over with, let's go and play at the beach!" he turned an about-face and blast! An unknown crash landed inches away from Keroro's body, sending him flying across the sand. He popped out of his suit as well during the explosion.

Reacting to the blast, Giroro took out his guns, and Tamama positioned himself into a fighting stance, popping out of their suits as well.

The people around them started to scramble away, shouting at the unexpected blast.

Giroro looked left and right. "Tch, where did that blast just come from?" he said, as he warily continued to look.

Then, Tamama's shout snapped him out. "Gouchou-san! There's another blast over there!"

"What?" Giroro followed Tamama's finger. He was right; there was a massive splash near the heart of the ocean. Luckily, no one was near that area. There seem to be two giant puddles rippling in the heart of the ocean. Could that be the source of the blasts?

"Over there!" Giroro shouted, as he instantaneously shot his guns at the invisible creature.

No response.

"What!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Now it was Tamama's turn. When he was close to the edge of the waves, he jumped up, sucked in a giant gulp of air and blew it all out, and a path of electric yellow beam blasted out of his mouth. "Tamama Impact!"

The Tamama Impact went on and on, not hitting anything in its way. The two ripples in the ocean seemed to sway to the left.

"N-No way," Tamama gasped. "My Tamama Impact didn't even hit it…."

"Tch, let's retreat for now, Tamama!" Giroro shouted, as he quickly grabbed Tamama and ran. "Right now, let's alarm Ichigo and the others! It's probably a hollow, the thing Keroro was talking about! Let Ichigo take care of it!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Tamama obeyed. The two aliens started to run back to their friend's location.

* * *

Meanwhile, where the others are residing in….

Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia stopped their conversation the moment they detected the hollow's reiatsu lingering around.

They glanced at each other and nodded. They stood and ran for it.

"Hinata!" Ishida shouted over his back.

"Konatsu-chan!" Orihime called over her back as well.

"Hinata!" Rukia called, dropping the formalities.

"Mois," Chad muttered loudly, too.

Then they all said together, "We'll be right back!"

The other stood dumbfounded.

"Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan!" Adult Natsumi exclaimed. "Where are you going?" Although she didn't want to admit it, she felt an odd sensation crawling through her body. Almost as if an electric wave ran through her spine. She did not like this feeling at all.

Fuyuki, on the other hand, was blushing with excitement. His occult sensor was rising higher as the seconds pass. Two supernatural humans and a Quincy leave without saying much. Fuyuki guess if something occult'ish is going to happen.

"I'm going, too!" the younger brother shouted, and then dashed off.

Natsumi flinched at her brother's sudden exclaim. "Hey, Fuyuki! Where are you going?" And then she chased after him.

"Na-Natsumi-san? Fuyuki-san? Where are you both going?" Mois questioned. Then she tagged closely behind.

On the way, they met Tamama and Giroro, who were suddenly surprised at the direction they were going. They tried to warn them about an invisible creature attacking the beach, but failed and trailed along.

"Na-Natsumi! It's dangerous over there!" the red soldier shouted, but it was a useless attempt. Natsumi couldn't even hear him.

"Gouchou-san, where are you going, desu?" Tamama asked, running right behind the soldier.

Just behind Tamama, was Kururu, snickering as usual. Hey, where did he come from?

"Kuku…" his glasses gave a glint. Then he held up a rounded gun. "Looks like it's finally my turn to shine. Take this, 'If I can see Ghosts,' gun!" He aimed the point at Tamama and said, "I press," and pulled the trigger.

A blue light engulfed everyone in the line, followed by a blast of wind. The innocent humans who were around them suddenly shrieked and blocked the sudden wind and light with their arms.

Of course, the gun doesn't change anything except that you can see ghosts. Nothing is physically harmed.

When the light and wind died down, the main characters continued to run.

"Wait, Fuyuki!"

"Natsumi-san, Fuyuki-san!

"Natsumiii!"

"Gouchou-san!"

As they ran and finally reached the location, Fuyuki suddenly halted, causing everyone behind him to bump into the person in front of them.

His eyes sparkled, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ishida had a giant bow in his hands, which seems to seem to resemble a pentacle. Next to him, Chad has his right arm transformed into black armor with a red stripe. Orihime had some kind of orange triangular shield in front of her. Rukia was dressed in her shinigami uniform and her gigai was standing somewhere safe. A few meters away from them, Keroro was stuck in the sand, his legs sticking out.

"Wow!" Fuyuki exclaimed. "Ishida-san and the others had powers, too! Hey, is that a hollow?" He pointed at the giant creature standing in the middle of the sea.

Natsumi shrieked. "Eek! It's that weird monster again!"

"Amazing!" Fuyuki continued. "Although it's not scientifically explained that a human can have supernatural powers, just witnessing it alone is enough!" Natsumi gave his brother a strange look as he continued to admire the scene in front of him.

_Hey, wait…_ Natsumi realized. _Fuyuki can see the ghosts…? Oh, wait, Kururu just shot us with that weird beam… Ugh! If only we didn't come to the beach…!_ Frustrated, she tightened her balled up fist.

She continued to watch the scene. Ishida was releasing multiple arrows at the screaming hollow (which painfully hurts her ears) while Chad was throwing a punch in midair and something similar to a blue light shot out from it. The monster successfully and skillfully dodged everything in its way, which greatly shocked Ishida.

He, as a Quincy master, a skilled master at archery, isn't hitting the target? He's defeated countless of hollows, and can't even defeat _this _puny hollow that has a ridiculously low reiatsu!

His patience line snapped, and his pride has been stepped on.

He began to release more and more arrows, but the hollow just dodged and dodged.

"You…!" he began, but was suddenly stopped when he heard Mois crying.

"Oji-sama!" she yelped, as she dramatically ran over to her uncle, who was still wedged in the sand. She popped him out of the sand and hugged him, burnt and an afro on his head. "Oji-sama!" she repeated. Tears were sliding down her face. "Who could do such a horrible thing to my uncle!" Suddenly, she gently put down Keroro on the sand, and then took out her cell phone.

"Don't worry, Oji-sama!" she exclaimed, her eyebrows slanting down. "Mois'll avenge you!" Suddenly, a bright, yet gentle rainbow light was emitting from her body, and when it died down, Mois transformed into her true form; gray hair with her purple and white outfit. Her thumb pressed the numbers across her phone and changed into her Lucifer Spear.

"Please don't worry, Oji-sama," Mois reassured. "Mois'll get rid of that monster who bullied you!"

Rukia twirled her zanpakutou. "Dance, Sode no Shira-" She paused and stopped her command halfway when she saw a transformed Mois coming. "Huh? Who's- M-Mois!"

"M-Mois-san!" Ishida exclaimed, lowering down his bow. "What're you-Rather, why do you look so-" He was cut off when Chad butted in.

"Mois, it's dangerous, so-" Chad began, but Orihime suddenly stopped him.

"Mois-chan, please get back-" But that a useless endeavor as well. Mois swiftly passed through her and then jumped, and was floating right in front of the hollow.

"Hellmagedon!" Mois roared. Fear and horror washed over the entire Keroro cast. "1/1000!" When the spear just slightly brushed against the hollow's mask….. It blew up, along with the waves, gushing out so high into the air that it fell down like rain. It was like someone dropped a giant bomb into the ocean, and wiped out everything in its way. Everything.

Frantically, Mois ran to her uncle, ignoring the rain and debris that were falling down. "Oji-sama! Are you all right, Oji-sama?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes… I-I'm fine, Mois-dono… de arimas…" Keroro replied weakly, although still knocked out.

Mois sighed in relief and smiled dazzlingly, in which Tamama (with an afro) growled with jealousy along with a purple aura.

Fuyuki, Orihime, Natsumi, Chad, Ishida and Giroro (with an afro) lay on the ground knocked out from the Hellmagedon attack.

"M-Mois-chan," Natsumi stuttered out. "W-Was it really necessary to use that attack on a bad soul?"

Later that day, the news reporter crew popped up and started to interview the owner of Karakura Beach.

"Well," the owner said, scratching his head. "This is still being investigated for the time being until we find the cause of this incident. And… I apologize to all the contestants, but the manuscripts have been blown away or drowned by the blast. I aplogize for any inconvenience this may cause, but the prizes may have been blown away, and therefore…."

Keroro's mouth dropped to the ground, and then he himself fell to the ground, weeping. "N-No way…. M-My hours of hard work have been wasted…" Da-dum! Keroro is officially depressed. Pekopon invasion, failed!

Fuyuki grabbed the depressed alien and slumped him over by his shoulder. "It's getting late now, so I guess we'll head home now. Bye, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Ishida-san, and Sado-san," Fuyuki waved. Natsumi and Mois waved as well.

"It was nice meeting you, Sado-san," Mois smiled. Chad nodded in response.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan," Natsumi said, smiling.

Rukia and Orihime smiled back. "Yep, it was nice meeting you…. Too…?" Orihime stared with wide eyes as Adult Natsumi was slowly emitting a rainbow light and then…. Changed back to her teenage self.

Flustered, Natsumi frantically waved her hand. "U-Um! Thi-This is! Well! Um, I-I'll see you later, Orihime-chan!" She vanished from her spot. If you squint, you can see her running away at an inhuman speed like shunpo.

Orihime blinked, her mouth agape. "That… was Konatsu-chan, right?" Rukia nodded abesentmindedly.

Fuyuki scrolled his eyeballs from left to right. "Eh, um, I'll see you guys later! Bye!" And he ran after his sister, followed by Mois and the aliens.

When they were nowhere to be in sight, Ichigo yawned. "Well, I guess we'll head home, too."

Chad and Ishida nodded, as they began to walk, leaving the orange haired girl and black haired girl behind.

"H-Huh! Ku-Kurosaki-kun! Wait for me! You knew who Konatsu-chan was?"

Ichigo didn't look back, he just yawned. "I dunno."

"H-Hey, Kurosaki-kun!"

At the end of the beach, where a café stands, Dororo crouches in the corner. Tears ticked around like pendulums. "Everyone… Where did you go?"

* * *

Haha, I seriously forgot about Dororo... That was close... ^^; In part 1, when Keroro and the others went to play on the beach, that's when they meet the Bleach cast... And Ichigo... Well, he fell asleep so he doesn't really know anything... Sorry for any mistakes, and please point them out to me and I will correct it! By the way, how do you use the "-" thing? (I'm sorry, I don't whats it called, but I know how to use it! Whenever I use it for ... It never comes out right... Sigh...

P.S. Thank you Yue Twilight for another review! ^^ Since the chapter was gonna be too long, I thought that I should make it parts... And yes, I'll make it stand out so then readers can tell. Thank you very much for the advice, and I'm really sorry for forgetting about Rukia! TT-TT I'm so sorry, Rukia...


	5. Chapter 4

This one was actually fun to write~ Anyways, enjoy! Kon and Tamama make a nice pair, don't they?**  


* * *

Chapter 4: Kon & Tamama, I'm the Mascot Character! de arimasu!**

Tamama lightly jogged from Inner Tokyo to Karakura Town in the morning. The sun was smiling so brightly and warm that Tamama was already sweating.

He panted heavily and stopped midway in his trail. His eyes narrowed in tiredness as he collapsed onto the floor. "Wa-Water…" he choked out. His tired eyes made contact with the blinding sun that he couldn't even see it.

"Water…" he mumbled out again.

"Hey, you're one of Keroro's friends, aren't you?"

Tamama couldn't even widen his eyes in surprise. He wanted to say, "You can see me!" but instead, it came out as, "Wa-Water…"

The speaker immediately fished out a bottle of water from his bag and poured it over the exhausted Tamama.

Tamama blinked before regaining conscious. He sat up and absent-mindedly stared at the person in front of him. Orange hair was the only that was visible to him.

Then, the key word "orange hair" hit him.

"You're… Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. "You're Tamama, right? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home in Inner Tokyo?"

Tamama stood up and dusted himself off. "I was just doing some jogging. What about you I-chi?"

_I-chi? _Ichigo thought, thinking the nickname was a little weird, but he didn't mind. "I just came back from school." He pointed a finger over his shoulder. "How about coming inside to my house for now?"

The navy-blue alien nodded, before following Ichigo inside. When they inside, Tamama find it as a _very _small clinic. Of course, he kept his mouth shut and just kept on following Ichigo.

"Oh, welcome back, Onii-chan!" Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu greeted.

"I'm back," Ichigo quickly replied as he quickly got up to his room.

"Oh, you're snack is in the fridge!" Yuzu added.

"Yea, thanks."

Yuzu pouted. What an ungrateful brother.

* * *

"Ok, you stay in here and don't move from there, got it Tamama?" Ichigo demanded, as Tamama sat in his bed.

Tamama nodded.

Ichigo gave a small doubtful look at the alien, but he still trusted them. "I'll go downstairs and get something for you to eat."

"Got it," Tamama reassured. With one last look to reassure himself, Ichigo walked out of his room and closed the door behind him, followed by the sound of footsteps.

Tamama took a look around the room. It was just a normal guy's room, with nothing but a bed, a desk and a closet.

"Oh, I guess I should switch off my anti-barrier," Tamama muttered as he reached for his symbol on his forehead and switched it off.

There was total peace and silence in the room, until Kon appeared.

"Ichigo!" Kon shouted as he slam opened the closet door. "Where are you, you bastard? How dare you went on a trip with my Nee-san and-" He stopped when he saw Tamama sitting at the bed, staring at Kon.

At that moment, both knew their pride as a lovely mascot character was at stake.

They both glared at each so hard that they were sending sparks at each other.

_Wha-What's with this guy? _Kon thought cautiously. _What an amazing aura he possesses… He seems to know now fear to me…_

_Tsk, who is this guy? _Tamama thought as sucked in his teeth. _I'm the only mascot character needed! Besides, I'm way cuter and lovelier than this stuffed animal!_

Out of instincts, they both jumped back a fair distance between them. They still glared at each other, however.

After a few seconds passed, both were burning in passionate fire.

The navy-blue alien got into a fighting stance while the stuffed lion raised his arm up and one leg up, hoping it resembles some kind of karate stance.

They both leaped up at the same time and attacked at the same time. Tamama rhythmically and quickly pounded his feet at Kon as Kon miraculously and skillfully blocked it all with his paws. Then they both landed back into the ground and began to draw out nunchucks out of nowhere. They were still raging with fire as they wildly threw their weapons at each other and clashed.

When the nunchucks were no longer useful, they threw it away and began to use fists to fight. Kon lunged at Tamama with the same stance he had in the beginning and tried to aim a kick at Tamama. However, he maneuvered out of the way and karate chopped Kon's back, in which he let out cry of pain and shock. Kon lies down on the floor, a stream of saliva on the corner of his mouth.

Tamama smirked as he glanced at Kon. "I'm the winner-" But he before he can eve finish, Kon suddenly glared and then jumped, and pounded Tamama onto the floor!

"Hehe… Don't think you've won, yet," Kon said. The saliva was still on his chin, making him look like a dirty molester. "The winner will be me..." he raised a hand and was prepared to hit the alien's head. "...Kon-sama!" His hand was going down very fast, however at that very moment, Ichigo comes to the rescue!

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. He put down the tray he was holding and grabbed the stuffed lion. "Kon! What do you think you're doing to our guest?"

"I-Ichigo!" Kon exclaimed, the saliva still on his mouth. "What am I doing? My pride as a lovely mascot character is at stake! You can't just interrupt out fight like that!"

Ichigo scoffed. "Yea, yea, whatever. I could care less about that. Besides, it looks more like you're trying to attack Tamama."

"Wha-! Ichigo you bastard, what kind of mind do you-"

"Then what's that drool on your chin?" Ichigo pointed out, pointing at the dripping saliva on Kon's chin. He instantly realized and wiped it off.

Ichigo closed his eyes and dropped Kon on to the floor, as well as stepping on him. "Sorry, Tamama. He's not really a threat or anything, but he just has a stupid mind and stuff, so don't pay any attention to him."

Tamama shook his head. "No, it's fine. But, I-chi, who is he anyways?"

"Oh, he's Kon. He's a modified soul that he originally used for battles. But now he's just a freeloading, useless idiot."

"Hey! Is that how you call a comrade?" Kon retorted, hitting Ichigo's orange head with his soft paws.

Ichigo ignored Kon and just threw him off his head. He reached for the tray he was holding and placed it in front of the alien. The tray had nothing but a sweaty glass of cold water and a taiyaki in it. "Here, eat up. I'm not sure what kind of food you aliens eat though."

Tamama beamed at the sweets in front of him. "Thank you, I-chi! Itadakimasu!" He immediately took a huge bite of the taiyaki's head and happily munched on it.

"Hey, hey, Ichigo, where's mine?" Kon asked as he casually slid over to Ichigo.

"You don't have one," the shinigami replied simply. Kon fell onto the ground weeping. Tamama shot Kon a dirty glance as he munched on the pastry, hoping to suffer Kon even more. Kon returned the same glare.

When Tamama was done, he waved good bye to Ichigo and Kon and faded away as he jogged further away.

"Well," Ichigo began, putting his hands on his hip. "Aren't you glad you made a friend with an alien?"

Kon stared at Ichigo with squinted eyes. "What? No way am I that guy's friend! I don't care if he's an alien or something, he's my rival! He's trying to take my place as a mascot character!"

"You were never our mascot character."

"How cruel!"

* * *

"Welcome home, Tama-chan," Momoka greeted as he walked to her friend. "You're home pretty late. Where were you?"

"Oh… Nowhere really," Tamama said. But when he said this, he smiled. "Just did a little exercise."

Momoka tilted her head to the side, unsure of what Tamama just said.

* * *

The next day, Tamama had yet again, met Kon, but this time in the middle of the street.

"Hey there, my eternal rival," Kon said, trying to look cool.

Tamama sent him a determined face. "So we meet again."

"Heh, of course. But things won't be the same as our last meeting. This time, I will defeat you!"

"Let's see about that!" Tamama replied enthusiastically. "So what's the challenge this time?"

Kon smirked as he looked down on the ground, trying to look mysterious and cool. "This times challenge…" he took out a deck of cards. "…is this!"

Tamama said, "Cards?"

"Feh, kids like you don't understand… This is any normal deck of cards…" he took the first card of top and showed Tamama the details of the card. "…These are our trading cards!

Lightening crashed behind Tamama. "O-Our's!"

Kon chuckled. "Hehe, yea. We'll decide the challenge with this! We'll use this to attack each other."

Tamama smirked, his eyes strained with red veins. "Oh? So you're deciding to use play a normal brat's game. Afraid of getting hurt, Kon?"

"Of course not…" Kon replied with a glint.

"Very well… I accept this!"

And so the tense match began. How are trading cards going to settle the match!

"Take this! My Tamama Impact which deals out two hundred health points!" Tamama called out as he slammed down his Tamama Impact card.

"Naïve…" Kon replied as he calmly put down his defense card. "Take this! Nee-san's Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren, which freezes your attack!"

"Heh, I have more up my sleeves…" he slammed down a card down. "Dansonu Maso's afro attack! Now you have an afro on your head and can't stop dancing and because of that, you're health point decreases rapidly!"

A shock face dramatically washed over Kon's face. "Wha-What… No way… How can this be…" he fell to the ground, weeping again. "I… I lost… To an alien…" The world around Kon suddenly turned dark and only light was shining down on him. He put his paws together and stared into the sky with a tear drop. "My time as a mascot character is over… My career is over…" he got back up and faced his back towards Tamama. "I shall go back to the country-side and live a peaceful life as a farmer…" he glanced over his shoulder. "Farewell, my rival. It was a good fight."

Kon, you're being too dramatic.

Tamama stared at Kon with a tear drop on his face as well, apparently touched by his words. "Kon…" he mumbled.

However, Kon was already walking.

This time, in a louder voice, Tamama said, "You can come challenge me anytime! We're eternal rivals, aren't we?"

Kon glanced back, his eyes shaking with joy. "Tamama… You're right. I'll come back… Now then, until we meet again…" And with that, Kon entered the Kurosaki Clinic's door.

With a satisfied smile, Tamama walks away as well.

Up above the Kurosaki Clinic roof, Ichigo watches the entire scene with a sweat drop. "Err…. Aren't they being too dramatic? Besides, they can see each other anytime…. Oh well. At least that'll keep Kon from bothering me now."

* * *

I kinda wrote this as something Kon and Tamama do. I mean, even I don't get what Kon is trying to do, using trading cards to fight... And then saying he's gonna return to the country-side... Haha, that's very Kon-like (remember the time during the Soul Society arc or around the Shinigami Illustration Picture Book where he poses himself as Ichigo and defeats all the enemies Ichigo defeated? That's kinda where I got the idea of Kon's personality). And Tamama... Well, I'm not sure about him... ^^;


	6. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas!~

I really wanted to post this chapter on Christmas, but then I forgot to write it, so then I rushed through everything since I have to go out later... And I had a big writer's block on what this chapter this should be about... Although the writing is a off, enjoy and have a GREAT holiday!

**Author's Note: **I didn't like this chapter very much, and it was rushed through, so... yea... I'm gonna rewrite it, and maybe, maybe edit some of the chapter orders... *hides* Please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Keroro Gunsou.  


* * *

Chapter 5: Pururu & Orihime, On that Rainy Day… de arimasu!**

"La la lalala!" Orihime sang as she skipped down the road, twirling her cherry red umbrella. "I wonder what should I have for lunch today? I can't wait!"

As she danced down the road, singing and humming, she heard a voice. She stopped to listen carefully.

"Oh dear… It's raining… I don't have an umbrella with me…" the creamy purple creature mumbled as she walked.

Orihime blinked when the alien was right in front of her. They both blinked at each other. None of them said a word, and not a breath.

However, Orihime shaded the light purple alien with her umbrella.

And that was their meeting.

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki waved at the incoming Orihime. "Yo, Orihime," she greeted.

Orihime waved back. "Good morning, Tatsuki-chan!" Her bag was suspiciously lumpy and big.

Tatsuki was easily able to notice it. "Hm? Orihime, what's in your bag? It's kinda big and lumpy…" she examined the bag very closely.

The bag almost had a sweat drop down its uh… head?

Orihime nervously laughed. "I-It's just my lunch! Y-You see, it's pretty big but I managed to fit it in!"

Tatsuki glanced at her friend before quickly shrugging it off. "Well, if you say so. Class is gonna ring in about a minute. Let's go to our seats."

Orihime nodded almost too fast. "Yes! Of course!" And quickly walked to her seat.

Tatsuki tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's with her…?"

* * *

Keroro impatiently walked in circles in his room. He had his arms folded and was thinking hard. What is he thinking? I don't know.

"What should I do…" Keroro mumbled softly to himself as he walked. "What should I do…. What should I do… What should I do…. What should I do…. What should I do…."

In the middle of Keroro's train of thoughts, Dororo came in.

"Taichou-dono? What're you doing?"

"Ah, Dororo-kun!" said Keroro as he stopped walking. Then a miraculous idea came to him. He plopped his tiny fist into his palm and snickered evilly. "Hoho… You've come at a perfect time, Dororo-kun…"

Dororo stepped back. "E-Eh?"

The green alien's eyes started to glow maliciously. "That's right de arimasu… As long as we have assassin powers…. We'll definitely win de arimasu…"

"Tai-Taichou-dono?" _Keroro-kun's aura is different from usual… What could this mean… AH! _Dororo started to run, run, run, run as fast we could! "No!"

"Dororo-kun, where are you going? Come back here!"

"Keroro-kun, you're going to do something to me, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Liar!"

"Come here, Dororo!"

"No!"

* * *

Orihime casually walked into the restroom and locked the doors. Silently and warily, she opened her bag and a head came out. The head was a creamy purple color with a sharpened, pink headgear-like hat.

She inhaled big gulps of air. Then she turned to the orange teenager and pouted. "Geez, you almost suffocated me!"

"S-Sorry, Pururu-chan… But I can't let anyone see you…" responded Orihime.

"Oh, about that," Pururu clicked something on her forehead and a thin line of rainbow colors outlined her. She winked as she jumped to the ground. "Don't worry. I have an anti-barrier around me, so normal Pekoponians can't see me, with an exception of you, Orihime."

The Shun-Shun Rikka user tilted her head to the side in confusion. _Pekoponian?_

Pururu smiled. "I'll explain. I'm Pururu Kangochou (your lovely purple Keronian!), the chief medic of the Keron Army. I'm in the Garuru Platoon under the direct orders of Garuru Chui. Nice to meet you, Inoue Orihime."

Mildly surprised at her formality, Orihime clumsily bowed. "Ni-Nice to meet you, too, Pururu-chan! N-No, I-I mean… Pu-Pururu-san!" Her face was beet red. It was like meeting the mayor in person! Pururu was a chief medic and an alien on top of that!

The chief medic laughed. "No need to be so formal, Orihime! It's not like I'm going to kill you!" _Not me, but maybe Keroro-kun. _"By the way, you're name... It's from that Pekoponian story, 'Hikoboshi and Orihime,' right?"

Orihime's eyebrows slightly went up. "You knew?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm already an adult, and I've visited Pekopon a few times already- How can I not know?"

"I-I guess you're right..." Orihime said slowly. "Bu-But, if you're an invader, then-" she gasped. _Pu-Pururu-chan is an invader! The-Then that means... If aliens invade Earth, then-_

Ding, dong, ding, dong~

Orihime's thoughts were cut off as the bell chimed in. "A-Ah, afternoon classes are about to begin! Sorry, Pururu-chan, but I'll need you to hide in my bag again- Oh, but you have an anti-barrier around you, right? Then it should be fine if you just stick with me, right? Oh, but what if someone else sees you?" she continued to rant on and on.

The purple alien sweatdropped. "You don't have to think about it this much, Orihime. I'll just take a walk around the school."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yup! Now, hurry and go to your class! I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me," Pururu said quickly, as she pushed her tiny hands on Orihime's back.

"The-Then..." Orihime quickly grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later then!" And she quickly walked out of the door.

The left behind Pururu smiled and waved. "Then, I guess I'll explore this school!"

* * *

Keroro Gunsou slammed his fist onto the desk. He angrily bit his lips and chewed on it.

"Dammit..." he mumbled before shouting. "I'M BORED!"

Tamama continued to eat his chips, completely ignoring (possibly unaware) her leader. "Mm.. Hm.." he munched. "Want some of my snacks, Gunsou-san?"

"No thank you," Keroro replied calmly, putting a finger on his forehead. He glanced down, and he looked unusually serious. "I'm in no mood for snacks... Right now, I'm not in the mood for gunplas or thinking of invasion plans..."

At this very sentence, Tamama Nitouhei paused his chewing and the potato chips bag slipped out of his hands. "Gu-Gunsou-san... Isn't in the mood for... Gu-Gunplas?" His eyes widened each time he said a word. He suddenly stood up on the couch, pressed his crumb-littered hands onto the side of his mouth and shouted, "Someone! Gunsou-san is sick!"

"Ta-Tamama Nitou!" Keroro exclaimed, jumping back a little. "What are you spouting such nonsense for. I'm not sick!"

"Bu-But," Tamama sniffed, tears in his eyes. "Gunsou-san isn't playing with his gunplas... It's weird!"

"What?" the green alien exclaimed. "Just because I'm not playing with my beloved gunplas doesn't mean I'm sick! I love my gunplas model to death, but there are days when I don't feel like it!"

"Re-Really, Gunsou-san?"

Yes, really," Keroro sighed.

Tamama was so touched that he broke into another series of tears. "Waaahh! I-I'm so glad that Gunsou-san isn't going weird!"

Keroro sighed and patted Tamama's head. "There, there," he reassured. Suddenly, at this moment, a brilliant idea came to Gunsou's head! "That's it!"

Tamama sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Gu-Gunsou-san?"

Keroro turned to Tamama. "Let's go to Ichigo-dono's school together! Call everyone else, too!"

"E-EHH?" Tamama exclaimed. "Bu-But, wouldn't I-chi be mad?"

"It doesn't matter, Tamama Nitou! Order everyone to meet at Karakura High immediately!"

"Y-Yes sir! Wait, WHAT!"

* * *

Ichigo leaned on his wooden desk tiredly. "I wanna go home already..." he grumbled.

"I-CHI-GO~!"

The Strawberry immediately reacted form that cry. He jerked his head up, and raised his elbow to exactly 180 degrees, and elbowed the incoming Asano Keigo right on the stomach! Score!

Keigo dropped to the ground, crying. "You're so cruel, Ichigo..." he whined. "At least use your fist..."

He ignored him and started a conversation with Mizuiro, who was right behind me. Keigo continued to cry. So cruel, so cruel.

"By the way, Ichigo, did you know?" Mizuiro said, straying away from the topic. "There's new students coming to this class."

"Eh? Really? Right now?" Ichigo replied.

"Yea. I heard there were five of them. And you know what?"

"What?"

Keigo curiously crawled next to Ichigo's leg, eager to hear some more.

"They all have weird heads."

Ichigo's head dropped to the desk.

"What the heck, Mizuiro!" Keigo piped in. "Take a look at Ichigo, his hair is orange! Are you calling your own friend weird?"

"That's not it, Asano-san," Mizuiro replied calmly with a straight face.

"Noo! Don't use such formalities!"

"It's a different weird. Their entire head is weird. One of them were green."

"So you're saying they have green hair!"

"Of course not, Asano-san. Were you even listening to what I said?"

Ichigo opened his eyes as the conversation went on without him. The only words he could catch were: green, blue, red, yellow, and dark blue. He wondered why did he caught the color words.

Meanwhile, on Orihime's side...

"Eh? Transfer students? And they all have weird heads?" Orihime questioned.

Tatsuki nodded. "I heard some rumors that their aliens in disguise."

Of course they are aliens in disguise.

"Wow... There are already rumors about them?"

"Well, their just rumors. Ah, the teacher is coming." Tatsuki quickly slipped back to her seat.

When the teacher came in, she looked very energetic. "Alright, class!" she called out brightly. "Today we have **five **new students transferring in! Although this period is gonna end soon, who cares! Now," she waved towards the door. "Come in, everyone!"

"Yes!" a rather _girly _voice came in.

A shoe was visible on the door.

Everyone leaned in to see.

Another shoe stepped in, and the class could see the ends of the skirt. Then the uniform came in, and then the head came in.

Pururu peeked through the window. She was about to call out Orihime, but she stopped herself when she heard a voice.

"I'm Yamaguchi Kerako! Nice to meet you, everyone!" Green frog-like face, a brown wig that was braided into two pigtails... Yes... As you all have guessed... Our idiotic invader, Keroro Gunsou!

Color drained away from the entire class, except for the teacher, Ochi-sensei, and Keroro.

Keroro walked to the front of the classroom, followed by another four students.

The next one was... Giroro. He wore the boy's uniform and didn't really wore any specific wig. "I'm Higashi Giropei," he replied lowly.

The third one was Tamama. He wore the girl's uniform with a blonde wig. "I'm Tanaka Tamamako!"

Next was Kururu. He wore the guy's uniform with no wig. "Kukuku... I'm Kishima Kuruio."

Last one was Dororo. He wore his guy's uniform properly. "Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Aoiki Dorornuma, de gozaru-"

"Alright now that's it for the introductions!" Ochi-sensei cut in, not letting Dororo continue. "You five can sit anywhere you want, as long as there's an empty seat!"

"Yes!" Keroro's girly voice called in, as he casually and womanly (at least, he attempted to) walked to a seat next to Ichigo.

Ichigo slapped his forehead as he looked away.

"Hello!" Keroro greeted to Ichigo with an overly bright smile. Kururu walked by and ignored the stares he received. "I'm Yamaguchi Kerako, what's your name?"

"Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo," the Strawberry replied weakly as he avoided Keroro's face.

Keroro leaned in on Ichigo, which he leaned down even more. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, is it? I hope you'll take good care of me!"

"E-Err... Yea, sure..." _What the hell is Keroro and the others doing here! Hm?_ Ichigo glanced at the window next to Orihime. _A purple alien...?

* * *

_The Keroro Shoutai sat in a line at the back of the school, their legs tucked neatly behind them, and hands folded on their laps.

"Keroro," said Ichigo. "What the hell did you come here for!"

Keroro replied in his normal voice, "I was bored, de arimasu."

"Then you could've gone to Hinata's school instead!"

"But... But..." the green alien's shoulders began to shake. He looked up at Ichigo. He gave him the best, watery puppy eyes. "If I went there, Natsumi-dono'll lecture me for it!"

Ichigo stepped a foot back, mildly disgusted by Keroro's puppy eyes. Nevertheless, no matter how disgusting they were, he could never refuse puppy eyes. "A-As long as you don't cause any trouble..."

Keroro clapped his hands together. "Thank you! Thank you, Ichigo-dono!" Deep, deeeeep inside Keroro, he was thinking: _Gergerogerori! First part of the mission was a success. First, I'll get along with everyone and capture their hearts. After that, I'll talk to the principal, get along with him, and then he'll let me take over this school! Once that happens... Gerogero, I'll use this school as my second base and then invade Pekopon with it, de arimasu! _

The Strawberry sighed, dug his face onto his palm and pointed to the door. "Go back to class now. It'll be over soon, and you wouldn't want to miss it on your first day."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

At roughly the same time, Orihime was having a similar conversation with Pururu in the girl's bathroom.

"Those new students... They were your friends, right?" Orihime questioned.

"Yep," Pururu replied. "That green one was Keroro-kun; that red one was Giroro-kun; that dark blue one was Tamama-kun; that yellow one was Kururu-kun; and the blue was Dororo-kun."

"Heeeh," Orihime said simply. "I wonder what they came here for?"

The chief medic shrugged. "I'll go talk to him later."

* * *

As soon as Keroro and the rest walked into the classroom, they were stopped by more than half of the class trying to get a chance to learn more about them.

"Hey, hey, is that your natural face?"

"Kishima-san, your glasses look really cool! Where did you get them? Oh, I love your headphones, too!"

"Yamaguchi-san, your hair looks really nice!"

"Higashi-sama! I'm already your fan!"

"Eeek! Tanaka-san!"

"No, Higashi-sama!"

"No, Kishima-san!"

In the very back, Dororo stood there, with no one to interview him. Waterfall tears fell down his face.

Ichigo sat there in his seat, watching the scene. _They're already that popular... Hey, when I transferred, everyone thought that I was a delinquent just because of my hair color! _He thought with a tiny bit of irritation. "Geez, what did they come here for anyways?"

"Shh! Pururu-chan, lower your voice!"

"Ah, sorry..."

Noticing the rather hushed voices, Ichigo suddenly got curious and leaned on his desk. He saw Orihime talking to Pururu, the creamy purple alien he saw earlier. _Wha... Inoue has an alien, too?_

"But," Pururu crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow at the giant crowd. "I wonder what did Kururu Shouchou used on them?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Kururu Shouchou is the Keroro Shoutai's genius. See that small flower pin on Keroro-kun's hair? That's probably a device used to attract people."

Orihime's eyes sparkled. "Wow! That's amazing!"

Ichigo's face fell onto the desk again. _So he was planning on something again..._ he thought miserably. He tilted his head until his chin was on the desk. As soon as he glanced at the duo, Pururu caught it. She blinked. Ichigo blinked.

_Darn,_ Ichigo cursed. _She saw me._

Pururu jumped onto Ichigo's desk. "Hey..." she began. "You know Keroro-kun, right?"

"Yea..." Ichigo replied weakly. "You know Inoue?"

"I met her this morning. And I'm Keroro-kun's friend, Pururu." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he quickly replied. He glanced at the crowd. Apparently Rukia was there, too. "Do you know what Keroro's doing?"

Pururu glanced at the crowd as well. "I bet he's planning another invasion plan."

"Thought so," Ichigo replied. "His thoughts are so easy to read."

Then Orihime popped in. "Kurosaki-kun, you can see Pururu-chan, too?"

"Yea. I met that green one over there a while ago," the Strawberry replied.

Orihime's heart thumped. _O-Only Kurosaki-kun and I know about aliens... Only we can see them... _

"Oi, Inoue?"

"W-Waaah!" Orihime yelped. Ichigo eyed her curiously, and that made Orihime's heart thump even more. "Y-You surprised me!"

"Sorry, Inoue. But you wouldn't answer me no matter how many times I called you. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea! I'm perfectly healthy. S-See?" she lifted her arms up and down to assure him.

Pururu examined the scene before. She gave a glint. _Ah, I see the situation now..._ She smiled. "Orihime, do you mind if I stay for tonight?"

"E-Eh? O-Of course!" she replied happily. "You can stay as long as you want!"

"Thank you! Then, I think I better get going now." With that, Pururu jumped off the table before casually slid past the crowd.

Keroro blinked as Pururu passed by. "Pururu-chan...?"

* * *

After school, the rain continued to sprinkle down. The school building was being emptied out as the students walked out.

However, not for Keroro and the rest!

Keroro smiled brightly as he shook hands with Orihime. "Nice to meet you, Orihime-dono! I'm Keroro Gunsou, de arimasu! From what I hear from Ichigo-dono, you're good friends with Pururu Kangochou, am I right?"

"E-Err... Yea, nice to meet you to, er... Keroro... kun?" Orihime replied, a sweatdrop on her head.

"And the rest are my subordinates!" he jumped out of his Pekoponian suit. "This Tamama Nitouhei! Giroro Gouchou! Kururu Souchou! And Dororo Heichou, de arimasu!"

"U-Umm... Nice to meet you... Tamama-kun, Giroro-kun, Kururu-kun... And... Um... Do-Dororo...kun?"

"That's right, Orihime-dono! With us five, we'll take over Pekopon! Of course, we'll leave an exception for you, Orihime-dono, as for-"

A fist pounded Keroro's head.

Ichigo help up his steaming fist. "You don't have to say that much, Keroro."

"Yes... I'm sorry..." Keroro replied meekly as he rubbed his sore bump.

Orihime smiled weakly. "Then, I think I better get going now..."

"Oh, then do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo offered. "It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone at this hour."

Orihime blushed and waved a declining hand. "N-No... It's fine! I can go home myself! But thanks for the offer, Kurosaki-kun!" she quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, hiding her red face. "B-Bye!"

Ichigo stood there, staring at the door. "Bye...?"

"Ichigo-dono~!" the green alien chirped as he hopped onto the Strawberry's head. "Let's go home and do homework together!"

Ichigo looked at the ground with a disgusted face. "I don't wanna hear that from you."

* * *

Orihime opened her door, clumsily took off her shoes, and jogged to her older brother's shrine. She panted as she sat, but forced a smile. "I'm home, Onii-chan."

"Welcome back, Orihime."

Her eyes flung opened at the words that replied back to her. She searched for the speaker, and she found none other than the purple alien, Pururu.

"Pu-Pururu-chan!" Orihime exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

The chief medic smiled as she sat in front of her the orange teen. "Just used some tools to break in. Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine..." Suddenly, her nose detected a nice, smelling aroma that lingered around. She sniffed some more to identify the smell. "It smells nice... What were you making?"

"I'm making some space omlette. It'll be done in just a moment."

Orihime's eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together, her mouth hung opened with a string of drool. "R-Really?"

"Really! I made some just for you, Orihime!"

"Waaah! Thank you, Pururu-chan! I'll be looking forward to it!" And so, she quickly jogged to the kitchen, the smell enticed her even more than before as the smell for stronger in the kitchen.

She excitedly peeked at the dish.

Her eyes sparkled.

"UWAAH!"she exclaimed heartily. "It's a moving omlette with octopus legs! Itadakimasu!" She took a huge bite. "Mmm! It's delicious!"

The space omlette that everyone has been so afraid of... Is actually crying.

* * *

Although the ending sucks... I think this one is a lot better than the last one.

This chapter seems more focused on Keroro coming to Karakura High than Orihime and Pururu... Anyways! As I say below, this story is like the original storyline for Keroro Gunsou, but with Bleach characters in it. Any characters you want in it? Or any chapters you would like? Message me or say it in the review, I'll gladly take any suggestions!

When I was writing this entire series, I just wanted it to be somewhat like the original story or Keroro Gunsou, but with Bleach characters in it. So, this story has really no plot (just like Keroro Gunsou) and I don't think there will be any pairings in this. Also, thank you, Yue Twilight for all the reviews you've gave me, (although you're the only reviewer, I'm happy!) and I hope that I will be able to improve this story as well as my writing. I'll see you next year, readers!


	7. Chapter 6

I'm sorry...

I actually wrote a chapter ahead and I saved it here... But 60 days passed so it automatically got deleted and I didn't have another copy, so it took me a lot longer... I'm so sorry...

But this chapter is about the red soldiers, befriending each other...although its not very interesting... I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunsou or Bleach.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Renji & Giroro, The Red Soldiers!**

"Renji, pass me that stack over there."

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya simply scribbled away on his paper, his eyes not bothering to take a quick glance at the paper. He simply grabbed a sheet and wrote on it, and did the same to the next one. He didn't even mutter a "thank you" to his subordinate.

Not that Renji exactly minded. His captain was always like that.

Kuchiki Byakuya was always calm and cool. He was focused on only his work and not anything else. The only time Renji would ever know show affection for is most probably towards Rukia and Hisana.

Come to think of it. Even though it had absolutely no feelings to it, Byakuya did tell a joke.

I'm sure all you, readers know—the shinigami illustrated picture book series. The haircut and telephone joke.

Even now Renji can see the shocked and white faces the audiences' had when his captain had told the telephone joke.

"Renji."

The lieutenant almost jumped out of his skin. "Y-Yes, Taichou?"

"My kenseikan is to symbolize my nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family."

"Yes, I know that." A drop of sweat dripped down the lieutenant's face. Is Byakuya reading his mind?

"It holds the rights as the head of the family."

"Yea… What about it?"

Byakuya finally took one glance at his lieutenant. "It isn't easy to put that kenseikan on. Pulling it out is simpler. That kenseikan is passed down from generation after generation. It is something that all heads of the Kuchiki clan should wear. We do not disgrace it, for as it holds the title of being the head. Hidden behind that simple design are the rights of being the head of the family. The head never leaves a stain on the family's name; therefore, whatever it may be, I suggest to you that-"

And he continued on and on and on. He said everything so perfectly without any hesitation. It was too much for Renji that he couldn't even breathe!

"I-I got it, Taichou," Renji stuttered out, his kness on the ground, holding his throat. "Y-you don't have to tell me anymore." _He's trying to hide the telephone joke by saying how noble that hairpiece thing is!_

Byakuya silenced. "As long as you understand," he said calmly. Then he continued on to his work.

Renji sighed in relief. At least his captain wasn't going to continue.

"Renji," Byakuya said suddenly, again.

He jumped again. _Isn't he done yet? _"Y-Yea?"

"You can go take a break."

"O-Oh…" Renji knew how powerful Byakuya was; but he didn't know he was this powerful!

He sighed and walked out of the room, scratching his head. _Maybe I'll go visit Ichigo or something…_ After all, he was on break. He had nothing to do in the Soul Society after all.

* * *

Giroro hummed quietly to himself as he turned the stick slowly in the piles of leaves. There were some sweet potatoes left, so he thought that maybe he'll cook some…so he and Natsumi can eat it together.

He giggled quietly to himself at the thought. He grabbed a perfectly roasted sweet potato, waved it in the air and danced something like a ballet in joy.

"I'll eat this with Natsumi!" he said in joy, still twirling around.

"Oh! A sweet potato! Mind if I have one?"

Poor little Giroro heard the voice. What was inevitable was that the moment he stopped twirling around, a hand just grabbed the stick with the potato forked on it and ate it!

Giroro's jaws dropped to the ground, his entire body a ghastly color and dried up in shock. His dreams were destroyed just by a single potato!

Ichigo chewed the snack heartily. "Hey, this is pretty good," he complimented, taking another bite of the warm snack.

"Fool!" Giroro whined, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I was supposed to eat that!"

"Oi, you don't have to get so mad over a potato," Ichigo said, kicking the alien away. "Besides…" he started to tremble, a vein on his head. He pointed to his right. Three happy little aliens were dancing around, playing some kind of game. "…this is my house! What do you and Keroro think you're doing barging at someone else's house!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to eat my potato!" Giroro retorted back, a vein on his head as well as he forehead bumped into Ichigo's.

"Then don't barge into my house all the time!" Ichigo bumped his head into the alien's forehead harder. Both of them sent a sparks at each other, glaring quite deeply at each other.

"Now, now, calm down everyone," said Keroro, as he walked towards them with a potato in hand. He took a _huge _bite of the potato and chewed on it noisily.

Both Ichigo and Giroro faced Keroro. Sending him a glare, he shouted, "Don't eat my potatoes!"

"Its fine, isn't it, Senpai?" Tamama said, chewing on his potato that he apparently stole from the piles. He gulped down his food as he spoke, "You can always buy more!" That innocent smile just fueled the fire.

"Kukuku…" Kururu chuckled. He took out a raw sweet potato out of nowhere. "Senpai, you can have my special cultivated sweet potato. Its curry flavored."

A mad, burning aura was around the red alien, glaring at each and every one of them. "_I don't need it!_"

The captain and private seat both backed away from the raging alien.

"Gi-Giroro-senpai is really mad today!" Tamama whispered out loud. "What should we do?"

"P-Please don't ask me, Tamama-kun!" Keroro whispered back.

A sweatdrop fell down Ichigo's head. _Geez, these aliens…_ He buried his head into his palm as he sighed.

Hey, you're the one who started this!

"Anyways," Ichigo said loudly enough to grab the aliens' attention. "Turn on your anti-barrier. Yuzu and Karin are going to come back soon."

But luck is never on their side. This where someone always appear in these kinds of situation!

"Oiii! Ichigo!"

Ichigo froze. _Crap! It's Renji! What is he doing here?_

He turned around to the gateway. No one was there._ What?_ He turned to his side. No one was there.

"Up here, up here!"

Ichigo looked up at his roof. His eyes started to twitch. Renji was up there, grinning like how they first met.

"Looks like you got something interesting down there!"

"N-No, this is—"

However, before Ichigo can even finish, Renji jumped, soared into the air like some gallant acrobat, and landed onto the ground pitifully with a loud _thud!_

Keroro blinked, with a sweatdrop on his head. "U-Um, are you ok?"

"Yea!" Renji suddenly exclaimed, springing his head out of the ground. He jumped up and landed right in front of Keroro.

"G-Gero…" Keroro uttered with a sweatdrop. He moved his hand back out of instinct, ready to make his move if this "Pekoponian" do anything.

Renji leaned in closely at the alien's face, examining him closely. He stared for a few minutes already, without blinking.

Keroro, on the other hand, froze and just blinked. "Gero…"

Finally, Renji said, "Ichigo…" he turned around. "…humans…are weird."

Ichigo collapsed onto the ground.

…Abarai-san, Gunsou and the others are not even humans! Wait, aren't you a human as well (although you're a shinigami)?

"Listen, Renji," Ichigo said, pushing himself off the ground, his veins throbbing. "Those four are not humans."

"Really?" Renji glanced quickly at every Keronian and then back to Ichigo. "But they look like you. Especially that yellow one."

Kururu chuckled, pushing his "eyebrows" together. His hands rose up to his lips, as he said, "Kukuku… Kurosaki Ichigo… Yellow and orange make a good match, don't they?"

"No, they don't." Ichigo replied flatly. "And I don't look like him, and humans don't look like aliens."

"Huh? Aliens?" Renji questioned, taking another glance at the group. "They're really aliens?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied, a vein on his head. "They're real aliens that plan to conquer this world."

Now, we all know that the Keroro Shoutai's original plan here at Pekopon was to invade, but after meeting the Hinata's, they completely forgot about their work, and were determined to stick to their plan, but they were all an epic failure.

Although this may sound stupid to others, this is the truth—Gunsou and the others are here to invade this world. This is no joke; they will, someday, invade this world (probably). The world will end by Gunsou's hands. Not by 2012, or by global warming, or anything you've heard. It will end by the aliens (probably).

I doubt that you are convinced after hearing all these pointless paragraphs, but hearing it from an invader's mouth is frightening. Suspicious and foreign beings that earth has almost absolutely no connection or information about, we are left speechless and defenseless (although we have some weapons, but who knows if they can counter it).

But, hearing "alien's invading earth" from another human's mouth, is completely dumb, idiotic and almost ridiculous.

This is exactly how Abarai Renji is feeling. He let out a howling laugh. He laughed so terribly hard, that he rolled onto the ground, slapped his eyes several times that tears were coming out.

Well, maybe Renji wasn't exactly feeling "dumb and idiotic" but rather humorous and stupid.

"Hah!" Renji exclaimed, picking himself up as he stifled a laugh. "A-Aliens, you say? And that they're going to conquer the world? M-My gosh, Ichigo, that's like the lamest joke you can ever spout out!" He could feel the laughter crawling his way up on his lungs, trying to come out and just massage his lungs to his content!

Hey, you're not convinced after hearing all those pointless paragraphs I've been spouting out?

Ichigo's face went red and steam was crawling above his head. _I know its lame, but it's the truth! _

The truth always hurts, Kurosaki-san.

As Renji chortled and rolled over as if he were having a giggly seizure, Giroro burned with anger, sending deep and sharp glares at the shinigami. His fingers twitched to grab his machine guns and ready to zap him into a piece of burnt trash, but he restrained himself. He was a soldier, and he will not do anything to disgrace himself any further from this impudent shinigami.

"B-Besides," Renji said between his chuckles. "Such colorful beings th-that are barely over a feet tall, think that they can take over this giant world?" He bursts into his maniac and seizure-like series of laughter.

_Snap. _The corporal's patience line has snapped.

He snatched his guns and pointed it dangerously at the red-headed lieutenant.

Renji stopped and his laughter miraculously stopped. He picked himself off the ground and stared at the red soldier, who was pointing his guns at him.

"…Eh?"

"Bastard…" Giroro growled, leveling his guns. "…don't make fun of us!"

_POW, POW, POW!_

Renji dodged each and every shot in very unusual movements. Each shot that were fired…felt as if he were on the tip of a cliff!

"C-Calm down!" Renji yelped as he ducked another shot.

Giroro stayed silent, aiming for his one and only target.

"Argh!" Renji shouted as he meekly dodged another incoming bullet which just barely burned the tip of his hair. He flung his hand to his zanpakutou. He immediately unsheathed it and commanded, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

His long, slender katana transformed into a six part segmented blade. He sliced the air with his weapon, and the blade stretched flexibly like a whip. It snaked across the ground towards Giroro.

His eyes slightly broadened; he wasn't expecting a counterattack. He quickly moved out of the way, barely enough to just scar his tummy.

He gingerly rubbed his scratch. It was just a little scratch, nothing too serious. The red soldier picked up his guns and aimed it again at the shinigami, who lashed out his sword like a whip.

It was a battle between a sword and a gun; a shinigami and an alien; red versus red. Keroro and Tamama simply watched at this somewhat "amazing" sight to them. Kururu chuckled away, while Ichigo just watched, somewhat dried up like a mummy.

And so, Giroro simply pulled the trigger and something like a laser beam shot out to attack Renji, but Renji swatted it away with his zanpakutou. The sword extended again, attempting to capture the alien, but he didn't give up. He jumped, and landed on the rooftop.

Renji sucked his teeth and let out a small "tch" at how he failed to capture him, but he smirked. "I take back what I said earlier."

Giroro raised an eyebrow.

Renji turned his zanpakutou into its sealed form, and sheathed it back to its scabbard. "I was wrong; you aliens aren't too shabby, despite your size. You remind me of someone I know," he smirked.

"Hmph," Giroro huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "A man never takes back his words."

"Sorry," Renji grinned sheepishly. "But just this time." He dabbed his chest with his thumb. "I'm Abarai Renji, the lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

Giroro laid his eyes on Renji. "I'm…" he began. He slowly raised his arm into a perfect and sharp salute. "…Giroro Gouchou of the Keroro Shoutai."

"I-Isn't this…" Ichigo began. He was completely worn out and baffled by the two red-head's fight and then a comrade-like meeting after such a fight. He turns. "…kinda lame?"

Although Kurosaki-san didn't get much attention in this chapter, indeed, this is one lame chapter. But…this is to show, that there are even boring, yet weird days in his life.

* * *

Exactly what the Narrator says.

By the way, the chapter I had was about Matsumoto. But don't worry, I'll definitely write it! It'll probably take me a month, but I'm not sure. Hopefully, I can write more during spring break (in April) and during my weekends.

Thank you for reading and being patient! And I'm sorry for the ridiculously long update!


	8. Chapter 7

Yay, yay~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Matsumoto, Most Probably the Most Troublesome Lieutenant, de arimasu!**

Matsumoto Rangiku smile giddily as she walked around the room, humming a soft tune.

Hitsugaya sat there, rushing through paperwork. His eyes were kept sternly on the paper in front of him.

Finally, he said, "Matsumoto."

"What is it, Taichou?" she sang.

"Go do some paperwork."

"Don't wanna."

"Go do it."

"I don't wanna!"

"Go do it!"

"I don't wanna, Taichou!" Matsumoto yelped, albeit a smile on her face. "I'm gonna go to the World of the Living!"

"For what?" Hitsugaya questioned. "I'll assure you that there is nothing there for you to play there. Besides, tonight we're—"

"Ichigo has aliens at his place!" Matsumoto suddenly exclaimed.

Hitsugaya nearly jumped out of his seat at her sudden yell. He landed right on the side of his chair where the armrest is. He blinked. "What nonsense are you—"

"I wanna go see them!" She bolted right out of the door with shunpo. "I'll be right back~!"

The Tenth Division's captain stared at the spot where he was talking to Matsumoto, and then back at the door. Irritation stacked up inside him as his mind took a moment to get everything organized.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Tamama and Momoka flinched as they both whipped their heads at the ceiling. The gorgeous chandeliers hanging on the ceiling was slightly shaking. They both turned to each other.

"Earthquake, perhaps?" Momoka said.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's Paul's sneeze?" Tamma joked.

Momoka slightly giggled. "Oh, Tama-chan. Maybe something fell upstairs."

"Maybe!" He grinned.

* * *

Kon whimpered as he stared out the window like a lonely puppy. His floppy hands and flat face was pressed against the glass as if he was stuck to it.

A small tear dripped down his cheeks and shimmered. "Nee-san… Where did you go?"

"Rukia just went to Soul Society for some party or something," Ichigo replied as he read his textbooks.

"Party?" Kon replied, getting his face off the glass.

"Yea. Apparently it's something only for the Gotei 13." He turned in his wheel chair. "I think it was something to congratulate all of the captains' and lieutenants' hard work."

"How come you're not going?"

He shrugged. "I'm just a substitute. I guess they don't have any reasons for me to go."

"…That's…sad…" Kon said softly. Despite his words, deeeep inside him, he was thinking, _Damn them! If only they invited him, then I can take over his body and then I'll go get all the girls I can! _A river of drool dripped from his mouth as he rubbed his hands together.

A sweatdrop fell down on Ichigo's head. _If I go, then Kon's going to do something again! I should be grateful to them for once. _"Well," Ichigo began. "Rukia's not here, and Keroro and the others aren't here today, maybe I can finally enjoy my life as a normal human being!"

Kon scoffed and crossed his arms. "As long as _I _am here, you'll never get a normal life! I, Kon-sama, will turn your life into an unexpectedly adventurous life! That's why if you should just peacefully hand over your body—GAH!"

Kon didn't even have a second to know what just happened. He didn't need to think about it; he already knows who it is! This familiar crushing feeling that sat on top of him that just jumped on top of him, that perky voice…yes, this person…

"Hey there, Ichigo!"

"Rangiku-san!" Kon and Ichigo both shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you were at the party."

"That doesn't take place until tonight. Anyways!" She jumped right up and stood on the bumpy bed. "I heard that you have aliens!"

He immediately backed away to a corner. _H-How does she know about it…_ He gasped at this point. _…D-Don't tell me…_ He whipped to the window, and sent a glinting glare at the sky like a cat chasing its prey.

* * *

A cold chill snaked down Renji's spine. He flinched and looked behind him.

"What's wrong, Abarai-kun?" Kira asked.

"N-No… I just felt that someone's staring at me…"

"You should be careful. Did you happen to tell anyone about secrets or something?"

"Of course not!" Renji laughed. "A lieutenant should never tell lies!"

Liar!

* * *

Matsumoto's eyes shone brightly like a child's. "Where are the aliens?"

"U-Um, they're not here right now…"

"Then take me there!"

"W-Well, it's pretty far away—"

"I'll use shunpo to get there!"

"B-But they might not recognize you—"

"You just have to come along with me!"

"B-But—"

"Today's a Sunday, right? You have time! Come on!" She snatched the daydreaming Kon. She shoved her finger into his mouth, grabbed the pill out of his mouth, and then shoved it into Ichigo's mouth, although his was clearly resisting.

"R-Rangiku—"

"Come on!"

The pill successfully entered his mouth. It rolled down his lungs and into his stomach, and out came the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo!

Matsumoto smiled. "See? It wasn't that hard."

He grabbed his throat as he wiped off Kon's saliva on his mouth. "Ew! You should've taken the badge, instead!"

"But that stuffed animal seemed like he wanted to go into your body."

"If you let him run loose in my body—" An outline of Ichigo's body was flashing in the air.

…Kon runs away quick!

The lieutenant grabbed the substitute's back collar and dragged him out through the window. "Come one!"

"Ra-Rangiku-san—WAAAH!" Before he even knew it, Matsumoto used shunpo and then she inhumanely disappeared from roof to roof like a ninja!

A few minutes later.

"Thi-This is fine, right, Rangiku-san?"

"Yep! Now all I gotta do it ring the bell, right?" She rang the bell just as she said, and then a soft _ding, dong _sounded.

"Yes?" came a female voice.

Matsumoto happily kept on her smile as she excitedly waited for the door to open and welcome her in!

Ichigo simply stared at the ground in complete defeat.

The door swung open, and Matsumoto's pale gray eyes shown as brightly as ever. As the door opened by each centimeter, Matsumoto leaned closer. However, as the door opened even more, she stopped leaning and instead, her eyes widened up the point where her eyebrows can't go up anymore.

Standing in the middle of the door, was a motherly figure. The figure had an apron, something that all mothers usually have. The legs were all hairless and thin just like a model's. The waist was small and cute, and the hands were long and slender while holding a ladle, just like what all mothers would have.

Why would Matsumoto-san be so scared of this lovely figure?

Eh? The face? I haven't described the face yet?

The face was big and round. There was a red star right in the middle of the forehead, and lovely caramel hair toppled over the shoulders and the ends slightly caved in. The face was green and slimy, and unexceptionally smooth and rubbery.

…EH!

The motherly figure—No, Keroro Gunsou blinked. "Hm? Oh, guests!" Keroro smiled as he hopped towards the frozen Matsumoto.

"Hello there! Is there anything I can do for you?"

. . .

After a few moment of silence…the statue named Matsumoto Rangiku cracked. A small rock cascaded down the head, until it completely crumbled down like a fragile mountain.

Ichigo stared. _Poor Rangiku-san…_

Her hopes and dreams have been destroyed. Just like a kid waiting for Santa, but only to find a costume in their dad's room…

* * *

Inside a dark room, filled with dull, glaring and blinking lights, Kururu sits there, with a huge scowling screen in front of him. The screen played out a scene of Keroro in a motherly outfit with Matsumoto frozen right there on the spot.

"…Kukuku… Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13."

Kururu chuckled evilly as he typed something on his keyboard. "Idiots."

* * *

"Ah, please excuse my appearance earlier, Rangiku-dono," Keroro said sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "I ordered that online so I wanted to try that out as soon as possible."

Matsumoto waved her hand and said brightly, "Nope, it's fine! But you sure are an interesting alien. You have the shape of a frog!"

"That's right, de arimasu! I'm from the Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon Leader, Keroro Gunsou, de arimasu!" He saluted in a dignified manner as he proudly let steam escape his nostrils.

Matsumoto grinned, stood up straight and tall and saluted as well. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant of the Tenth Division under my captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Keroro grinned and stretched out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rangiku-dono."

She took the hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Keroro." They both broke off their hands, and then she said, "You say you're an invader? Then how will you invade this world?"

"That's," Keroro raised his finger high up in the air. "Something you will see now! Our platoon's genius, Kururu Shouchou is now building our machine right now. Would you like to come with us?"

She clapped her hands together in delight. "Absolutely!"

"O-Oi, Rangiku-san!" Ichigo butted in, who was silent all this time. "I wouldn't suggest that—"

"Why?" she asked innocently. "It's not everyday you see aliens!"

"I'm sure it's not everyday to see ghosts and hollows running havoc," Ichigo added softly to himself sarcastically. "Besides, Keroro and the others have run way too many plans already. I don't think it's going to be another successful—"

"Be quiet!" Keroro suddenly shouted, pointing his finger at Ichigo. "If Rangiku-dono wants to see our plan, then I shall respect her wishes, de arimasu! You have no rights to interfere with her desires!"

"I-I know that! But if you do anything to her—"

"Don't worry, Ichigo!" The lieutenant called out, waving her hand. "I have my zanpakutou with me!"

"B-But—"

"You sure are persistent, Ichigo-dono!" Keroro shouted as he folded his arms. "Do you not trust us?"

"Yea." He replied bluntly. "I don't trust you."

A dramatic and shocked face crossed the alien's face as if lightening had struck him. He collapsed and chewed on a handkerchief, with the spotlights shining only on him. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out, "Ah, Ichigo-dono doesn't trust me! What have I done to deserve this… However, I shall not fall! I can still see hope! Don't worry, Ichigo-dono!" He threw the piece of cloth to the side and crossed his arms in a dignified manner, "Matsumoto Rangiku-dono shall be placed in our up most care! If anything were to happen to her, we the Keroro Shoutai shall bear that responsibility!"

The shinigami's jaws dropped down his head sunk down. _This guy…_

"Thank you, Keroro! Although I can take care of myself!"

"No need for thanks, Rangiku-dono. My fellow comrades and I will protect you from any hollows!"

…_Is unbelievably stupid!_

Ichigo couldn't care even less anymore.

"If you still don't trust us," Keroro added, pointing a finger at him. "Then I shall show it to you!"

"E-Eh?"

"Kururu Shouchou!" Keroro hollered to nowhere. "Please get that out!"

Back in his room, Kururu chuckled as usual. "Roger that, Taichou." He reached out his hand for a button. "I press."

Going back to our main characters of this chapter, our characters stood still, waiting for something to happen. Matsumoto was waiting excitedly for something to happen, although she has yet to grasp the situation. Ichigo stood there, completely flabbergasted at what's going to happen.

Keroro, on the other hand, was smirking. If he could just prove to Ichigo that he is worthy of protecting Matsumoto, then he could easily manipulate him! Gergerogerori~!

Oops, I sound too much like Gunsou.

Anyways, there was an earthquake shaking the house. Immediately reacting to the quake, Ichigo said, "Oi, Keroro, what's happening!"

"Now, now, just watch, Ichigo-dono," Keroro replied, still smirking. "It'll be over soon…"

Although he was puzzled there for a moment, the scenery around him suddenly transformed into…

"…an amusement park?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Wow!" Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining. "Aliens sure do have some awesome technology!"

"Gerogerogero!" Keroro laughed arrogantly. "We'll decide our battles here, Ichigo-dono!" He glanced over his shoulder, his grin/smirk still on. "Come on, everyone!"

Like ninjas, all members of the platoon appeared behind their leader—Except for Kururu, who came in by using a machine like a bulldozer.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "If this is a battle, then why are your friends here?" _Oh, how did I end up in this sort of situation?_

"I never said anything about the battle being one-on-one, de arimasu," Keroro replied arrogantly, his eyes closed in dark manner. "Since you called your friends here, I called mine just as well!"

"What?" Ichigo turned back.

"Yahoo, Kurosaki-kun~!"

"Ichigo, you better not back away from a fight!"

"…Yo."

"Hey, why am I here?"

"Look, look, Nee-chan, it's a new shinigami!"

"Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this?"

His eyes went wide and in appall as he watches most of his friends gathered there. Orihime, Renji, Chad, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Ishida! What were they doing here?

"Why are you guys here…?"

"That's what I want to know!" Natsumi shouted. She angrily stomped over to Keroro, gripped his up and muttered to him threateningly, "Stupid Frog, why did you drag us here?"

Keroro blinked and shivered in fear as he sweat dripped. "P-P-P-Please c-c-c-c-calm d-d-d-down, Na-Na-Natsumi-dono… I-I can explain, d-de arimasu…"

She narrowed her eyes for a moment to decide. In the end, she just threw him on the ground.

_I-I'm saved,_ Keroro thought in relief. "Anyways, we'll get on with the game here," Keroro cleared his throat. "The object of the game is to score the most points in order to win. Our judge, Angol Mois-dono will randomly decide our game from a lottery box."

"You could say, a gamble?" Mois smiled, waving.

"Now everyone, are we clear on this?"

No one said anything. Keroro glanced a quick look at Mois, signaling her with his eyes going up and down.

"I got it, Oji-sama," Mois smiled. He took out a box sitting next to her, and then she stuck her hand in it, feeling the big piles of piles cramped inside the box. She randomly drew out a slip of paper that read, "Gun shooting."

"G-Gun shooting?" Ichigo exclaimed. "W-Wait, none of us have any experience with guns—Heck, we'll be arrested for that!"

* * *

"Hmph, so I'm first, huh."

"Exactly," Keroro said. "Go for it, Giroro-kun!"

Giroro ignored him. His eyes were set right on Natsumi, who had an irritated look.

_Natusmi…_ Giroro thought silently to himself. _As a soldier, I will not disgrace myself; especially in shooting!_

"Alright, then everyone!" Mois announced over the microphone. "More than fifty seconds have passed, we'll now announce our players for this round!"

"Hey, what's up with that?" Natsumi interrupted. "We haven't chosen our player yet!"

"Oh, excuse me," Keroro said arrogantly, a cheeky smirk on his smug face. "I forgot to mention it in the rules—If you don't decide your played within more than fifty seconds, then your player will be automatically chosen—randomly, of course."

She gritted her teeth and she sent a chilling glare at him.

That smug face was immediately wiped off his little face as sweat raced down his face. "A-A-Anyways, please take a look at the screen!"

Everyone directed their attention towards the big hologram screen that appeared in the azure sky. On the left, it said "Pekoponian Team" while the right said "Keronian Team." Under the "Keronian Team" was Giroro, while the "Pekoponian Team," was…

…Ishida Uryuu.

There was silence in their group for a while. Ichigo took a nervous glance at Ishida. "O-Oi, I-Ishida…?" he said slowly, slowly taking a peek at his face.

He got closer to his face…and Ishida…

"E-Eh?"

…had this extremely, proud and _happy _expression on his face!

"Hah!" Ishida exclaimed, pushing up his glasses. He pointed a finger at Keroro's group, his white cape whirling in the wind. "I don't care whether you're an alien or some UMA, but if it's shooting, the Quincy's will never lose!"

"Oh, that's right!" Orihime called out. "Ishida-kun is a Quincy, right? If he can shoot his arrows, then he has no problem shooting guns!"

"B-But Inoue," Ichigo protested. "Guns and arrows are different—"

"Huh? What's the difference?" Renji questioned. "Both still shoot."

"No, like I said, they're—"

"A gun shoots a bullet, and a bow and an arrow shoots an arrow. Both are still shooting," Matsumoto pointed out.

"No, you need to trigger the gun, and a bow—Hm?" Then it hit him. "Wait… A bow and a gun still needs something to trigger it…"

"See?" Renji and Matsumoto exclaimed together.

They say that even clueless people still have its uses. In this case, clueless shinigamis still have their own way of pointing things out.

"Then, is everyone ready?" Mois announced suddenly. She held a whistle in hand. "Although it took some time to prepare the shooting game, we now finally begin! You could say, procrastinated? Anyways, we'll now move on!"

Ishida picked up the gun that was already their for him. He knew carrying a gun is illegal, but hey, this is an alien's gun, and it's just a game! Think of it as a gun used in those computer games!

He grabbed the gun and oof—the gun was hanging right on Ishida's hands!

_H-How can a gun be this heavy?_

He stole a wary glance at Giroro. He was carefully cleaning his guns with a towel and checked for any marks on his guns several times.

_Tch,_ Ishida grunted. _This guy…he's an expert at guns. However, being a Quincy…_ His glasses gave a dangerous shine as he held up the weighted gun.

…_I cannot afford to lose!_

"All contestants, are you ready?" Mois asked over the mic. Both players nodded. "Then…ready…" The whistle gave a sharp screech. "Go!"

Giroro and Ishida quickly got into their gun shooting position and were ready to shooting, however…as if the target circles had its own will… It suddenly started to run away! On top of that, it grew legs!

"Huh!" Ichigo shouted out, appalled. "What's with those targets! At this rate, no one is going to be able to shoot it!"

"What are you talking about, Ichigo-dono!" Keroro replied back. "In order to be able to protect Rangiku-dono, this simple training is nothing! It's the basics of the basics!"

An anger mark popped on his head. _Thi-This guy…_

"Anyhow, let's just watch them."

Although unwillingly, Ichigo scoffed and watches the two players chase after their targets.

"Come back here!" Giroro shouted as he shot a thin laser-like beam. It only barely grazed the side of the target that has Giroro's name on it. An anger mark flashed on his head as he speeded it up. "You bastard!"

Meanwhile, here on Ishida's side…

The target suddenly stopped, which made Ishida stop as well. Seizing this chance, Ishida positioned his gun, but! The target just turned his back, smacked its behind as if mocking him (he is!), and then made weird faces with his hands.

Ishida's calming rope went _pop._

He shot out his gun at the circle, but it only dodged it with just one small movement: tilting his head to the side.

_Pop, pop, pop._

He shot more laser-like beams at the circle, but the circle merely ducked, jumped, or tilted out of the way. It didn't even more one inch away from its spot.

Ishida shook in anger as he threw his guns away.

"A mere tool is mocking me, a Quincy?" he mumble softly to himself. He fixed his glasses to his nose and then gathered up some reiatsu around him…and then he formed his Quincy bow and arrow!

Ichigo just had his jaws dropped to the ground as well as Natsumi, while Orihime and Matsumoto just went, "oh my." Chad and Renji were just silent about it. Fuyuki was going crazy over his weapon.

His glasses gave a glint as the target back away…

"You'll regret mocking me."

He stretched the bow string, let go, and it stabbed right through the middle of target mark.

_Ding, ding~_

"Disqualified~!" Mois announced with a great smile.

Ichigo just sat on the ground on all fours, an aura of defeat around him.

"Hmph, I guess that should be obvious since I used my arrow," Ishida said with a straight face after pushing up his glasses.

"Don't say it with such a straight face!" Ichigo shouted, as he ran up to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Calm down, Kurosaki," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses again. "It's only the first round. We haven't lost yet."

"What about your pride as a Quincy, huh?"

"Th-That's…" He looked away and fixed his glasses. "I said no such thing about my pride as a Quincy."

_This idiot! _Ichigo just wanted to punch this guy right now.

"Then, due to the Pekoponian Team's disqualification for using a different weapon over than guns, the Keronian Team gets ten points! By the way, each round is worth ten points. Now then we'll go on to the next one!" She stuck her hand in the box, and slipped it right out of the box. The slip read, "Eat, Eat!"

"Oh? Looks like this round is for big eaters!" Mois shouted.

Heat shot out of Tamama's nose. "Gunsou-san… It's my turn, isn't it?" He ask deeply.

"Go, Tamama Nitou."

"Aye, Sir"

"I'll go this time, Kurosaki-san!" Inoue offered cheerfully.

"Maybe this time we'll win!" Renji said hopefully. "Go for it, Inoue!"

"Thanks, Abarai-kun!" She jogged off to the center, where Tamama was, heat flaring from his nose.

"S-Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this…" Ichigo shivered.

Matsumoto patted on Ichigo's back. "If it's Orihime-chan, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!"

"It's Inoue, that's why I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Hmph, listen up here girl," Tamama said haughtily. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean that I'll go easy on ya."

"Don't worry!" Orihime patted her arms in high hopes. "I've got confidence in my stomach!"

_Hehe, this stupid girl has no idea what I'm made out of! Besides, with such a small stomach like hers, how does she expect to defeat me like this? _"Hey, begin the match already!"

"Got it!" Mois replied. A cartful of food was suddenly transported in front of the players. There were different varieties of food: sweet, creamy pastries, juicy meat, crunchy and fresh vegetables, warm, hearty soups, refreshing drinks, oh in the eyes of the contestants, they were so delicious looking that they were already drooling!

"H-How can they both drool over those…?" Renji commented in disgust, backing away with Ichigo, Chad and Ishida. Matsumoto leaned forward with a finger on her lips.

"Aww, lucky Orihime gets to eat all those food…"

_H-How can she say that! _The guys thought.

In the eyes of Orihime and Tamama, they looks very delicious. However, what do the others see…?

The sloppy and crawly Space Okonomiyaki FX Special was splashing its octopus arms around, a weird, gooey waxy-like goo was in a box that had weird and indescribable colors. The chopped vegetables had one eye and it was all moving and still alive. The "hearty" soup was a disgusting purple color with some fish tails sticking out, and bubbles were rising up and popping like some kind of potion.

Does this look delicious to you?

With all these food cramped together…a strange nasty green aura was emitting from the carts.

Ew…

"Now let us begin! The player who finishes first, or eats more than the other player, then it's their win! Ready…"

They both tapped their chopsticks.

"Go!"

They both lunged at the cart like a wild beast.

Chad covered his mouth, trying not to barf. The Quincy and the two other shinigami already threw up.

"You could say, boldness?" Mois added with a heart.

A few minutes later…

"And the winner is…" Mois paused. "…Inoue Orihime-san!"

Orihime proudly put up a V sign as she laughed mightily.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you see me?" she hollered, waving towards.

"Y-Yea," Ichigo replied weakly. His stomach felt weak…he could barely talk. "I-I saw you…"

"It was delicious! Alien food sure are interesting!"

"Y-Yes, they are…"

He doesn't want to eat anything for a while.

* * *

Shortly after recovering for a while, the next match was decided to be weight-lifting…cars.

It was Chad versus Kururu.

"Go for it, Chad!" screamed out the Pekoponian Team.

"Hurray, hurray, Kururu Shouchou!" shouted the Keronian Team.

Kururu chuckled as he lifted the truck so easily with this big, giant _mechanic_ hand!

It's not even his hand!

Chad easily lifted a big car with both hands, not even breaking a sweat.

"Winner: Sado Yasutora-san!"

Current Score:

Pekoponian Team: 20 points.

Keronian Team: 10 points.

* * *

After that, the next match was building your own box(?).

Dororo was skillfully carving out his wooden box peacefully with a smile.

Renji was sweating, the edge of his mouth twitching as he held up the knife. He had absolutely no idea what to do!

"And the winner is Dororo Heichou!"

Pekoponian Team: 20 points.

Keronian Team: 20 points.

"Hmm… Now this is a problem," Mois said. "Both teams are tied together. However! The next match will decide the winner! Now, I'll explain what will happen after this…"

Mois spoke, but Ichigo was paying attention. He whispered to Renji, "Hey, why is the setting a theme park if we're not going to use it?"

"Who knows what aliens think aliens think," Renji responded back bluntly.

"Gerogerogerori!" Keroro laughed. He, as well, wasn't paying attention to Mois's announcement. "No matter what opponent I face, I'll be sure to beat them up, de arimasu!"

"Now then, Oji-sama and Ichigo-san, please come here," Mois said.

Ichigo and Keroro walked up to each other, both standing straight.

"This game will be a game where you have to identify the person's name. I'll read the character's personality, appearance, or profiles and you'll have to answer with this bell." She held up a golden bell and handed on to each of them. "You can't answer if you don't ring your bell. Now then, getting on with the show, I'll being." She cleared her throat. "What is red, and always wants to fight?"

The answer flung right into the player's heads. They both jingled their bells, and shouted, "Renji!" "Giroro!"

"Bzz, bzzt!" Mois mimicked with a smile. "The correct answer is Shibaba! As a side note, please watch Keroro Gunsou the third movie!"

Keroro clenched his fist. "This is only the first one, de arimasu!"

"Exactly!" Ichigo agreed.

"Then, I'll go to the next one. "Silent and no one never notices it…"

_Ring. Ring._

"Dororo!"

"Chad!"

"Wrong!" Mois exclaimed. "The correct answer is Spirit-chan who resides in the Hinata Residence!"

"Damn!" Keroro pounded his fist in the air.

Dororo cried in the corner, crouching down. "Keroro-kun… Even though I knew I had no presence, it hurts to say it so bluntly…"

"Ichigo…" Chad mumbled. "You forget about me?"

"Next one!" Mois continued as if she didn't hear him at all. "He loves to suck moist thing."

Keroro's ears perked. He jingled his bell and shouted, "Nyororo!"

"Correct! One point for Oji-sama!"

"Alright!" Keroro pumped his fist into air happily. He grinned cheekily at Ichigo, who simply glared at him.

"Let's continue on! The strongest captain is…?"

This time, there was no answer.

Ichigo pondered about it for a moment, stroking his chin. _Strongest captain…? Wait, are they talking about the Gotei 13, or the Keron Army? But if it's the Gotei 13, then it's most probably Kenpachi… But Toushirou is pretty strong, too… Wait, then shouldn't the strongest be Yamamoto-jii-san? He's the head captain after all, but if I don't win this, who knows what he's going to do with Rangiku-san…Wait, didn't he say something about getting my trust or something? This is taking too much space—"_

Ring, ring.

Keroro grinned evilly. "Lieutenant Garuru of the Garuru Shoutai!"

"Bing bong bing bong!" Mois exclaimed. "Correct!"

_What? _"Hey, this isn't fair! All of these questions are Keronian questions!"

"Eh?" Mois blinked. "Don't worry, I'll throw in some shinigami questions as well! Now I'll read the card! The destroyer of time is…"

"Mois-dono!" Keroro answered.

"Correct~!" Mois cheered. "Now here's the last question: Which one comes first: Bankai or Shikai?"

Finally, something Ichigo can answer! He jingled his bell and said, "Shikai!"

Keroro jingles his bell as well. "Bankai."

"Yes! Oji-sama is correct!" Mois exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted. "I'm a zanpakutou user—how can I not know what comes first!"

"You didn't hear the question properly," Mois said with a frown. "I meant which one comes first in the sentence: Bankai and shikai?"

His jaws dropped to the ground as he collapsed to the floor in defeat. "N-No way…"

His comrades came over and attempted to comfort him, until Mois said, "Don't be so sad; you won!"

There was silence between both teams.

. . .

"WHAT?"

"M-M-M-Mois-dono, we have thirty point!" Keroro protested. "We won! You said the ones with the higher points win!"

"Yes, I said that, but I said that for the final round, the one who has the most wrong questions wrong is the winner."

"Argh! Mois-dono your not fair! Since when did you say that?"

Tamama glared at the woman with heat flaring from his nose. "Gunsou-san, can I beat her up?"

"Oji-sama and the others were too busy to listen to what I said, let's replay back to a few minutes ago."

"_Hmm… Now this is a problem. Both teams are tied together. However! The next match will decide the winner! Now, I'll explain what will happen after this. We'll mix things up a bit. In this match, the player who gets the most wrong will be the winner, so be careful of your mouth, everyone! You could say, don't let the cat out of the bag? Now then, Oji-sama and Ichigo-san, please come here."_

"I properly said that! Oji-sama, you just don't listen to me." She said sternly. "Everyone, you must listen carefully before you do anything rash!"

"Ge-Gero…" Keroro blinked. "I-I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Well… That turned to be…unexpected…" Ichigo said with some uncertainty.

"But it was fun!" Orihime exclaimed. "Please invite us next time, Keroro-kun!"

"Of course!" Keroro said proudly. "It's already late, so hurry back!"

"Yep! I'll see you next time!" With that, Orihime, Ishida and Chad left together back to Karakura Town.

Ichigo stretched and relaxed his muscles followed by a relieved sigh. "I guess it's about time we head back, too, Rangiku-san, Renji. Oh, wait… You two have the party, right?"

"Yep!" Matsumoto smiled. "Me and Renji are gonna go back to the Seireitei so…See you!" Behind her, Renji had already opened the gate to the Seireitei.

Matsumoto bent down and patted Keroro on the head. "I had a lot of fun!"

Keroro smiled back. "I'm very glad to hear that, Rangiku-dono."

Matsumoto flashed another smile at the group before entering the gate to the Soul Society.

_But I guess they forgot about their original purpose of the matches… But oh well._ Ichigo took a glance at Keroro, who was still standing there. "She'll come back, you know. Rangiku-san is the type that ditches work in order to have fun with her friends."

"I know, de arimasu. Rangiku-dono really is like me in many ways! By the way, Ichigo-dono. What kind of party are they having?"

"Oh, it's something for captains and lieutenants to celebrate their hard work. It's only for the Gotei 13 though. They didn't really invite me, but I can go if I wanted to…Keroro?"

Keroro stared at Ichigo, with wide eyes. "Party…For captains…?

* * *

Looks like Keroro is gonna do something! He's gonna invade the Soul Society in the next chapter!

Yea, right. Yamamoto's probably gonna burn him.

Anyways, here's the chapter! The last one isn't as interesting, so here it is to make up for it! Although I don't think this one is very interesting, either... But I had fun! But were they too out of character...?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunsou and Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Keroro Shoutai, Let's Charge to the Seireitei!**

_Keroro? _Ichigo thought, raising an eyebrow. _What's he grinning for? Don't tell me he's got another plan or something…_

"Ichigo-dono," Keroro began. "I'll be frank with you: please take me to the Seireitei."

There was silence between them for a moment. The birds in the sky were singing and chirping, until one of them accidentally lost its balance and dropped down to the ground, which surprised its companion greatly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The shinigami shouted out, which caused the companion bird to drop as well! "Keroro, are you crazy? Only souls can enter there. Aliens like you have no chance of surviving there."

"Hmph, foolish," Keroro merely mumbled, crossing his arms. "We have Kururu on our side, so we can enter as easily as souls! De arimasu!"

"I don't know anything about alien technology," Ichigo said. "But it's the Seireitei you're entering! Soul Society is fine, but the Seireitei is different!"

"Because there are shinigamis there?" Keroro questioned.

Ichigo nodded.

Keroro sighed as he unfolded his arms. "Then how about we enter in as souls?"

Silence for a moment…

"Eh?"

Keroro grinned as he started to go all cheeky on him, "Actually, the project we were going to show Rangiku-dono is that…" He paused purposely for a suspenseful silence, before bursting into a big happiness, "…we made our on modified souls~! De arimasu~!" Pinched between his chubby fingers was a mod soul pill, just like Kon's. It shone in the afternoon sun like a bald head.

The strawberry's jaws dropped to the ground. Keroro and his members…have their own modified souls!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ichigo shouted out, holding a palm in front of him.

Keroro blinked and stared at him. "What is it, Ichigo-dono? If we enter as souls, then we have no problem at all, de arimasu~!"

"It won't make a difference even if you enter as an alien!" Ichigo retorted, a vein popping on his head. "Your appearance gives it away!"

Let me explain. Readers know how Gunsou and the others look, however, let me say this: Keroro's green, slimy skin, and his frog-like body… I think anyone would easily identify him.

However, fate is not that cruel! They have their ultimate…

"That's right!" Keroro exclaimed, plopping his fist into his palm. "We have _that_!"

"'That'?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes!" Keroro said in English. "The Pekoponian Suit!"

Exactly! The Pekoponian Suit! If they go into the Seireitei like that, no one will find out!

Only their heads will be exposed, that is.

"Peko… Oh, you mean that suit you wore earlier?" Ichigo pointed out, recalling the horrifying motherly suit Keroro wore earlier.

"Yes!" he exclaimed once again in English. "If we have that, we can go in like normal souls!"

"Oh!" This time is was Ichigo's turn to plop his fist into his palm. He grinned, "I get it! So what are you planning to do once you enter?"

Keroro beamed at him. "We're going to visit the entire Gotei 13!"

His grin froze. Strand of hair popped out and curled, as color faded away from him. Once he snapped out it (although he was still colorless), he asked with his teeth chattering, "Wha-What did you just say?"

"I said," Keroro said. "I'm going to visit the Gotei 13! As fellow army members, how can I not greet them! I've already met two of them!"

"Listen Keroro," Ichigo said, already panicking. "If you go there, you will die!"

"How?"

"Everywhere in the Seireitei, people wield zanpakutous. If you happen to annoy them even a little…" he creepily got closer to Keroro, trying to scare him with a dark and ghost-like face. "…_they'll kill you_."

Sweat started to rain down his face. "The-They'll kill me…?" Keroro gulped.

Ichigo nodded as he continued with his creepy expression. "Yes… If you go there, you'll end up in the Soul Society forever!"

Well, that's true. If Keroro dies, he ends up in Soul Society.

…But he's an alien!

"Whether it's a mod soul or a Pekonian Suit, if you get exposed…"

Keroro swallowed the lump hanging onto his dear throat. "I-If I get exposed…?"

Ichigo's dark expression loomed over closer to the green being. "…Kurotsuchi will dissect you, Yama-jii-san will burn you, Kenpachi will hunt you down, Unohana-san will use you as medicine, Ukitake-san will use you as his zanpakutou's toy mate, and many more…"

"I-I don't know who these people are," Keroro croaked. "B-But they sound frightening…"

"Yes," Ichigo replied, trying to hold back a grin. "Captains are frightening." He didn't think Keroro would actually believe him—But some of it are true.

"B-But look," Keroro protested, millions of sweat falling. "I-I've used my Pekoponian Suit so many times, and no one ever noticed! Besides, as shinigamis, they don't know much about the real world, right? Right? They wouldn't notice!"

"U-Uh…" Ichigo was suddenly lost for words. Crap, he didn't expect that idiot Keroro to say that! "That's true…" _Damn it, why did I say that?_

"See!" Keroro exclaimed. "It'll be fine if I use my Pekoponian Suit!"

"Well…"

"Now if you'll excuse me—" Keroro whirled around. "—I'll be going now!"

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted out. "I'm serious—if you do anything there—"

"It'll be fine!" Keroro called back, waving a hand over his shoulder. "I won't do anything."

Ichigo blinked as he watches Keroro leave and take out a small phone-like device.

"Ah, Kururu Shouchou? Please get all members and prepare the Suits and our modified souls."

_Is he really…_ Ichigo inferred. _…not going to do anything?_

A breeze glided by, swaying his carrot-orange hair to the side.

For once, Kurosaki Ichigo honestly believed in Gunsou this time.

* * *

"Welcome back, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said scruffily as he leaned on the pillar of the door.

"I'm back, Taichou!" she replied with a smile. "Am I late for the party?"

"No, it doesn't start within two hours."

"Oh, I see!" the lieutenant exclaimed. Then she casually did an about-face and casually tippy-toed away… "Then I think I'll go kill some time with Shuuhei and Kira!"

She felt a cold hand grip on the collar of her uniform. Then, in a menacing and demonic voice, Hitsugaya mumbled dangerously, "_No, you're going to kill time with me_."

Sweat as much as stars there are in the sky started pour down Matsumoto's face.

"U-Um, Taichou," she began, trying to start up a casual conversation. "You know, those aliens were very interesting!"

"Of course they were," Hitsugaya gritted, his face starting to resemble a demon. "You can tell me all about it when we're done with the paperwork!"

He dragged her away back into the office, as Matsumoto just had tears coming out like a big raindrop of her eyes.

"Waaah… Taichou, YOU DEMON!"

"Thanks. Because you're a demon too for letting someone younger that you work his ass off!"

* * *

"So there were five colorful humans there?" Kira questioned politely as he evaded the attack from Renji.

"Ya," he replied lazily, he has raised his shinai upwards. He slashed it down and impacted with the blonde's shinai. "Humans sure are interesting. I wonder why we look nothing like them?"

"Are you sure their humans?" Kira asked, as he leaped a meter away from Renji's strike. "Because if they look like frogs, they shouldn't be humans, right?" He charged straight up to Renji like a rhinoceros and missed his head by a hair.

"But they were talking! One of them was like, 'de arimasu!' and the other were like, 'kukuku' and one was like, 'de gozaru.'" He imitated each and every description so perfectly! Except that it seems like he was mocking them instead.

"But Komamura-taichou talks, too, right? Even though he's a…dog?"

"Well… Komamura-taichou is…an exception. He's…uhh…" Renji didn't know what to say. Keroro is an alien, and that's a fact. It's just that Renji doesn't know that. Komamura is…umm…" The clam that holds his thoughts opens up! "A half human-animal!"

"Eh?" Kira exclaimed. "K-Komamura-taichou is!

"Y-Yea!" Renji said. Crap, he doesn't know how to get out of the situation now! "So I think that those colorful humans…are half frog and half human!"

"EEHH! I-Is that so, Abarai-kun?" Kira exclaimed, his eyes wide and curious like a child.

"Uh…Yea!" _Stupid me, now I can't get out his mess now! _"After all, Komamura-taichou is half human! So why can't those beings be half as well?"

"Oooh, that makes sense!" Kira said, his mouth opened like an oval as he plopped his fist onto his palm. "Maybe I should visit them when I get the chance to."

"Y-Yea! It's better to see it with your own eyes!" _Please, don't go down the World of the Living!_

* * *

"My honorable comrades, do you have your Pekoponian Suits with you!"

"Aye, sir!"

"And your modified soul pills?"

"Yes, sir!"

Keroro looked at the four aliens before nodding. "Then, first, we will enter our Suits first, and then swallow the pills. Now, let us begin!"

"Yes, sir!" They all chorused as they gave out a sharp salute (except for Kururu, as usual).

All members were gathered, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu and Dororo. Mois was on the side—after all, they need someone to report to them every now and then if anything happens.

"Everyone!" Keroro commanded as he flipped out his hand and clenched it. "We'll enter our Pekoponian Suits first!"

Nodding, they all jumped on their chairs and successfully combined with the headless Suits dressed in shinigami uniforms.

"Now, we'll swallow our soul pills!"

They all nodded sharply. Giroro, Keroro and Dororo sharply dropped the green sphere into their mouths, and out popped their soul, like ripping tape away from paper!

Kururu lazily swallowed it and casually walked out of his Suit.

Tamama hesitated before swallowing. _Will this really work? _He thought with suspicion. _Well, we'll just have to see! _He dropped the pill into his mouth, and swallowed it with a painful face as if he were drinking nasty medicine—and out came his soul combined with his Suit!

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he stared at his hands. Impressed, he checked his body as well. "Is this really my soul?"

"Yea," Kururu answered. "Artificial soul pills and modified soul pills are different, but since it was more interesting, I used the mod souls instead, kukuku. Mod souls are used for battle, while artificial soul pills are just used to help a shinigami get out his gigai."

"I see…" Tamama mumbled.

"But aren't they used for shinigamis only?" Giroro asked.

"Yea. But I only changed it so it's possible for us aliens as well."

"I see."

"Now then, are we done with the talking, de arimasu?" Keroro asked irritatingly, tapping his feet. "Let's move on! Kururu, is the gate ready?"

"I'm opening it now," the curry-lover said he opened the laptop in front of him. As he typed away on his keyboard.

A bright light started to shine and blinded the alien's eyes. It first started as a thin light, until it started to grow and grow like a door. Through a thin crack in their eyes, all members managed only to see a sliding door open with a big mass of bright light.

"It won't last long," Kururu said a she hopped off his chair and walked towards the door. "We'll have to run for it now."

"O-Ok!" Keroro said. He turned to his fellow members and said, "Everyone, let's go! De arimasu!

"Yes, sir!" The three chorused together as they began to run towards the dazzling light.

"Oji-sama and everyone, be careful!" Mois called out before the doors closed the bright light away. "Mois wanted to go, too…"

Inside the gates made by Kururu, it was eye-blinding just as well. It was like in a world of paper, where nothing is written or disturbed, just like a plain, white paper.

Keroro blinked. "Will this really lead us to Soul Society?"

"Just follow me," Kururu said, he was in front. "We'll be reaching there soon." Just as he said, there was a small opening just ahead of them, shaped like sliding doors.

As they reached the doors, they came out one by one, expecting to reach ground, but!

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. The exit is random, so we never know where it will land."

As soon as he said that, the remaining four members looked down. Right below their feet, was the ground. Their feet weren't even touching it.

"G-Gero?" _Swoop,_ went everyone as they all brilliantly swooped down the ground, "GERO!"

_Ooph!_ The Keroro Shoutai landed right on top of each other, with Kururu on the top.

"P-Please tell us these things earlier, Kururu…" Keroro said as he tried to get Kururu off of him. Right below Keroro was Giroro, and then Tamama.

"Everyone, you're all heavy…" whimpered Dororo, for as he's the one at the bottom of the pile with teary eyes.

"Sorry, Dororo," Giroro said they all got off of each other. "But…" he took a good look around his surrounding. "Is this really Soul Society? It looks just like the Edo period."

"That's just how it's designed," Kururu explained. "Even the clothes they wear are Edo style. By the way…" Kururu raised both of his hands up as the tip of a katana glinted and pointed right at his forehead. "…should we really be talking right now?"

"Who are you!" one shinigami demanded, as he glared right at the group. "We've never seen you before."

"G-Gero…" Keroro gulped as a trickle of sweat slipped down. Then, he suddenly exclaimed, "We're—We're new!"

"Y-Yes, that's right, desu!" Tamama added in, trying to save his and his comrade's life.

"Hmm…" said the shinigami. He stroked his chin and carefully examined Keroro's face. Then, he said with a hard and stern face, "Then what squad are you in?"

"S-Squad?" Keroro questioned. He leaned over to Kururu and whispered, "Oi, what squad are we in?"

"Look in your uniform," he said all loud. "I'm from the Twelfth Division, Kururu

"O-Oi, Kururu, what nonsense are you saying—" Giroro mumbled, but he stopped when the tip of the katana was directed at his throat.

"Speak." Demanded another shinigami, who was ridiculously macho.

"I-I…" he took a peek at the inside of his uniform, which was slightly wrinkled (thankfully). He saw a flower that seemed to resemble a yarrow with some kanji numbers on it. "I-I'm… from the Eleventh…Division… Gi-Giroro…"

The macho man merely snorted, and then pointed his katana at Dororo, who was smiling peacefully. "I'm from the Second Division, Dororo, de gozaru."

"Hmph," the man scoffed. "I'm from the Second, too." Then he moved the katana to Tamama.

Tears fell down his face as he cried out, "I-I'm from the Fifth, Tamama, desu! Please spare my life!"

"F-Fifth!" the macho man exclaimed, lowering his weapon. "Y-You mean… Y-You're under Hinamori-fukutaichou!"

"E-Eh? I-I'm not sure—"

"So you are!" the bulky shinigami exclaimed. "H-How is s-she?"

"Eh? How is she? B-But I don't know—"

"You mean to say that YOU DON'T KNOW!" the shinigami screamed out loud, which caught everyone's attention. "You damned newbie, you don't know, despite being under her subordination!"

"Oi, Taka, calm down," said the shinigami from earlier as he placed a hand on the bulky man. He was awfully scrawny compared the bulky man now known as Taka. But he has such a terrifying face! "They're just new."

"Fi-Fine," Taka said, as he suddenly brought up his sword to Keroro. "What about you?"

"I-I'm… I-I'm… Umm…" All his subordinates looked at him, as if they were saying, "Hurry and say it!"

"I-I'm… I'm from the Ei-Eighth Division, Keroro Gunsou, de arimasu!"

The two men stood there, staring at the group. Suddenly, the scrawny one said, "Oi, release them."

"Yes, sir," said one shinigami who was near Giroro. He loosened the rope and said in a gentle voice, "Sorry. This rope hurts, doesn't it?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Giroro said as he got up.

The boy got up and smiled weakly. "I'm Yamada Hanatarou from the Fourth Division." He took out his hand for a handshake.

Giroro blinked and then looked at Hanatarou. He had light blue hair which reached around the middle of his neck. But he didn't look to shabby, in Giroro's opinion. The he shook his hand. "I'm Giroro."

"Y-Yes, I know," Hanatarou said meekly, his back crouched lowly. "U-Um, excuse me for saying this, but yo-you said that you're from the Eleventh Division, right?"

"Yea… What about it?"

"People from there are horrible, aren't they? They always bully the Fourth Division… B-But you know, I-I feel like you're different, Giroro-san!"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, although you have a red face…you don't look scary at all!"

Giroro didn't even know what to say. He, as a soldier, is supposed to be scary! "I-I see…" Gah, why did he say that!

"Oi, Fourth guy!" Taka suddenly demanded. "Come here!"

"Ah, I got to go," Hanatarou said. "I'll see you later, Giroro-san. Yes, I'm coming!" He ran up to Taka and the scrawny-scary guy, who was bowing and apologizing.

Giroro simply stared. _That guy…_

"Hey, Giroro?"

"Wh-What?" Giroro replied, immediately snapping himself back.

"We were lucky that those guys let us off. Now, let us go!"

"I wanna meet this 'Hinamori' person!" Tamama said brightly as they walked.

"I wonder how the Second Division is like," Dororo commented with a smile.

"Taichou, I think we should first split into our division until the party," Kururu suggested.

"That's true," Keroro replied. "Then, from here on, we'll go into our squads and then it's free time until then. Bye!" With that, Keroro immediately jogged off away.

"Kururu-senpai," Tamama said. "Does he know his way to the Eighth Division?"

"I doubt that."

"Seriously, he's such a fool," Giroro snorted. "Oi, Kururu, do you have any sort of map or something?"

"Well, the locations of each division are basically right next to each other, so we shouldn't miss each other or get lost. But I doubt that Taichou even knows that. Kukuku."

"Tch. He's seriously an idiot."

* * *

Keroro happily sung the first opening's tune as he skipped on his way. "I wonder if they have gunplas here in Seireitei? Ah, I'm so glad I managed to sneak in here and Ichigo-dono—Oof!" He fell down straight on his butt as soon as he bumped into something.

"Ow… I'm sorry—" Was what he wanted to say, but no words came out. His jaws dramatically fell down as colors drained away from him—just like a dried frog.

"No, it's ok," came an _echoing _and husky voice. It was giant—probably as tall half a mile!

It's none other than Jidanbou the gate keeper!

The giant smiled, "Are you new here?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, I-I-I-I'm K-K-K-Keroro from the E-E-E-Eighth Division…" he chattered uncontrollably, as his legs started to feel heavy and weak. He was too scared—Soul Society is too scary!

"Oh, I see. Then, I shall now back to guarding the gates. I'll see you!" Jidanbou walked right over Keroro, which made the earth trembled with each step he took. Keroro could only watch in appall, and horror.

"P-P-Pekoponians…are too horrifying!"

* * *

The big kanji five was right in the middle of the huge, white building. Tamama stood right in front of it, standing straight.

_Alright, let's go, _he kept saying to himself over and over again. He took one step, but quickly took it back. He took another, but quickly moved it back. He repeated this for so long, who knows how long it'll take.

"Oh, are you new?"

The voice startled Tamama, which sent him a shocking electric through his spine. He whirled around, and saw girl with dark black hair tied into a bun, smiling at him.

"What's your name?" she questioned, walking towards him.

"I-I'm Tamama, desu."

"I'm Hinamori Momo, the lieutenant of the Fifth Division."

The word 'Hinamori' struck Tamama's mind. "Y-You're Hinamori?" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Yes!" she chirped. "How can I help you?"

"A-Ah! I'm new in the Fifth Division."

"Oh, you are?" Hinamori said. She looked up curiously at his face. Tamama tried to look at casual as possible, standing as straight as possible. But he couldn't avoid the sweat.

"Hmm… I don't remember getting any information about any new recruits, though…"

_Crap! _"U-Um, I just came here a little early, that's all! Haha…" he laughed it off, waving a hand.

"Oh, I see," Hinamori said, smiling. "I understand—isn't it exciting? Joining the Gotei 13 for the first time!"

"Y-Yes, it is!"

"Well, it's kind of cold in here, so let's go in, ok? I'll prepare some tea and some snacks to go along with it." Hinamori walked right past Tamama and opened the door to let him in. He gave her a weak bow and then he walked in.

_This girl, _Tamama thought as he took a seat on the floor. _She's sort of like Momo-chi. Even their names are similar._

Hinamori came in and walked right into the Fifth Division's kitchen, and came back out with a plate of dangos.

"I'll have the tea ready soon, so you'll have to bear with this for now. Sorry."

A string of drool looped down Tamama's mouth as he stared at the snack with sparkling eyes. "No, it's fine! I love dangos!"

Hinamori giggled. "Then, I'll be right back with more dangos!"

"Please do!" _Hina-chan is so nice!_

As Hinamori entered the kitchen, she noticed a sheet of paper on the ground. Wondering what it is, she picked it up.

"Oh, it's Tamama-kun's documents. So it was here after all!"

* * *

In the Second Division's building, Dororo was running for his dear life!

"Hold up, you!" Soi Fon shouted as she desperately ran after Dororo.

"Waah! Why is it that my presence is noticeable when in situations like this!"

"You bastard! Are you an enemy, or an ally? Answer me—and stop running!"

"Then stop chasing after me! I told you that I'm Dororo! I'm an "unseated officer!" Your ally!"

"As if I'll believe that!"

"But you told me to answer you!"

"Silence!"

"Waaah! I shouldn't have got excited if I knew what was going to happen in the first place!"

And so the chase went on forever.

Oomaeda, who happened to pass by, just stared. "Oh, dear, there she goes again." Then he noticed a sheet of paper on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. On the top, it read, "Dororo."

* * *

Giroro panted heavily, as he peeked through the tree he's hiding behind. He readied his guns in his hands. _That guy's too dangerous. For now, it's best to hide._

"HEY! RED GUY, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Giroro winced at the person's demonic bawl. Damn, this guy is too crazy!

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, I see something red over there!"

"Where, Yachiru?"

"Over there, behind the trees!"

Giroro's heart skipped a beat dangerously as he felt the insides of him pound. _He's coming…_

The monster chasing after the red soldier—Zaraki Kenpachi slashed through the sturdy trees in half with his rusted sword with that maniac grin.

"Where are you, red guy? Come and fight me already!"

"Tch, what a troublesome guy," Giroro whispered to himself huskily. As Kenpachi looked left and right, Yachiru was nowhere to be found. Immediately noticing her disappearance, Giroro's mind was shouting, "Danger! Danger!"

"Found you, Red Frog-san~"

His senses shouted out, "DANGER! DANGER!" He felt the presence of Yachiru behind him, but when he turned…no one was there.

"Look, Ken-chan, he's right there!"

Giroro whirled back to the front. _Wha—How did she get there so quickly? _

Kenpachi grinned dangerously as he tapped his katana on his broad shoulder.

"Go get 'em, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered, as she hanged over his shoulder.

"Can't run away anymore, red guy," Kenpachi said. "Come and fight me like a man!"

"Tch," Giroro spat.

"Huh? What's wrong? Use those guns of your already!" Kenpachi urged as he swiped down his zanpakutou without any warnings. Giroro skillfully dodged it and shot out a laser-like beam out. He landed millimeters away from Yachiru's happy pink hair.

His eyes widened as he flew. _Shit! _He exclaimed in his head. He didn't think that he would ever have to hit a child!

However, both Yachiru and Kenpachi grinned. "Yay! That was fun! Do it more, Red Frog-san!"

_Th-These two… they're insane!_

* * *

"Hey! Who the heck are you, barging into our lab like this! Kurotsuchi spat, as he stomped his foot angrily on the floor.

"I'm a new recruit, Kururu. Nice to meet you, Taichou," Kururu said nonchalantly.

"New recruit?" Kurotsuchi repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hear anything about this—" He paused when Kururu handed him a sheet of paper.

"It's my document of entering the Twelfth Division."

Kurotsuchi read through the paper. Then, he just threw it to the side, scoffed and said, "Fine. Nemu, go teach him some stuff about the Twelfth Division. It's too troublesome to have him make a mistake every single time."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu said quietly. She walked over to Kururu and began to talk automatically about the basics of the Twelfth Division.

Kururu turned around, held a hand up his mouth and chuckled, "Kukukuku. Copying fake documents is no problem for me. Yay." He held up a V sign.

* * *

As Keroro walked through the Seireitei—which was like a maze—the shinigamis around him sent him weird gazes or looks—which was obviously his head. Why, it's green! Yet, his hands are a normal Japanese person's hands!

"G-Gero… I'm completely lost…if only I had my saucer with me… But there are people are me… Agh, what should I do, de arimasu!" His mumbles became loudly talking to himself, which made people stay a nice three meters away from him. He scratched and rubbed his smooth head as he thought about it.

"If only someone knows the way….AH! That's right!" Plopping his fist into his palm, he hopped to one nearby shinigami and asked happily, "Excuse me, do you know where the Eighth Division is? I'm new so—"

The shinigami pushed up her glasses. The sun flashed her glasses, which made her look rather intelligent. "I'm the Eighth Division's lieutenant, Ise Nanao. What do you want with our division?" She asked firmly.

"U-Um, I'm new, and I got lost around here, so… Wi-Will the kind Fu-Fukutaichou-san lead the way, please?" He got on his flowery puppy face on like an innocent child.

She pushed her glasses up once again. "Very well. Follow me." Nanao began to walk right past him.

"Yay! Thank you very much, de arimasu~!" Keroro cheered, following right behind her. "I'm Keroro. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Keroro-san," she replied, looking over her shoulder. "By the way, do you have your documents with you?"

"Documents?" Keroro repeated, blinking. "What documents?"

"It's something all new members should have and given to the captains and lieutenants. You don't have one?"

"N-No…"

"Is it somewhere in the office?"

"U-Um…"

"Did you drop it?"

"Well…."

"Keroro-san?"

"A-Ah! Fukutaichou-san! We're here aren't we? At the Eighth Division!" Keroro exclaimed immediately. Phew! He got himself out of the situation safely! He was never good at people like Nanao that pressures him.

"W-Well! W-We better get in there, or the captain will be mad at us! Ri-Right?" Keroro asked nervously, sweat popping out as he stiffly walked right into the door.

Nanao didn't say anything; she simply followed behind him. She felt that Keroro was somehow a little similar to her captain, but she couldn't quite put her fingers around it. Something…was similar.

As she followed Keroro into the captain's room, the first thing they both heard: "NANAO-CHAN~!"

A blur of pink glomped Keroro's head. Squeezing his mushy head and rubbing his cheeks on his glossy head, the blur exclaimed, "I was so lonely without you, Nanao-chan! And the paperwork is such a hassle! Ah, you over there, can you get me a bottle of sake—" He looked behind his "Nanao-chan" that he was supposed to be hugging.

She pushed up her glasses in a dignified manner. "Taichou. I believe that the new recruit is going to faint."

Whiteness invaded Kyouraku Shunsui as he squeeze a part of Keroro's head. "I-It's soft?" He let go of Keroro, who apparently had already fainted, a string of drool leaking.

Immediately, with tears gushing out of his eyes, he threw Keroro away and shouted, "A-A GUY!"

"GERO!" Keroro yelped as soon as his head was hit directly onto the painful corner of a pillar. Ouch!

"Ow, de arimasu," Keroro whimpered as he slid off the pillar. "I-I wanna go home, de arimasu…"

A sweatdrop fell down the lieutenant's head. Then she turned back to her captain and scolded, "Taichou! Please don't scare the new members!"

"B-But…" Kyouraku mumbled, as he crouched his back. He poked his fingers repeatedly, while looking up at his beautiful lieutenant, "I thought he was you, Nanao-chan…"

"Do you think I have a green head like him, Taichou!"

The words pierced Gunsou like an arrow of insult.

"Of course not! Nanao-chan is the most beautiful woman I know, and I will never mistake her for anyone else!"

"Well you just did, Taichou!"

"Aw, don't be so mean!"

"Apologize to Keroro-san right now!"

He lowered his head. "Fine…" He walked by her and bent down to Keroro. "I'm sorry."

"N-No, i-it's fine," Keroro said weakly, he pushed himself up. "I-I'm Keroro Gunsou, de arimasu."

"I'm Kyouraku, your captain." He smiled. He grabbed his hand and shook it. "Well! Such an interesting face you got there! I've seen giants and talking animals before, but I've never seen such like you before, Keroro-kun!"

_Immediate change of personality…_ Nanao thought to herself sarcastically.

Keroro gave him a weak laugh. "Haha… W-Why thank you, sir…"

"Well, as to celebrate your welcoming, how about we party for toady!" Kyouraku cheered as he twirled and danced with brightness.

"The party to celebrate our hard work is still being prepared," Nanao reminded. "We don't need another party in a day."

"But it's for Keroro-kun! The one later tonight is for us!"

"Then we can make for both of you."

"Nanao-chan, you're so cruel!"

"Why thank you."

* * *

"Please, Taichou, I'm begging you…"

"Stop whining! Act like your age already and do it!"

"But my hand hurts like crazy!"

"Mine hurts just as much! I'm just going to be out for a minute!"

Matsumoto frowned. She was only out for a while! Yet her captain is already angry with her! Such a grouchy kid.

"Even I need to get out of his office for a while, Matsumoto. I've been stuck in here all day!"

Working all day, scribbling on paperwork while drinking tea… He wanted fresh air for once! Even if it meant using the excuse of delivering some documents to the Fifth Division. He could've sent Matsumoto…but knowing her, she's probably gonna run away after delivering it.

In some rare cases, she might "forget" to deliver it.

"Anyways, I'll be going know!" With a slam of the door, Hitsugaya walked away.

Matsumoto pouted. "Meanie!"

The word went right through the doors and reached the prodigy's ears. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew her long enough that it doesn't even bother him anymore.

Peeking through the huge stack of paperwork he carried, he could see his division's garden. He only thought of it as nothing but a path for taking walks, and as well as a shortcut to get through the other divisions.

As he carefully stepped off the stairs, a gust of wind flew by, ruffling his white hair along with the paper. However, it wasn't ordinary wind. It was…

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, he's over there!"

He had a bad feeling about this.

A shinigami with an abnormal red face appeared out of nowhere on the side of Hitsugaya with a gun in his hand. He was a foot away diagonally from Hitsugaya, and shot out a beam-like shoot out.

In front of Hitsugaya was the giant Kenpachi and the tiny Yachiru, grinning.

"Heh, out of breath already, red guy?" Kenpachi said as he tapped his zanpakutou on his shoulder.

Giroro didn't say anything. He wiped his dirt-smeared cheeks and readied his guns.

_Don't they see me coming through?_ Hitsugaya thought. "Oi, you can fight all you want, but get out of my—"

_Sling._

_Sling?_ Hitsugaya pondered at the sound. Where did that—

He saw Kenpachi right in front of him. How? He had this tall pile of paperwork right in front of him that blocked his view—he cannot see anything but paper! Yet he could see Kenpachi—

Oh. Now Hitsugaya sees it.

He stood there frozen for a moment. Paper was scattered on the ground as Kenpachi jumped right over him without saying a word, that was the moment his veins went _snap_.

"Bastard…" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Kenpachi said. Hitsugaya's words loud enough to reach his ears.

"You fighting maniac…" Hitsugaya trembled, as he glared piercingly right at the captain of the Eleventh Division.

"What?" Kenpachi grinned, staring right down at the midget. "You wanna fight too?"

"Yea," Hitsugaya growled, unsheathing his zanpakutou out. "I've worked on those paperwork for three days straight already…and yet you sliced them in half as if were nothing…"

"Tch," Kenpachi spat. "It really is nothing."

"Maniacs like you don't understand."

"Hmph. Draw your sword already, kid!"

"I don't need you to tell me." He gripped on the hilt of Hyourinmaru. And then, in one, angry breath, he shouted out, "Sit upon the frozen heavens… HYOURINMARU!"

The dragon made of ice erupted out of his sword and lashed out wildly at the giant captain. However, Kenpachi merely blocked it with his rusted sword, grinning even more wildly than ever.

"Hah! So you can fight after all, kid!"

"Shut up!"

He raised his sword and attempted to swipe it right down at him, but…a bullet-beam flew right in the middle of them, which made the user earn them a nice, icy and dreadful glare.

The bullet-beam landed right on the pile of paperwork that was still readable.

His gun trembled. His hands trembled. Giroro was trembling all over! Damn, why did he do that!

"S-Sorry, I-I was aiming for that big guy—"

"SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR IT!" Hitsugaya roared at the alien.

Ah… He hasn't snapped like this in a long time…

Keroro and the others are definitely the gods of chaos…

* * *

"Sting all the enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

With the stinger twice as long as her middle finger, it gave a dangerous glint as she pointed it at Dororo.

Holding the shurikens in hands, (which gave a dangerous glint as well) he was ready to fire it at any time now.

"Now tell me—what are you?" Soi Fon demanded.

"I told you, I'm an ally, de gozaru!" Dororo replied. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Who would believe someone with such a blue face like you!"

A small gasp escaped Dororo. Tears started to swell up. "Ju-Just because I'm always being forgotten by everyone? Sure, I may always be forgotten by everyone, but that doesn't mean I'm sad all the time!"

No, no, Dororo-kun, she meant the color blue.

"What nonsense are you spouting! If it's some kind of act, I'm not taking it!"

And Soi Fon isn't even looking over her words carefully!

"I-It's not an act!" Dororo protested, tears still falling. "Why won't you believe me!"

And so it went on and on.

* * *

Keroro and his plans, again.

I did have fun writing this, and I tried to keep everyone in character...so... I'm sorry if anyone of them seemed out of character! And for each of the division the platoon were sent to... Well, Kururu and Giroro definitely fit into the Twelfth and Eleventh Division... I put Dororo in the Second based on his assassin skills, Tamama...well, I thought that Hinamori SOMEHOW resembled Momoka, so I put Tamama there with Hinamori, and Keroro... He and Kyouraku are very similar.

I don't need reviews— Just having you read it, laugh and smile, makes me very happy!


	10. Chapter 9

Err... Spring break was not quite I intended to expect... I didn't think I would be going out so often... But I managed to update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Keroro Gunsou.**

* * *

** Chapter 9: Gotei 13, Chaos from a Single Invention! De arimasu.**

"What do you think you're doing!" Kurotsuchi chastised angrily.

"It's my newest invention, Taichou," Kururu replied casually, holding up a small silver box with some kind of round lever sticking up. "If we have this guy, small and insignificant errands such as paperwork will be done in a cinch!" He held up a thumb up despite that indifferent face of his.

"I don't need you wasting our materials for such foolish stuff! Get rid of it immediately!"

Kururu snorted, followed by an irritated "Tch." He pulled the red lever on the box, and set it down on the floor. Suddenly, the lever started to bob side to side, as if it were an antennae. Then…tiny legs grew out on the bottom of the box!

The small tool looked around its surroundings, as if searching for something. Then, the lever, as if it were alive as well, pointed towards the left and started to pull the box like a child pulling his mother to buy him something.

The box scrambled away to the door, running as far as his stumpy legs could reach.

Kururu waved towards his running invention with a handkerchief in hand. "Have a good day!" He said with a voice that seemed as if he attempted to seem happy.

As the moving box scrambled away farther and farther away from the Twelfth Division's area, the faceless box wondered on which direction to go. It stopped for a moment. It was at a fork path. Wondering which one to go through, it thought about it for a moment.

As expected from Kururu, to make an invention that can think by itself!

Then, the lever antennae pointed towards the left path. The box looked up, as if it was saying, "Is it really the right one?"

The lever bobbed up and down, as if saying, "Of course!"

Although it hesitated for a moment, its stubby legs moved towards the left direction anyways.

But that was a mistake. As soon as it entered the path, a humongous, bulky, ice covered man with a deadly aura was right there, blocking its path!

It backed away slowly, trying to step out of the giant's way. However, the giant didn't pay any attention towards the puny box. Instead, he shouted out, "STOP HIDING ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

Oh dear, his voice was like a lion's roar! It was full of maniac excitement for bloodshed! The poor little tool was literally shaking in fear!

However, a chirpy voice came in. "Look at that box, Ken-chan!"

"Huh?" the giant looked down at where the owner of that chirpy voice was pointing to. The box flinched, and the antennae looped down weakly, shaking as well.

"It's just a box, Yachiru. There's nothing there interesting at it all."

"But it was moving just now!" Yachiru protested. She jumped off Zaraki Kenpachi's broad shoulders and hopped towards the shaking box. She bent down and stared at it innocently.

The box stood there as frozen it can, hoping that she won't bother him.

She grinned widely. She reached out her hand in attempt to grab it, but the closer her hand got towards the box… The rectangular object made a dash for it! Its life depended on it, although it only moves on gears and batteries!

"Ah! Wait for me~!" Yachiru called out as she happily ran after the object.

"Oi, Yachiru!" Kenpachi called out. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Man, what a pain in the ass she is… Oi, Yachiru!" He ran after her.

Running away was the only thing that invaded the tiny mechanical box's uh…head? Although the box itself doesn't know why it's so scared… He felt that he needed to run, otherwise, who knows what that child will do to him!

That's what you would call natural instincts.

"Hehehe… Wait for me!" Yachiru exclaimed happily. "Are we playing tag? Then I'm 'it!'" Much to the box's fear and shock, Yachiru used shunpo and caught up with the object quickly!

Seeing Yachiru use shunpo, Kenpachi used shunpo as well. If the box had a mouth, it would probably be dropped right onto the ground right now. These inhuman creatures caught up with inhumane speed!

The box picked up its speed as fast as it could like a lion was chasing after him! But these are like lions to him!

Argh, why did the box trust the antennae?

Far away from the scene, Giroro hides behind the bushes, readying his rifles once again. As he took a quick glance from the corner of his eye, he could see Kenpachi chasing after Yachiru while Yachiru chases after a microscopic object that was too tiny for him to see.

_Hmph, letting your guard down in front of your enemy… I'm disappointed. _He jumped right out of the bushes, which caught the giant's attention. He was flying in mid-air, guns ready for action.

"I've got you know!"

Aiming his guns at Kenpachi, he wrapped his finger around the trigger, however…

"DOOOOORYAH!"

…a kendo stick strikes down right at the red soldier's head!

Kenpachi thought he heard a crack somewhere.

Giroro flopped right at the ground, a long and thick dent on his head, flinching from time to time.

Madarame Ikkaku was momentarily confused. "Huh? Where did Yumichika go?"

"Ikkaku, what are you doing?" Kenpachi asked. He seemed to forget that Yachiru and the box left him behind.

"Oh, Taichou. I was sparing with Yumichika, but that guy ran away somewhere… By the way, I seemed to hit something—" He stared down at the floor.

A guy with a red face and head… And he was right in front of the Eleventh Division's barracks… C-Could he be!

"It's the Zashiki Warashi!*" Ikkaku suddenly exclaimed, pointing his finger at the fainted man.

"Huh? Is your brain just as empty and stupid like your head?" Kenpachi said with a straight face, no malice or joke intended. "That's the new recruit."

"No, that's not it, Taichou! And my brain isn't empty by the way. It's a Zashiki Warashi! They bring good luck!"

"Aren't they supposed to be in a form of brats?" Kenpachi answered.

"But they have a red face!"

"Anyone can have that."

"Who in this world would have completely red face! That's not human at all!" The third seat exclaimed.

"…A-Ah…" A small groan escaped Giroro's mouth.

"The Zashiki Warashi talked!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Tch. I'm not interested in a guy who can't move right now," Kenpachi mumbled, jerking his head away.

Giroro got up, groaning as rubbing his head. The dent was gone now—most probably from his squishy head. "Man that hurts!"

"Hey, Zashiki Warashi, are you ok?" Ikkaku asked.

"Huh? Zashiki Warashi?" Giroro repeated, looking at the bald man.

"You're a Zashiki Warashi, aren't you? You have a red face."

"I have no idea what are you talking about…"

"That's what all spirits say in order to hide their identity! Am I right?"

"N-No, I think you misunderstood something—" Damn, why was he always in such troublesome situations! Looks like he'll have to resort to his final option: run for it!

"Huh? Oi, where do you think you're going! Zashiki Warashi!"

As the giant captain's ears pick this up, his maniac grin cracked. "Break time over, eh?" He got up…and bolted right after Giroro!

"H-Huh? Taichou! Wait for meee!" Ikkaku's words echoed as he chased after his captain.

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned as he flopped himself on the table. "Ugh… That stupid Zaraki made me use too much energy…" He gazed at the pile of paperwork needed to be completed. He groaned again.

"Someone get me stress reliever or something…"

He heard some rumblings outside. He seemed like the Eleventh Division is having a fight or something. Argh, those bastards, making such a ruckus outside his office! And just when he was going to rest!

Irritated, he stalked towards the door, slamming it open and was prepared to scold them, but instead… Something tiny attached itself to his face.

"Wait for me, little boxy!"

The box flinched as it gripped itself on Hitsugaya's face even tighter. He didn't want to his life to end, yet!

Yachiru grinned as she landed right in front of the prodigy. She grabbed the object. Once she removed the object away from his face… Behind that…was a frosty, hard glare staring right down at the chirpy lieutenant.

"Kusajishi…" he twitched. "What do you think you're doing…?"

"Hi Shirou-chan!" she exclaimed. "Y'see, I found this thing over there, and then it started moving! So I chased after it—oops!" The box jumped right out of Yachiru's grasp! "Wait for me, boxy!"

"Hey! Kusajishi, I'm not done yet—" He was interrupted when he felt the familiar reiatsu leaking everywhere. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the person.

"I don't have time for this, Zaraki," he said bitterly.

"And I don't either," Kenpachi replied. "Yachiru's gone somewhere, again."

"Oh, I'm looking for her too." Hitsugaya responded, trying to contain his anger from exploding. Without saying a word, he shunpoed away.

"Tch, stupid brat," Kenpachi grumbled. He used shunpo and caught up right behind him.

Giroro panted as he placed his hands on his knees, taking a short break. "Damn that guy… We're not done with our battle yet!" He ran after Kenpachi with full speed.

Behind him was Ikkaku, who was running right behind Giroro. "Oii! Zashiki Warashi! If you leave, then all the luckiness will crumble!"

* * *

At the Ninth Division, Hisagi Shuuhei was sweeping his garden peacefully as he enjoyed the weather. He stopped brushing the floor for a moment to take a look at the sky. "It sure is nice out here today. Maybe it'll be good to have my subordinates have their training outside today—"

He heard footsteps.

A lot of footsteps coming his way.

With so many footsteps marching his way, there was dust that blocked out the view. When one tiny thing got out of the dust, followed by Yachiru and Hitsugaya, Hisagi couldn't even think fast.

"Ku-Kusajishi-fukutaichou! And Hitsugaya-taichou was well! What are you guys—" More people came out of the dust. "Za-Zaraki-taichou? Ikkaku-san! And who's that red guy? Wait, why are they all coming towards me?"

The tiny invention jumped right on top Hisagi's head, and jumped back off.

"Haha, boxy!" Yachiru jumped on his head and got off as well.

"Dammit, come back here, Kusajishi!" Hitsugaya merely ran past the lieutenant.

"Yachiru, stop fooling around already!" Kenpachi ran past him as well.

"We're done with our battle yet!" Giroro didn't even stop to look at Hisagi.

"Ahh, we're getting farther and farther away from the barracks!" Ikkaku stopped to rub his head in annoyance. "Come back, Zashiki Warashi!" And then he took off once again.

Hisagi blinked. "What just… AHHH!" Footsteps! Footsteps were imprinted on the ground everywhere! And just when he finally got it cleaned up!

He snapped the broom in half. "Bastaaaaaaaards!" Another member has joined the game of tag.

* * *

The next victim was the Eighth Division.

"Mm! This is quite splendid tea, Ise-fukutaichou-dono!" Keroro complimented as he sipped his tea.

Nanao pushed up her glasses, allowing a tiny proud smile. "I'm honored."

"My Nanao-chan makes the best tea on earth!" Kyouraku added as he happily sipped his tea. Letting out a satisfied breath out, he commented, "With such fine weather, I don't think anything is going to happen—"

Wrong.

Once again, the entire members chasing after each other charged right past them.

"Hey! I just cleaned my garden, and now you're going to run away!"

"Kusajishi!"

"As soldiers, running away is not an option!"

"Gi-Giroro!" Keroro exclaimed. "What is he doing, de arimasu?"

"Someone you know?" Kyouraku asked.

"Yes, de arimasu," Keroro replied. "Thanks for the tea, Ise-fukutaichou-dono. As a friend, I must question his actions! Giroro Gouchou!" He followed right behind Hisagi.

"Ah, Keroro-san!" Nanao ran after Keroro.

"Nanao-chan, where are you going?" And so Kyouraku joined in as well.

The box stole a brief glance behind. Wh-Why are there so many people chasing after him!

Scared the heck out of him, the box began to climb over the wall and run on the roofs instead! Hah! Now they can't get him—

"Boxy~"

Fear dreaded over his as he saw Yachiru easily caught up with him. The fear doubled as he saw everyone else climbing over the roof as well! Why were they chasing after him!

No, no, they're not really chasing after you…

Before they even knew it, Komamura and Iba were right at the end of the line! How did that happen!

"How dare you pass over Taichou without a greeting!" Iba shouted.

"Now, now, Tetsuzaemon," Komamura said, with a small sweatdrop. "It doesn't really matter…"

As they dashed over the Sixth Division's roof, Byakuya got incredibly pissed at how they dared to walk over his roof so boldly without any permission.

As he jumped on the roof and took out his sword… "Shatter, Senbonzakura." And a huge tornado of pink sakuras engulfed the entire line.

However, a mixture of a scythe swing, naginata swinging, and ice dragon destroyed the tornado.

His eyes widened. Hi-His Senbonzakura…

Byakuya's eyes darkened as he sprinted towards the line of shinigami and aliens.

As they make their way towards the Fifth Division…

The building shook as he Tamama was about to throw in his fifteenth dango into his mouth. As Hinamori was about to serve him tea—due to the shaking—the tea trembled and knocked right over Tamama's dangos.

A small gasp came from Hinamori's lips. "I-I'm sorry, Tamama-kun, I'll get you a new plate—"

Heavy and angry breathing flew out of Tamama's nostrils as he angrily held up his fist. "Those bastards… Wasting food like that… I won't forgive them!" He jumped right up, bolted out of the door and joined in the game of tag, leaving a befuddled Hinamori.

Next was the Fourth Division.

With a kind smile, Unohana was speed walking at the end of the line… But she carried a rather scary and frightening aura behind her.

"Please be quiet, you're disturbing our patients. If you want to play, please play on the ground and not on the roof."

No one paid any attention towards her. Her face darkened as her dark aura grew until it someone at least nodded to her.

She smiled in a motherly way and left the group.

The Third Division was lucky that no one was there, so they had no problem encountering any problems from there. But at the Second Division…

Dororo breathed heavily as he laid flat on the roof. "L-Like this, she can't catch me… Eh?"

The next thing he knew, everyone was oblivious of his presence, so they all stepped over him! But Keroro noticed.

"Ah, Dororo! Move out of the way!"

"Y-You're so cruel, Keroro-kun…" Dororo said as tears fell down. He ran right behind the group. "I was finally going to get a break, and then all of you guys just came sprinting at me!"

Then Soi Fon came in. "Wait!" she hollered. And so she joined in as well without knowing.

Now, as they reach the _First Division_…

"Hm? What is going on?" Yamamoto asked as the building trembled.

"I-I don't know, sir," his lieutenant replied. "But our building is built so it can withstand any destruction, so please do not wo—"

_CRASH!_

Everyone came falling down from the roof.

Everyone that were in the game of "tag" stood in their position as they would in a captains' meeting. Most of them were grumbling, and some were just irritated. They didn't do anything wrong—it was the people who irked them that were wrong!

"Exactly what were you all thinking!" Yamamoto scolded across the room, which made many of them wince. "As captains, lieutenants and members of the Gotei 13, you all should know how to behave! Clean up all the damage you've done!"

"Soutaichou," Byakuya spoke up calmly. "I believe that some of us here do not deserve this punishment. If you want to blame someone, blame whoever it was that has started this—"

"Silence!" Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground. "I don't want to hear any excuses!"

"What about the party?" Kyouraku asked who seems to have strayed away from the topic.

"We'll do the party after you finish cleaning up!"

His face fell down, obviously crestfallen.

"Now get to work!" Yamamoto boomed. Everyone sighed and walked out of the meeting room. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Geez, they were all chasing after each other for such puny reasons… Huh? Come to think of it…

"Did we have green, red and dark blue members before?" Yamamoto shook his head. "No, no, it must be a mask…"

* * *

Keroro irritatingly sweeps the Ninth Division's floor with a pout on his face. "Look at what Kururu had caught us up into! All because of his weird inventions again!"

"It can't be helped, Gunsou-san," Tamama replied as he swept as well. "His captain told him to get rid of it, and nothing else."

"And you should know that by now, Keroro," Giroro added. "That guy will do anything to get people ticked off. Unless you tell him what to do specifically, he'll go off on his own."

Keroro lowered his eyes as he puckered his lips. He bent down and grabbed the box that caused all these trouble. "It's all your fault! The student should pay for its master's trouble!"

"Now, now, Gunsou-san…" Tamama said with a sweatdrop.

"Taichou-dono…" Dororo added with a sweatdrop.

"Hey! Less talking, more sweeping!" Hisagi ordered.

"Yes, sir…" The trio responded lazily.

Keroro handed the object to Hisagi. "Here you go de arimasu. Please give it back to its rightful owner."

"Thanks. I'll hand this over to Kurotsuchi-taichou then."

"Ah, give it to the guy that's yellow."

"Y-Yellow!"

* * *

"Tch," Kenpachi grumbled as he slammed the nail down. "I'm cutting your snack in half for a week, Yachiru."

"Aww… Ken-chan, you meanie!"

"Everything is all your fault, anyways!"

Ikkaku sighed as he pinned down the nail little by little. "I lost the Zashiki Warashi…"

"Hmmm? What Zashiki Warashi are you talking about?" Kyouraku asked, trying to slack off his work.

"Taichou! Please be serious and do your work!" Nanao scolded.

"Here's the board, Taichou," Iba said as he handed his captain the piece of wood.

"Thank you, Tetsuzaemon."

"U-Um, I'm sorry I got you caught up in this mess—"

"It's fine. No serious damage was done, so it's fine."

"Taichou…"

Yamamoto sighed. "I guess I'm a little too lean-back lately…" As he watches his captains and lieutenants chatting and bickering on the roof, he could only sigh in defeat. "Kids these days…"

* * *

As the sun begins to fall into the afternoon mode, all the damage that was done were nearly finished. Just one more touch and they'll be done!

"Phew!" Keroro cried out as he wiped the sweat off his head. "Finally we're done, de arimasu!"

"Looks like we can finally go home, desu!" Tamama said happily.

"Looks like we can't stay here any longer, anyways, de arimasu," Keroro said softly. "Where's Kururu?"

"He's coming soon," Dororo answered. "Looks like he's getting scolded by his captain."

"Hmph serves that fool right," Giroro said, crossing his arms. "He needs to learn a lesson once in a while."

"Well, that's true!" Tamama exclaimed.

They all busted out laughing. It was unthinkable that that Kururu was getting scolded!

"Heeey! Everyone!"

"Ah, speak of the devil! Kururu!" Keroro waved with a smile.

"Weellll, sorry Taichou, my Taichou was pretty mad at me, so I had to get this lecture from him," he said sheepishly, rubbing his head with that indifferent face of his.

"It's fine, it's fine. Let's go home now."

"Roger." Kururu replied, going back to his normal tone. He took his remote and… "I press." …the door opened, bursting out the bright light.

As they all went in, only Tamama looked back. _Hina-chan…_ It was shame; he was really attached to Hinamori… But to leave this early…

_But I'll definitely see her again!_ With that in mind, Tamama walked through the door, closing behind him.

* * *

The next day.

"Nemu, do you know where that yellow guy went?" Kurotsuchi asked. "I have something for him to do."

"Mayuri-sama, I found this note at your desk." She handed him the note.

Skimming through the note, his face grew red in anger.

_To Kurotsuchi-taichou,_ it read. _I have left to go on a long journey. While I'm gone, please don't look for me. As an alien, I have many things to do. Adios! By, Kururu. _The ending ended with a heart.

He crushed the tiny paper and stomped on it. "Imbecilic fool! You think I'm going to waste my time on one such as you! Besides, aliens don't exist in this world! Don't even bother coming back again!"

* * *

*Zashiki Warashi is a youkai. It brings fortune once it enters a house, but it crumbles as soon as the Zashiki Warashi leaves, which is why Ikkaku was chasing after Giroro so he doesn't leave.

And so, that's the end of the chapter. When I watched xxxHOLiC and saw the Zashiki Warashi, I did some Internet searching since I didn't exactly know what it was... As soon as I saw the word "red face," I thought of Giroro... ^^; He's already a daruma-san... And Zashiki Warashis are supposed to be like a five or six year old kid...

Although I don't think I've ever written such randomness before...


	11. Chapter 10

Looks like he makes his debut.

**Disclaimer: Keroro Gunsou and Bleach doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Green vs. Silver! The Prize Money is Mine, de arimasu!**

The sun.

It's scorching, it's blazing, it's freaking _boiling_! The temperature is already above 90 degrees! And yet, Keroro is out here taking a walk!

"Hey! It's not like I'm here because I want to!"

Sorry.

Keroro sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ahh, to think that the supermarket is already packed and sold out… Natsumi-dono is going to kill me! Gero!" He crumbled down to his knees, rivers of tears falling down. "Not only that… Tonight's dinner is only going to be rice…" He sniffed just by the thought of it.

Suddenly, a bell jingled, echoing in his ears like an angel has whispered good luck to him.

"Gather 'round, peeps!" a chef hollered out, ringing his bell excitedly as people started to stop and stare. "Our restaurant is having a big event today! The prize is a million yen along with a free meal for the rest of today! C'mon, c'mon!"

The sergeant's eyes started to broaden, lit up with glee. A million yen…as well as a free meal?

He jumped up to his knees. "I'll join!"

"Oh, looks like we have a participant!" the chef exclaimed. "Come on in, buddy!"

"Yes, sir!"

As they were about to walk in, a familiar Kyoto-dialect chimed in.

"Heya, mind if I joined, too?"

"Suuuure!" the chef exclaimed happily. "Come right on in!"

The man grinned—wait, he was already grinning when he came in. He had a permanent fox-like grin!

He turned and flashed his grin at Keroro, who narrowed his eyes at him. _What's with that guy? Somehow he's making me mad, de arimasu…_ With that in mind, Keroro followed the chef into the restaurant.

"Allllriiighty then!" the chef boomed happily. The audience watched him intently. "Then I'll explain the rules first. Eat as many as you can, and whoever is the last one standing, is the winner! If you can't…well then, good luck and pay up then! Then, let's have the contestants come in!"

One by one, the participants started to roll out of the curtains. In total, there were about thirty contestants, which were all husky, bulky and macho men.

Sweat started to roll down Keroro's head as he fidgeted with his fingers. "I-I'm going up against these p-people…?" Keroro mumbled under his breath as he trembled.

"Then, let's get started!" the chef hollered against the cheering crowds. "The first dish is…" The drums started to beat rhythmically for suspense. Then a cart rolled out. "…piping hot chili ramen with extra pepper!"

The audience clapped with enthusiasm, cheering and screaming for the contestants. Some were praying that they'll survive through that ramen in this heat.

"Whoever can finish the ramen qualifies to the next round! If you don't, then you won't make it to the next round!" Keroro stared at the ramen in front of him. He was sweating just by looking at it. "Ready…" the chef held the mock pistol in hand and pulled the trigger. "…go!"

And so the hot-blooded battle for the prize money started.

_Calm down, _Keroro ensured to himself as he pulled the chopsticks. _Calm down, in this heat, no one can eat the ramen this fast… GERO! _His alien eye's popped out as he witnesses the macho men slurp their ramen like there was no dinner for the next few years!

_G-Gero! Th-This isn't what I predicted! In this heat, no one would dare to eat ramen this fast!_

It's because they want to win the prize!

_Besides, aren't their tongues burning, de arimasu?_

Because they want the prize, they're risking their tongues for it!

_Ahh, look at them sweating! Slow down and enjoy the ramen already, dammit!_

It's because they want the prize, they can't slow down and enjoy the ramen in this heat, dammit!

_B-But this isn't the time to be thinking about this, de arimasu! _Keroro thought immediately as he stared at the boiling spicy ramen in front of him. _I must focus on my own ramen, first! _He tapped his chopsticks together and slowly brought it closer to the bowl…

He gulped. The ramen was boiling like crazy as if it were saying, "_I'll burn your tongue if you reject me… I'll make you sweat if you reject me… I'll make you lose if you reject me… Now eat me already_!" Or this. "_Eat me! Eat me and then win this race! If you eat me fast, you'll be on the top forever! Now, eat me, young one!"_

Either of them works in Keroro's mind. In the end, he's still going to eat it anyways.

However, the pro in his mind was still shouting, "eat me and you'll win!" while the con was shouting, "reject me and you lose!"

…_Argh, whatever! _Keroro crammed his chopstick into the bowl and fished out the noodles and slurped it all up and drowned himself in the spicy boiling red soup.

He sat the bowl down as he wiped his burning, glowing, stinging red lips. "Th-Thanks for the food…"

"Allllriiighty! We've got one person qualified to the next round! Now who's next?"

"Me," said a voice.

Keroro turned around. Hey, it was the same guy who had that permanent grin! That silver-haired guy! How did he survive through that battle with not even a drop of sweat! Keroro was sweating like a pig in the heat!

"'scuse me, but do ya how have some water?" he asked.

"Suuure, suure!" the chef said, pulling in a cart filled with glass waters. "We're not that cruel as to not give you any water after overcoming such a hot battle! Have as much as you like!"

"Thanks," the man said as he sipped some of the water.

Keroro eyed the man. For some reason… (Keroro's eyes burned with passion) …this guy irritated him so much!

"N-No more…" one contestant suddenly called out weakly which snapped Keroro out of his daydream. The macho man collapsed down to the ground, panting and sweating like crazy.

"Oooh, looks like we got one out! Who's next?" the chef asked. No one refused to give up.

* * *

A few minutes later.

Ten contestants were knocked out.

"We've got ten people out!" the chef exclaimed over the microphone. "Now then, let's continue with the next round!" He pulled out a cart filled with… "Cake!"

The audience ooo'ed and ahh'ed at the splendidly decorated cake in front of them.

"Who can take sweets after a spicy ramen? Don't worry contestants; we've got first aid if you ever fall sick during the event! Now then, let's move on with the rules! Same thing as the last round, whoever manages to finish their food, moves on to the next round!" The waiters and waitresses began to pass out the neatly sliced cakes out to each contestant. "Now we'll jump the gun and start now!"

Surprised at the sudden start, the contestants hastily started to scarf down their cake. It wasn't a big slice of cake, but it wasn't very tiny either. It seemed like a normal cake size…simply because of the thick icing covering, the heavy cream in between the sponge that it seems like there isn't any sponge cake at all, and to top it all, there was a thick chocolate coating on the very dripping down like gooey lava.

This isn't even cake anymore—it's just a big clump of cream in disguise as a cake!

"What the hell!" Keroro exclaimed with appall. "This is nothing but a clump of cream thrown in together!"

"Of course!" the chef exclaimed with his thumbs up. "Sweets are the best when you're tired, right? This is my masterpiece; cream and frosting with crumbs and bits of cake in it!"

"What kind of chef are you!"

As Keroro and the nameless chef argue, the silver-haired guy ate his cake in silence. "Hey, chef, this is pretty good!" he said casually.

"Why thank you!" the chef exclaimed. "At least someone appreciates my work! You're about to fall behind! Now hurry up and eat it!"

Keroro grumbled and sat back in his seat. However…as soon as he sat down on his chair…something just _pricked _his bottom!

"GERO~!"

He jumped high in the air holding his bottom while running in circles hoping it will ease the pain. "Gero! Gero! What the heck? What did you put on my chair?"

"I didn't put that in there!" the chef replied.

"Who else but you, after I just insulted your work!" Keroro exclaimed as he shoved down the 'cake' into his mouth while soothing his bottom. "I almost died because of that!"

"Hey, if you're gonna insult my work, then why're you eating it!"

"If I don't, then I won't move on to the next round!"

"Then fail!"

"You're the one who sponsored this event! What kind of chef and person are you!"

As they argued, the silver-haired man grinned and chuckled to himself. He put a hand over his hand and slipped out of his chair, trying to hold back his laughter. No one saw the tiny little metal thing with a small spike sticking up falling out of his pocket.

* * *

The chef cleared his throat as he scratched his head. "Err, excuse my behavior earlier, and now let's move on to the next round!"

The crowds cheered thunderously as the chef continued on.

"Now, this is the last round everyone. This round will decide the winner! Now, what's it going to be about? Let's see!" A cart rolled in revealing… "…Rice!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes, you may all be surprised, but rice is the best! Rice, is something what we have everyday, but rice, is the ultimate food!"

Hey, no one is here to hear about your thoughts about rice.

"Anyways, whoever finishes the rice first, wins!" the chef exclaimed, completely hyped. The waiters and waitresses once again passed out the bowl of rice out to everyone. It was just any bowl of rice—it was rice that was worth about five to seven full bowls of rice!

Keroro gaped at the huge tower of rice sitting in front of him.

"Now then…ready…GO!" The chef blew the whistle. Hey, what happened to the pistol?

Everyone began to chow down the rice. Its rice after all, so naturally, when you try to gulp down rice like that without chewing it properly, of course, you…

One man stopped and started to cough, hold his throat, doubled over and start to hack and cough.

…you choke.

"W-Water!" the man muffled out. "Water!"

"Oops, looks like we got one down! Water, please!" he snapped his finger and a waitress immediately got a glass of water and helped the man drink it down.

"Everyone, be careful not to choke!"

Keroro stared with a look that clearly said: "Oh. Crap."

Argh, how was he going to finish all this entire clump of rice without having any side-dishes! Keroro stole a quick glance at the guy with that permanent grin.

His jaws dropped.

He was already halfway done with that half-assed chewing!

_I can't afford to lose here! _Keroro grabbed his rice and began to scarf it all down his throat. _Hey, the rice is pretty tasty! But this isn't the time to be thinking about that! I must win!_

And then he heard the bell ring.

"We've got a winner!" the chef hollered loudly as he swiped the bell up and down crazily. "Say congratulations to this silver-haired lad! He won the event!"

Keroro suddenly stopped chowing down his food. The chopstick fell out of his hand and clattered onto the ground. _I…I lost? _The words repeated in his head like an echo. _I lost?_

"Congratulations, mister! Here's your money and—"

"Thanks—"

The chef suddenly swiped the envelope away from him, which confused the silver-haired man. "What's wrong—"

The chef shoved his bowl into his face. "You didn't win! You still have a grain of rice right there! There!" He pointed to the rim of the bowl.

It was only half of a grain of rice.

"So? I finished it—"

"No! No matter what any under circumstances, you should NEVER WASTE FOOD!" the chef screamed with a serious and horrifying look. "The real winner is…" He pointed to a certain man who was depressed in the corner. "This young lad right here!"

The crowd busted into a tremendous cheering and clapping.

Keroro stared at the crowd with blinking eyes. "…I-I won? B-But how…?"

"You finished every drop of rice on your bowl, didn't you?" the chef said, smiling like a kid. "Young lad, you're a real man. Normally, no one would bother to scrap the remaining rice off their bowl because it's too troublesome. Here's the prize money."

The sergeant took the envelope. His mind went back to that time when he dreamed of that place where he was a grain of rice. Ahh… Now that he remembers it, it feels kind of nostalgic…

"Man, I lose."

"Gero?"

Keroro turned around and met face to face with that silver-haired man.

"Ahh, to think I lost just because of that one grain o' rice…" He took out his hand. "It was a good battle."

He blinked before taking it. "Y-Yes, it was…"

"I'm Gin. Ichimaru Gin. What's yours?"

"K-Keroro! I'm Keroro."

Ichimaru laughed out loud. "My, you got a funny name there! Well then, Keroro-han, I'll be on my way off now." Ichimaru turned and left the stage, scratching his head while saying something that seems to sound like, "Ahh, Aizen-taichou's gonna kill me if he found out I came back home empty handed."

Keroro blinked as Ichimaru went off the stage. He chuckled. "Pekoponians sure do have weird names."

* * *

Randomness, but wasn't very hilarious, wasn't it? I know there's a lot of contests lately in the chapters... But I need to write something to get out of this heat...

"Pekoponians sure do have weird names."

I just noticed... That's what Matsumoto said when she first met Ichimaru. ...Looks like Gin is a very weird name... But I like it though!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Keroro Gunsou.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hisagi, Just Fix It Already! De arimasu!**

Hisagi Shuuhei plucked his strings softly, whispering out a soft classy sound. He plucked another string, and out came a deeper sound.

He smiled.

Looks like it's in tune.

He began to play a tune, indulging himself into this pleasurable hobby. Playing the guitar was so fun for him.

However, as the music he was began to go into a forte speed, Hisagi's plucking also became more faster and more strength than enough.

So naturally, the strings snapped.

It smacked him brutally on the chin before falling back like a woman doing a bridge.

He winced as he rubbed his chin.

"Damn…" Hisagi mumbled. "I better take it to the repairs tomorrow… Wait, no one in the Soul Society knows how to fix a guitar…"

He huffed and ruffled his hair.

Now this is going to be troublesome.

* * *

The next day, Hisagi kept his words and went to the World of the Living to get his guitar fixed. The first person he went to was Ichigo.

"Ah, if it's Chad you want," Ichigo said. "He's on the plane on his way to Mexico."

"Ehh? Mexico? What for?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was to visit a funeral? Oh, but if you want a place to get your guitar fixed, then I can take you there."

"Thank you, Kurosaki! You're a life-saver!"

However, when they went to the guitar repairs place…

It was closed.

Both of them stared with an empty dejected look at the store that had a sign that clearly said, "CLOSED."

Hisagi slumped down a crouched in the corner.

"I-It'll be fine!" Ichigo said, trying to cheer him up. "I'll take you to another place!"

Hisagi brightened up like a child being fed candy.

But that place was closed as well.

"A-Ah, I-I… T-There's another one!"

It had a sign that said closed.

"Over there!"

Closed.

"There!"

Closed.

"This is the last one!"

Sorry, we're closed.

Ichigo trembled as he stared with a twitching eye. "Why are all of them closed! Is it because it's a Sunday? But It's already summer break!"

"I-It's fine, Kurosaki," Hisagi said, with tears like rivers falling down as he patted his shoulder. "I-I'll just come by again…" Just as he was about to leave, Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait! There's still one more place!"

"Huh? But didn't you say…"

"It's a risky place, but the guy over there is a genius! (Even if I hate to admit it) But your guitar will surely be fixed!" He turned an about-face and sprinted off to the station with Hisagi flying behind him.

"H-Hey, Kurosaki? Why're you running so fast?"

"Because the next train comes in just a few more minutes! Hurry, we're gonna jump down the stairs!" Ichigo stopped at a corner, jumped down the entire staircase (everyone who saw it thought he was a monster), ran down the hall, left some money and took the ticket, and dashed right into the train as soon as the door opened up.

Ichigo panted as he took a seat.

"H-Hey, are you all right…?" Hisagi asked with uncertainty.

"Y-Yea… I-I'm all right…" he wheezed.

"B-But why do we need to go this far just to get it fixed…?"

"B-Because…t-that person…l-lives fa-far away…"

"But who is he?"

Ichigo took a deep breath before saying it. He gulped and coughed. "An alien."

* * *

Keroro caught a whiff of something good as he walked down his headquarters. "Gero? Something smells good… Is this…curry, de arimasu!" He let his nose lead him to the main source of the smell. Finally, it led him a giant building (?) that looked like Kururu.

"Ah… I should've expected it to be Kururu… Maybe I should get just a little taste…" He skipped cheerily to the door and made his way through the darkness. Finally, he made it to a door that was Kururu's lab, apparently.

"Ah, here it is. Kuru—"

"Senpai, I'm ready." Is that Kururu's voice?

"I'm ready here as well." Giroro's voice this time?

Keroro couldn't hear very well, so he pressed his ear closer to the door.

"Here, take this and cut it off."

"Oi, Kururu, this is kinda dangerous…"

"It's fine. It won't move anymore."

"Fi-Fine…"

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream shot through the heavy door which peeled Keroro away from the door.

_Wh-What are they doing in there, de arimasu?_ Keroro thought in a panic. _S-Such activities in here… I… _He busted the door. "I, as your captain, SHALL NEVER ALLOW IT—Eh?"

The first thing he saw as soon as the door busted opened: a giant space vegetable that was leaping towards his face.

"GERO! S-Someone, help me! Somebody get it off of me, de arimasu!" He doubled over and rolled back and forth fervently on the ground, trying to peel the space vegetable off of his face.

Then, in the midst of this, he felt someone save his life by pulling the space vegetable away.

"Keroro, what are you doing here?" Giroro gripped on the vegetable hard so it doesn't escape anymore. "Hey, I though you said it wouldn't move anymore!"

"Kuku… Looks like I made a mistake," Kururu said with absolutely no emotions at all.

"E-Eh? What were you both doing in here—"

"Huh? Making curry, of course," Giroro said, blinking.

"M-Making c-curry?" Keroro exclaimed.

"Huh? What did you think we were doing?" Giroro asked.

"N-Nothing, de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed, jumping up and standing straight. "Then, I shall be on my way—GERO!" The closed door that he busted through smacked him right on the nose and sent him flying across the room leaving drips of his nosebleed on the ground.

"Is Kururu here?"

In came in Ichigo with Hisagi, who peeked through the room.

"I'm here," Kururu said, walking up to them. "What do you want?"

"Ah, sorry to bother you, but this guy here wants to get something fixed." He jabbed a thumb at Hisagi, who bowed politely.

"That's fine. What is it that you need help with?"

"It's this," Hisagi said, handing him the guitar. Kururu took the guitar, but as soon as he grabbed it, Hisagi didn't let go of it.

"Hey, let go of it."

Hisagi didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at Kururu. That smooth and silky skin…that round head…those small hands that aren't even close to humans…this…this is an alien…?

He grabbed Kururu up like a dog. "You… You're an alien…?"

"Yea, what about it?"

Hisagi's stare didn't move an inch. He pinched his cheeks and pulled it.

"Ow."

"Hoooo… Aliens sure do have some squishy flesh…" Hisagi commented as he began to pull the annoyed Kururu's body like a rubber band.

"Hey, stop it already."

"Ahh, sorry, sorry," Hisagi said with a wry grin. "It's my first time seeing an alien, so…" He continued to pull. "Ahh, this is pretty fun. Kurosaki, you wanna try too?"

Ichigo didn't need anyone to tell him to. He was already stretching the nose bleeding Keroro with a vein on his head.

"I-Ichigo-dono, may I ask why are you stretching me, de arimasu?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ichigo asked with a grin. But that grin had absolutely no cheer in it. He had a vein on his head along with a dark shadow across his eyes. "It's not like it's because you've been hogging the chapters lately~~~"

_He's mad,_ Keroro thought in the back of his mind. _He's definitely mad that he appeared after for like three chapters or so._

"Anyways, back to the topic," Ichigo said casually, dropping Keroro on the floor. "Hisagi-san said he wanted to fix his guitar. Can you do that?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Kururu said, while still being stretched by Hisagi. "Hey, stop that."

"Ah, sorry. I'll put you down now." He put him down on the floor.

Kururu stretched a bit before slouching down again and picking up the guitar. "Hmm… This is a pretty nice guitar, isn't it?"

Hisagi grinned and gave an embarrassed blush, scratching his head.

"I can fix it."

"Thank you!"

"But in exchange…"

"In exchange?"

Kururu stretched out his hand. "Give me some curry."

Everyone literally dropped to the ground.

As Kururu was working on fixing the guitar, everyone else was stirring and making the curry.

_Why am I doing this? _Ichigo sighed as he stirred. _I'm even wearing these school aprons… _His finger was dangerously close to the liquid.

"Ichigo-dono!"

That exclaim was the final blow.

"Huh?"

His finger was dipped right onto the curry.

Ichigo glanced at finger and Keroro. "Eh…"

Three.

Two.

One.

Fire.

"GYAAAAH!"

"I-Ichigo-dono~~~!"

Ichigo was rolling back and forth on the ground, holding his burning red finger up in the air. "Hot! Hot! It's hot! Somebody, get me some ice!"

"Ichigo-dono, here's some ice water!"

"Give me that!"

He slammed his finger into the ice water. He sighed relaxingly as his finger cooled down. "Haaaah…"

But that didn't last very long.

He felt his finger go numb, and all of a sudden, it was encased in ice!

"GAAH! My finger! My finger! It's covered in ice! Oh, crap, it's gonna fall off!"

"Ichigo-dono!" Keroro came to the rescue again, holding a glass of **hot** water. "**Warm **water!"

"Give me that!" He slammed his finger into the cup. He sighed and his finger was slowly getting warmed up.

But that didn't last very long.

"My finger is burninnnnngg~~~~!"

"Ichigo-dono! Water—"

"Screw you!" Ichigo sucked on his finger in attempt to heal his poor finger. "It's your fault that I keep on getting these injuries!"

"I-I was just trying to help, de arimasu!"

As Ichigo and Keroro continue to bicker, Hisagi and Giroro continued to stir the curry as if they don't see anything behind them.

"Ah, the rice is done, Gouchou."

"The curry is done, too. Let's hurry up and eat it."

"Ok."

The two who are still oblivious of the bickering scene behind them.

"Hey, do you mind buying me something…?" Kururu said to Hisagi.

"Eh? But I'm still…"

"Senpai can take care of that. Buy me some curry-flavored ice cream."

"E-Eh? C-Curry-flavored ice cream? But they don't have it…"

Kururu turned his head all the way to his back, his glasses glinting. "_Buy me my curry-flavored ice cream._"

Sweat poured down the lieutenant's face. "Y-Yes sir, sorry sir!" He shunpo'ed right out of the way.

Kururu chuckled darkly as he continued to work on the guitar.

Hisagi searched through the convenience store's fridge, searching for the ice cream.

They did not have it.

He cursed and went on to the next store.

They didn't have curry-flavored ice cream.

He went on to the next one.

They don't have it.

In fact, curry-flavored ice cream isn't here anywhere!

Hisagi sighed as he sat down on a bench. "Where am I going to find—Ah! That's right! They have some in Soul Society!" He drew out his sword and opened up the Senkaimon Gate. When he reached to the other side, he ran straight out and walked right up to the little candy shop ran by a little old lady.

"Excuse me, can I have some curry-fla—"

"Ah, Shuuhei!"

Hisagi turned around. "R-Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto came up to him, smiling. "Hey, if you're not busy, do you mind coming with me for a while?"

Hisagi blushed. _R-Rangiku-san's smile…_ "O-Of course I'm not busy!"

"Great! Then come here with me for a moment!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the Tenth Division, Hisagi blushing along the way.

_W-What could she possibly want from me? _Hisagi thought nervously as she dragged him to the kitchen. He gasped. _D-Don't tell me…!_ "R-Rangiku-san, I-I don't think we should be doing this in this kind of place—"

"Eh? But shouldn't cooking be done in the kitchen?"

Hisagi stopped, his blush frozen. "C-Cooking…?"

Matsumoto held up a pot of rice. "Here, you take care of the rice. I'm going to chop up some vegetables."

"E-Eh? R-Rice? Vegetables?"

"Yep, I needed you to help me with dinner tonight. But Taichou doesn't trust me alone, so he asked me someone trustworthy to help." She pouted. "Geez, why can't he believe me once in a while?"

Hisagi froze into ice. What a dirty mind he has.

A few minutes later…

"Yay! We're finally done! Thanks for your hard work, Shuuhei! You can take this portion of fried rice tonight. Bye!" Matsumoto waved energetically as Hisagi just waved weakly, dried out like an old man.

He sighed as he walked back to the candy shop. "Excuse me… Can I have some curry-flavored ice cream…?"

An elderly woman popped up from behind the counter. He smiled gently. "It's right over there in the cooler."

"Thank you…" He trudged towards the cooler and fished out a curry-flavored ice cream. "Finally…" He trudged back to the counter, handed in some money and then walked back out through the Senkaimon and landed right in the headquarters.

"I brought back your ice—CREAM! What're you doing?" Hisagi pointed to Kururu, who was leisurely eating his curry while playing a board game with Ichigo.

"Hm? I'm taking a break. What, are you that stingy as to not let me have a break?"

"No, I mean, a guitar isn't that hard to fix, is it?"

"Even geniuses like me need to have a break every now and then. Ah, my ice cream." He walked up to him, jumped up and grabbed the ice cream. He walked back to his game while scratching his behind.

A vein popped on his head as his fist trembled, aching to punch this guy. He shook his thoughts away. _No, no, no matter what kind of person he may be, I'm the one asking for help, so I shouldn't complain… I shouldn't complain…_ He took a glance at Kururu, who was lazily slurping up his ice cream while picking his nose. _…But I want to complain to him so much, dammit!_

Hisagi sighed as he took a seat. _No, don't let it get to you, Shuuhei. You're a man, and a man won't be like a brat and complain… Don't complain… Be patient, he'll get back up soon… _

He heard a sigh in front of him.

"Ahh… I should get back to work…" Kururu got up, lightly punched his back before going back to his seat and work on the guitar again.

His eyes lit up. _See? I told you he'll get back up soon! _

However, when Kururu was fixing the guitar, he was eating his ice cream at the same time. Since fixing something requires both hands, he can't really eat his snack, so he just let the ice cream drip on the guitar.

Hisagi's eyebrows twitched as his lips curled out realistically. "W-W-W-What do you think you're doing!" He immediately snatched the guitar out of his hands.

"Hm? I'm fixing it," Kururu said innocently.

"How is dripping ice cream fixing it!"

"Geez, you're so stingy. Fine." He popped the rest of the snack into his mouth and threw the stick away. "There. Happy now?"

He nodded ferociously before handing it back to him. "T-T-T-Take c-c-c-c-care of it p-p-p-properly this time, o-o-ok?"

"Ahh, don't worry," Kururu replied casually, waving his hand. "I'll take care of it properly." And so he went back to fixing the guitar.

A few minutes later, the guitar was finally completed.

Hisagi gazed at it with teary eyes, rubbing his cheek against it. "Thank you! Thank you for fixing it!"

"No problem," Kururu said. He went back to his giant computer, working on some other stuff as usual.

"Isn't that great, Hisagi-san?" said Ichigo. "Now you can finally play it without any problems now."

Hisagi nodded. "Ah, as a thank you, I'll play a tune for you."

"Really, de arimasu?" Keroro exclaimed.

Hisagi grinned, scratching his head. "B-But I'm still only a beginner…"

"As long as you pour your heart into it, it'll be fine, de arimasu!" Keroro grinned.

"Thank you," Hisagi thanked. "Then, here I go." He plucked a string…but instead of the classy sound, it was a classy "kukkuku" laugh.

There was dead silence in the room.

He plucked another one.

A deep, dark, and mysterious "kukuku" chuckle was made.

He plucked the entire strings in one swing. A "harmony" of soft, deep, low and high pitches of "kukuku's" was made.

Hisagi glanced towards Kururu's side, who was chuckling his "kukuku." However, that was stopped abruptly when he felt a killing intent behind him.

"Ku…ru…ru…"

Sweat poured down his face.

What happened afterwards?

It's too horrifying for me to tell.

* * *

I haven't finished the anime yet, so if any part of this fanfic seems familiar, please tell me. And I'm sorry for any mistakes!


	13. Chapter 12

Hurray, for the update!

You know. I have school over the summer so I can't update until somewhere around the middle of end of August... ;_; I don't wanna go... So enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can update once I come back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Keroro Gunsou.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hinamori, Misunderstandings Are the Deadliest Weapons, de arimasu!**

Hinamori Momo smiled as she walked through the streets of Karakura Town. She finally got a vacation off from her work and decided to spend it in the World of the Living. She first shopped around for some clothes and then took a little afternoon break at a café.

This is paradise.

The lieutenant got up from her table, paid the cashier and then set back off to her shopping. However, she was too indulged into her vacation that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinamori exclaimed. People were starting to stare at them. "I-I'll help pick up your stuff!"

"It's fine, de arimasu," the person said.

Hinamori paused. She picked up a gunpla box and stared at the man, who was smiling.

"Thank you very much, Miss. Well then, I'll take my leave now." With that, the man left.

Hinamori simply sat there, staring at the man's fading back. Her mind was all in mumbo-jumbo every time she thought about him, and her heart felt uneasy just remembering him.

* * *

"TAICHO!"

"W-What the heck?"

Hitsugaya flinched as he heard the door suddenly busted open. The impact was so hard that he accidentally drew on his arm with the brush he was holding.

He grinded his teeth. "Matsumoto! It's proper manners to knock before entering!"

Matsumoto jogged up to him in frenzy and slammed her hands on the table with another shaking impact. "That doesn't matter right now! Did you hear, Taichou? Of course you've heard! You just have to! Oh, I know you must be in heartbreak right now—"

"Matsumoto, calm down," Hitsugaya interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"Eh? You haven't heard?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Matsumoto took a deep breath before answering. "…Hinamori has someone she likes!"

Hitsugaya simply stared. He didn't move or flinch. His face got blanker as the seconds fly by. It also got paler. His teal eyes were starting to fade away. He couldn't even move anymore. He was frozen stiff.

"Eh? Taichou? Taichou! Taichou, what's wrong with you!" Matsumoto started to shake him frantically to snap him out of it. "Taichou! Was it that bad that you couldn't even yell anymore? Taichou! Taichou! !" With each 'taichou's', she was shaking him like crazy. "TAICHOU~~~!"

Hitsugaya did not move. He was simply soulless right now.

* * *

Hinamori sighed as she leaned on her desk, staring at the empty sky. Her mind went back to the man she met a few days ago. Once again, her heart tightened and her mind started to hurt.

"Why can't I get him off my mind…?"

Suddenly, she saw a familiar small figure blocking her way. Her eyes lit up. "Shirou-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," he corrected. He took a seat across from her and sat down the plate of watermelon on the table. "You're probably tired. Take a break."

Hinamori smiled. "Thank you, Shirou-chan."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He just simply grabbed a slice of watermelon and bit it. Ah…watermelon cooled down with his zanpakutou sure does taste different from putting it in the refrigerator…

"So why did you come here, Shirou-chan?" Hinamori asked, chewing her watermelon.

Hitsugaya's heart jumped a little. "N-Nothing," he said, trying to sound as casual as he can, munching on his watermelon. "Matsumoto's out drinking again, and Ukitake gave me this watermelon as a gift, but it was too big and I couldn't finish it myself so I brought it to share with you."

Hinamori giggled. "Thank you, Shirou-chan. But I'm fine."

Hitsugaya stared at her, startled. Damn was she sharp. "Who said I was worried about you?"

"We've been together for so long. You think I still don't know your character by now?" Hinamori said. "But thank you, Shirou-chan. I'm fine; my head just hurts a little…"

Hitsugaya stared at her with concern. He left his finished watermelon on the plate and got up. "It's time for me to go back to work now. Later, Hinamori."

Hinamori smiled at him. "See you, Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya left the room and walked back to his office, burning this deadly aura which caused many to scream the top of their lungs off.

_That bastard… _Hitsugaya growled in his mind. _If I ever meet that guy, I swear I will freeze him to death…_ He kept that threat in his mind and walked straight back to his office, still burning up his deadly aura.

* * *

"Eh? You saw Hina-chan?" Tamama exclaimed, sipping his juice.

"Yes, de arimasu. She was probably just shopping around. A lieutenant's job is quite difficult, Tamama-kun. But I'm sure being a captain is stressful as well…" Keroro sighed. "Look at us. We still haven't invaded Pekopon yet, so I'm sure the folks in Soul Society aren't having it easy either."

_Isn't that because you never think of a good plan, Gunsou-san? _Tamama thought frankly. But he decided not to tell him that. "Why are you telling me now if you saw her a few days ago?"

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't recognize her face until now. Geez, I must be growing old. Ah, but, but, but, the gunaplas at Karakura Town are really nice and cheap! I should shop there from now on!"

Tamama ate away on his chips, nodding every now and then to make Keroro think he's listening. _Maybe I should go see her sometime soon, _Tamama thought. _I should get a lot of snacks ready when I see her!_

* * *

"Hinamori-san, you should push yourself too hard," Kira said with his face full of worry. "You should take a break. You've been down lately. Is it because—" His words were cut off by Renji, who was hushing him to be quiet.

"_Don't say it in front of her so bluntly!" _Renji whispered to Kira. "_She fell in love with a human! Of course she's down!_"

"_E-Eh? But isn't it better to be more direct about it? I mean, she is upset…_" Kira whispered back.

"_Hinamori is a sensitive girl. In fact, all girls are sensitive!_"

"_I-I see!_"

"You're right, Kira-kun," Hinamori said. "I should go see him again… Maybe it'll help a little…" She got up. "Well, I think I'll go now. Bye, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun."

"Y-Yea! Bye, Hinamori!" Renji said, still struggling to keep Kira's mouth shut. _Good luck there, Hinamori. We'll be supporting you._

"A-Abarai-kun! I-I can't breathe!"

"Oops."

* * *

The Fifth Division's lieutenant walked through the Senkaimon opened for her with the Hell Butterfly guiding her. She walked out of the exit only to be greeted by none other than the happy alien.

"Hi, Hina-chan! Long no see, desu~!"

"Good afternoon, Tamama-kun," Hinamori greeted, petting Tamama who suddenly tackled her into a hug. "So what Rangiku-san said was true. You were an alien after all. But I'm surprised; I always thought aliens were some weird bony creatures with huge eyes (or so I read in the books) but I had no idea how cute they were!"

Tamama giggled and smiled. "I'm glad I got to see you, Hina-chan! I have lots of snacks to share!"

"Thank you, Tamama-kun!"

"Wait for a minute," Tamama jumped off. "I'll get my saucer ready." He took out a remote, pressed a button and then a dark blue saucer materialized out of nowhere.

Hinamori slapped in delight. "Wow! Aliens sure so have advanced technology!"

"Get on, Hina-chan. Don't worry, I have the anti-barrier on, so people won't see us." Hinamori nodded and then balanced herself onto the board.

Without any warning, Tamama suddenly turned on the engine and soared into the sky at full speed, sprinting through the clouds, the air, and the birds who were so surprised that they accidentally dropped some droppings onto the ground.

"T-T-T-Tamama-kun, a-a-a-aren't you going a little t-t-too f-fast?" Hinamori yelled against the wind pressure.

"Don't worry Hina-chan! We're already here!" Then without any warnings again, he sprinted down to the ground.

"T-Tamama-kun, w-w-we're going to crash—Eh?" Before she has even realized it, she was put back safely on the ground. "I-I'm still alive…?" She took a look around her surroundings. Right in front of her, was a _huge _mansion that looked like it was a castle!

Hinamori could only simply stare with her mouth agape.

"Oooh! Welcome back, Tamama! Looks like you brought Hinamori-dono here with you!"

"I'm back, Gunsou-san!" Tamama cheered.

Keroro nodded and walked up to the frozen Hinamori. "Good afternoon, Hinamori-dono! Thank you for looking after our Tamama during when we went to Soul Society. As a part of my gratitude, please allow me too—"

"AH! I remember now!" Hinamori suddenly shouted out.

"H-Hina-chan? What's wrong?" Tamama said, surprised at her sudden exclaim.

Hinamori smiled. "No wonder you looked so familiar back then!"

Keroro blinked. "G-Gero…?"

* * *

A few days later, the rumors about Hinamori's crush died down almost immediately.

"TAICHOU! DID YOU HEAR!"

Hitsugaya sighed. "What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"Looks like it wasn't a crush after all!"

"Who're you talking about?"

"Hinamori, obviously! The reason why her heart and mind was tight was because she was trying to remember where she's seen that guy before!"

Hitsugaya stared at her.

"When she had that vacation time off, she bumped into Keroro—that alien I told you about with Ichigo, and he was here in the Seireitei, but I don't think Taichou met it yet—and since he was acquainted with Tamama—his friend—Hinamori was having a hard time remembering where she's seen Keroro before, so then she was really exhausted just digging her memories just to remember him! Taichou, are you listening?"

Hitsugaya was damn well listening. So he got worried over nothing, because of a little MISUNDERSTANDING?

He simply collapsed onto the ground.

"Eep! Taichou!"

He was so tired. He didn't even care anymore. He got worked up just because of a simple misunderstanding.

* * *

I'm sorry if I made Hitsugaya too OOC in this chapter! And if I made any mistakes or something you don't get, tell me and I'll fix it!

Well anyways, I'll see you next time!


	14. Chapter 13

YEEES! Access to the Internet!

For one day.

Darn.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hitsugaya, First I Have Matsumoto Irritate Me, Now It's This? De arimasu! Wait, such a long title...**

Hitsugaya grunted.

"Matsumoto!"

"Yes, sir!" Matsumoto came flying towards him in an instant.

"Starting from today on, I'm going on break."

She froze. Her mouth dropped. Literally, her mouth dropped to the ground. "No... No... NO! You can't abandon me!" Oh gosh, now she's grabbing his legs, practically begging!

"Let go of me!" Hitsugaya shouted. "(I can't really trust you) But I need a break everynow and then!"

"Don't abadon me! How long are you going on break?"

"A few days or so."

"A few days! You can't leave me alone with a few days' work of paperwork! Don't leave! Health me!" She accented the last two sentences in English.

"What are you, Kagura from G*ntama?"

"Taichou, you watched it?"

Hitsugaya decided to ignore that. "Why is it even censored in this story?"

"Who knows. Wait, we're straying away from the topic! Anyways, DON'T LEAVE!"

Hitsugaya kicked her away and she rolled across the room. "I'm leaving now. Do your best, Matsumoto." And so he left the poor lieutenant in the corner, rusting away...

"Taichou~~! COME BACK~~!"

* * *

"Taichou~~! COME BACK~~!"

Hitsugaya sighed. Sheesh, must she always be this embarrassing? Her poor English was literally _echoing _and everyone is staring like she's an idiot or something!

"No, she _is _an idiot..." He sighed once again and then went through the Senkaimon with the Hell Butterfly's guide and successfully crossed the dimension between Soul Society and the World of the Living.

He glanced around his surroundings.

_...This is Karakura Town... _Hitsugaya thought.

Actually, he used the excuse of taking a break just to see the aliens Hinamori and Matsumoto has been jabbering about. He would nod every now and then just to go along with the story. He soon learned about how the lieutenant of the Ninth Division also met them, and the Sixth Division's lieutenant also met them.

So, he felt out of place and decided to go see them himself.

But fate being fate, gave him exactly what he wanted.

"Hey, you."

Hearing the voice, he looked around but saw no one.

"Down here."

He looked down.

A yellow creature with swirly glasses holding a weird gun was right in front of him.

"...What is this...?"

The creature pointed the weird-looking gun at him, and Hitsugaya's hand immediately flung to his zanpakutou's hilt.

"Don't worry," the creature said. "It won't hurt a bit. I just need you to test something out for me." And then, everything began, with just one, single, trigger.

It was just so sudden. Hitsugaya tried to run away, but then the next thing he knew, some burst of weird sparkly rainbow light shot out of the gun and then dragged him in it, and then the next thing he knew, he was...

"...What in the world is this!"

"Kukuku... Looks like it was a success," the creature said, its hand covering his chin. It bent down and petted a milky-white fur cat who was glaring in return.

"Meow meow meow meow!" the cat shouted, its tail standing straight up.

"Don't worry, you'll turn back in 24 hours. Well then, bye." With that, the weird creature just up and left.

"Meoooooowwww!" the cat screamed.

Ahem. I think I'll get to the point.

This adorable teal-colored eyed cat with soft, sugar-white fur, is that short prodigy who is a workaholic thay yells at his subordinate for being lazy and doesn't like to be called by his first name and will always try to find a chance sleep so he can grow taller...Hitsugaya Toushirou of the Tenth Division.

"Meow! Mrow!"

Since it's a pain to keep saying meow all the time, I might as well translate what he says.

"That bastard! He just came up to me and turn me into this...thing...GAH!" He stood up on his feet and banged his head on a wall. "Dammit! Why must people make things so hard around me! If that yellow thing can even be considered as a person!"

He panted as he put his paw on the wall, trying to calm himself down. "Wait... Isn't this like the time when Sakata Gintoki turned into a cat...?" He expression darkened as he recalled the episode. "If this goes that way then..." Sweat rolled down as he thought dangerously in the back of his mind, "_I'll be castrated!"_

He immdiately shook his head. "No no no no no, why would they do such things here nowadays anyways..." Suddenly, he stopped everything and turned. "Don't question about anything."

Basically, he means... "**Ask about why does Hitsugaya watch G*ntama, and your head will be sitting in the garden of the Tenth Division**."

Anyways, back to the plot, Hitsugaya is still standing there, thinking about what to do.

_First, _he thought. _I need to find that guy again. The question is how..._

"Ooh! Look, Tatsuki-chan! It's a little kitty!"

Hitsugaya stared at the person. _Inoue Orihime...?_

Orihime grinned as she bent down. "Aww... It has such adorable eyes! Oh, are you hungry? I have some bread with me!" She dug into her pocket and took out a bread...with questionable toppings such as caviar, caramel and cheese.

"Orihime, you sure you gonna pay for that cat's funeral?" Tatsuki said bluntly.

"Eh? What for?" Orihime questioned innocently.

"Nevermind. Let's go." She dragged the stubborn Orihime back home, who was crying out, "I wanna play with the kitten some more..."

"Yes, yes, we'll go to the pet shop tomorrow and look all you want, ok?"

As the girls left, only the bread was left there. He stared dangerously and awkwardly at the bread, who was just sitting there emitting a deadly aura. His eyes twitched.

"I-I think I'll go the other way then..." He walked away from the bread, who sat there pitifully with that aura around it.

Hitsugaya sighed. Ugh, if only he didn't come here out of curiousity...things wouldn't have ended up like this!

He scratched his ears with his paws. All of this was just irritating him.

Hm, come to think of it... Hinamori once showed him this book about cats... Something about how cats mark their territory by rubbing their ears on it...

Not that it'll really help him in this situation.

Speaking of Hinamori, she came back to the World of the Living for another vacation...

Speak of the devil.

"Hmmm? What're you doing here alone, little cat?"

Hitsugaya turned around. _Hinamori...!_

She picked up the cat. "Aw, you're so cute! You're kinda similar to a very close friend I know! I know! I'll take you back to my apartment! It's not very far away."

Suddenly, his system circuited back to life like a lightning bolt. Ok, this is turning in the wrong direction...

But it was already too late. Hinamori was already on the elevator! So fast!

And then before he knew it, Hinamori was already in her apartment.

She sat him down on the couch and smiled. "Hold on a minute, I'll give you a bath and then I'll give you something to eat!" She skipped to the bathroom happily.

The cat sat there, dumbfounded.

Ok, so he was turned into a cat by some weird creature which he assumed to be the alien he wanted to see, was spotted by Inoue Orihime and was almost fed by some weird food, and now he's picked up by Hinamori, who's on vacation?

He finally got it straight.

"Crap..." he mumbled.

Then Hinamori popped out of the bathroom. "Alright, time to give you a nice warm bath!" She grinned and took the cat-form of Hitsugaya into the bathroom, who was struggling to escape.

"Aww, baths aren't so bad," Hinamori cooed. Damn this cat was adorable. "It's nice and comfy!" Once she reached the bathroom, Hitsugaya immediately feels something inside him drop.

Could this be...cat instincts?

He yelled out a whole bunch of 'meow's' while frantically kicking and pushing himself out of Hinamori's arms. Dammit, he wasn't going to let his humanity leave him so soon! He's a 100% shinigami, and he will not lose his dignity!

"Hey, stop moving around!" Hinamori scolded. She gingerly put him in the tub filled with warm water and began to scrub him with soap.

He suddenly stopped everything, and just relaxed as she scrubbed. This...felt comfy actually.

Hinamori chuckled. "See? It's not so bad?"

He narrowed his eyes and hid his lower face under the bubble-filled water. Even if he's in this form, she could still see right through him...

After the bath, Hinamori gave him a saucer of warm milk.

"Here!" she exclaimed happily. "Milk!"

Hitsugaya stared at the saucer filled with milk. Milk...apparently helps you grow.

...

He began to drink the milk in a hurry.

Hinamori laughed. "You must've been hungry! I have more if you'd like!" She ran into the kitchen to fetch some more milk.

Hitsugaya licked his lips after he finished the saucer of milk. Damn, he hasn't felt so comfortable in a while...

When nighttime came around, Hinamori had made a comfy blanket for the cat to sleep on tonight. She smiled at him and said, "Well, good night!" and was about to turn, until Hitsugaya suddenly walked up to her.

She smiled. "It's late now, so go to bed."

He just walked right next to her leg, and slightly brushed his ears against her leg, his cheeks tainted with just a little dab of pink.

Hinamori giggled. "Are you thanking me for today? It's fine! Now go to bed now, alright?"

He nodded and climbed back into his bed, feeling satisfied.

* * *

**5 a.m. in the morning.**

The captain groaned as he twisted and turned. Why was the bed so hard and cold... Where's his pillow?

Then it hit him.

He snapped his eyes opened and glanced at his surroundings. Shit! He's back in his human form and he's in Hinamori's apartment!

He immidiately opened the window and was prepared to jump, until he realized: Hinamori will be sad if she finds that the kitten just disappeared...

He groaned. She'll be fine, right?

So in the end, he just jumped out.

* * *

I'm sorry for the crappy ending! But did you like this chapter? I did! It was fun to write Hitsugaya's character, but it's difficult...

And thanks for the reviews, guys! I'll try to write whenever I have access to the Internet again! (By the way, summer school...;_; I might die from too much algebra...)

And, don't ask Hitsugaya on why he watches Gintama. ...Maybe because they both have white hair?


	15. Chapter 14

Alright! I'm finally out of summer school! I've been busy so I didn't have time to update, but here it is now!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Keroro & Rukia, Our Very Own Encounter! De arimasu!**

_This happened, on a hot summer day, near the end of summer break…_

"Hey, Stupid Frog. It's your turn for shopping today. Oh, and remember to buy me a mango ice cream."

"Sorry, Gunsou. Do you mind buying this book for me while you're at it? There's an occult event I really want to see…"

Keroro jabbed his thumb at his chest proudly, breathing out proudly as well. "Leave it to me, Natsumi-dono, Fuyuki-dono! I, Keroro Gunsou shall come back safely with your desired items!" He combined into his Pekoponian Suit, grabbed his wallet filled with unnecessary things and ran out of the door. "I'll be back, de arimasu!"

…_it all began, when she said this,_

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed. "I'll be going somewhere today, so tell Yuzu that I'll be late and won't need dinner tonight!"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

Rukia grinned. "I'm going to take my first train experience!"

_As they were all oblivious of this event…_

"Hu-hum hu-hum, hu-hu-hum, huu~" Keroro cheerfully skipped down the path with an idiotic smile plastered all over.

…_these two had no idea…_

"What! Y-You, b-bus, a-a-and, w-what…"

"I don't need you to come along!" Rukia exclaimed, putting her hand in front of Ichigo's face. "I want to do this on my own!"

"W-What, but why all of a sudden?"

Rukia proudly crossed her arms and exclaimed, "Because I felt like it!"

Ichigo banged his head on the table. _I should've known…that the reason probably wasn't very reasonable…_

"Alright, you have your wallet?"

"Yea."

"Handkerchief?"

"Yea."

"Tokens?"

"Yea."

"Money?"

"It's in my wallet."

"Hand sanitizer?"

"Ichigo." Rukia glared at him before shouting it, "Stop treating me like a kid, you fool!"

"Well I don't have any choice!" Ichigo argued back. "Your understanding of the World of the Living is messed up!"

"What're you talking? My understanding is the same as yours!"

"No it isn't!"

Rukia huffed. "Anyways, I'm going now!"

"Take care," he said. "Don't get lost!"

She glared sharply at him. "Don't take me for a fool!"

Keroro stared at the gunpla displayed at behind the glass, a string of drool hanging from his mouth. "Damn… I'm tempted to buy it, but if I do, Natsumi-dono will scold me again de arimasu… What should I do de arimasu? Oooh, but I want to build it…

…_what will happen between them._

Rukia smiled cheerily as she walked down the path, humming a tune. Turning into her shinigami form and just jumping from houses to houses or just using shunpo would be easier, but she wanted to experience the life of a normal human being and take the train!

"Like in an RPG game where you level up with your experience points!" Rukia exclaimed.

Yes, just like that!

Now, as Rukia finally makes it to the train station. She walked down the stairs proudly (walk like a normal person!), gave the cashier person some money, got her ticket and proudly stood there waiting for the train.

She huffed proudly through her nose. She felt so proud right now! (For who knows what.) She wanted Byakuya and Renji to experience this feeling as well!

And then, she heard the rumbling of the train getting closer and closer. Her ears perked as she excitedly stared at the blinking light that signaled the train was coming.

_It's here! _She thought excitedly. As the train got closer and closer, the train bolted right past her with an enormous amount of wind blasted right at her face. Nevertheless, Kuchiki Rukia was not bothered by it and just stared in awe with sparkling eyes.

As the doors opened up, Rukia took a step into the train and sat down, her eyes shining as brightly as ever.

With her light body, she can feel the pressure of the train moving, which got her even more excited. She pressed her cheek at the window, staring amazingly as the scenery passes so quickly.

She was staring so contentedly, that she didn't even notice the strange looks people were giving her.

As the young shinigami continues to admire the scenery, she heard a shriek.

"P-Please stop it!"

Rukia glanced at the source of the shriek: a young lady.

"What? You're the one who started it!" This voice belonged to a very tall man, dressed in black with a hat covering his face.

Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Stop it!" the lady demanded. "If you don't, I'll—"

"You'll what?" the man said. His face was panting heavily in such a disgusting way. "Lady, you know you're—" The man froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Please get away from her," Rukia said, glaring at the man. "She doesn't like it."

"Huh? Little girl, this has nothing to do with you—Oof!" Then he was suddenly sent flying back to the wall, with a broken tooth lying on the ground.

Rukia hovered over the man, a dark shadow looming over her violet eyes. She crossed her arms mightily as she stared threateningly at the man. "Now stay away from her," she hissed.

But the man didn't reply. He was knocked out with a bright red mark on his face.

Rukia huffed, dusted her hands off and went over to the young lady.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked softly, unlike how she was before.

"Y-Yes," the girl shivered, clutching her bag. "T-Thank you, f-for saving me…"

"Nope, it was no problem!" Rukia grinned. "Now don't get into anymore trouble, ok?"

The girl nodded. "Y-Yes. Thank you…"

The train was suddenly filled with a chorus of claps. Both girls turned around, only to see the passengers clapping with a smile.

Rukia and the girl blushed. She bowed to then and said, "Thank you, thank you!" scratching her head with a flushed face.

After that, they both got off the train and handed the man to the police officer.

He saluted, "Thank you for your cooperation, ma'am!"

Rukia giggled, "Ohoho! No, no, it was no problem at all! Ohoho," in her "from-what-I-have-learned-on-how-to-communicate-with-humans" manner.

"Well then," the police officer bowed and went off with the man in cuffs.

"Thank you very much for saving me again," the lady said. "I-I have work now, so…"

Rukia smiled. "It was no problem."

The lady smiled at her. "Thank you! Bye!" And so the girl went off, slowly disappearing into the crowd.

Rukia waved until she was gone. Then she pondered on where she was. "Hmm…" She looked up and saw a sign that read "Inner Tokyo Station."

* * *

_Oh no, what should I do, de arimasu? _Keroro thought dreadfully in his head as he stood in line. _I-I'm almost there for my turn, b-but I could buy the most important thing: Natsumi-dono's mango ice cream, de arimasu! Ahh, the line is too long! If I go back now, then all those dreadful long minutes of waiting in line will be wasted! _He dug his hands into his pocket, hoping there will be something useful. He felt something smooth and took it out.

He gapsed dramatically. _T-This is—! _It looked like some kind of round candy thing with Kururu's head on top. _Kururu's Gikongan! That's right, de arimasu! If I have this, then this gikongan can wait in line for me, while I go get the ice cream! Gerogerogeri, I'm such a genius, de arimasu! _He popped the gikongan into his mouth, and just like tearing two glued paper apart, Keroro's soul came out.

"Oho! Now this is convenient, de arimasu! Now! Let's go get the ice…cream…?" Keroro's mouth dropped as he stared at his body. The artificial soul inside him body…was making such a…_arrogant _and _irritated _look.

"U-Um," Keroro said, trying to help him. "Gi-Gikongan-dono, m-may I ask why are you in such a bad mood…?"

"SHUT UP!" the Gikongan snapped at him, which earned many surprised looks at him. "Why am I in this terrible body, anyways?" the artificial soul said, looking disgusted at the body. "Why is the head a frog and the body is a human? What's with this mutated body?"

_M-Mutated body, you say, de arimasu! I've used that suit for so long and no one ever found out! _"Now, look here, Gikongan-dono," Keroro said his hands on his hips. "I've been using that suit for so long already and no one ever found out! And you're calling it mutated? That's an incredible insult!"

"Be quiet you frog," the Gikongan deadpanned, which stabbed through Keroro like a sharp knife. "I don't need to hear your yapping, nor do I want to take any orders from you."

"W-What, de arimasu!" Keroro shouted, offended. "You're the one using my body so—ah, hey! You! Don't run away! Stay in line!"

The Gikongan in Keroro's body dropped his bag and dashed out of the door, yelling out, "You're too noisy, you dried out frog!"

That insult destroyed Keroro like a lightening bolt. "D-Dried out frog… Other then Natsumi-dono who insults me 24/7..." He could feel the anger rising, up into the point where his muscles were bulging and emitting this fiery aura, "…I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS INSULTED BEFORE!"

He bolted right out of the supermarket door, and with incredible lightening foot speed, Keroro chased after his body.

Meanwhile, the Gikongan was calmly running with that annoyed look on his—well, Keroro's face. "Hmph, that stupid frog. With his small and squishy body, he'll never catch up to me…"

"Wait wait wait wait!"

He glanced over his shoulder. His eyes shot right up as he saw a very demonic Keroro running after his so fast his legs were just a blur!

"Wait you bastard!" Keroro shouted, his eyes shining monstrously. "Don't run off after offending me and then running away with my body!"

"No way!" the soul said, blowing a raspberry at him. "This body is mine now!" He ran even faster, and easily maneuvered through the crowd, with Keroro following behind him easily.

_Once I catch him, _Keroro thought as he jumped on stores' roofs. _I'll have to buy those ingredients all over again! Gaaah! This stupid soul! _"Wait up!"

"Heck no!" the soul retorted back. "I'm different from those gikongans that the Soul Society makes! I was made by Kururu!"

"Is there really a difference?" Keroro shouted. "No, wait, maybe there is a difference, but both Kurotsuchi-dono and Kururu are mad scientists… But that doesn't matter right now!" He picked up his speed, jumped down from the roof and landed right on his body's shoulders. "Hah! I got you now, de arimasu!"

"Gaah! You dumb frog, get off of me!"

"No de arimasu! I've finally caught you, so you're not getting away!"

"No, seriously! You're covering my eyes! I can't see where I'm—"

"GEROOO! In front in front de arimasu!"

"GYAAAH!"

_Crash~~_

"—going," the gikongan finished, glaring at Keroro through the huge pile of apples.

Keroro innocently laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry, de arimasu." He sat up and some apples rolled away as he stood. He took out his hand. "Are you alright de arimasu?"

The soul glared and slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help," he said, getting up himself.

Keroro huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Ungrateful," he mumbled. "Anyways, give me back my body."

"Whaaat? No way!" the soul said, fixing his suit. "I've finally got body—even though it's mutated—there's no way I'm going to easily give it back to you!"

"Don't be so stubborn," Keroro scolded. "It's my body, so you should give it back de arimasu!"

"No," he argued back. "It's mine now."

"You—"

"HEY! My apples!" yelled the storeowner, who appeared out of nowhere.

The artificial soul muttered, "Oh crap." So he did the first thing he thought of: run!

"HEY! Don't run away you wuss!" the crabby storeowner shouted out loud, waving his knife in the air.

"Gero! Gi-Gikongan-dono, why're you running!" said Keroro, running alongside with him.

"It's obvious to run, isn't it?" he replied. They made a turn and ended up in an isolated alleyway. "There, now no one can see us here." He breathed out a tired breath and reached into Keroro's pocket. "Hey, do you have a handkerchief in here…" What he took out of his pocket wasn't even a piece of cloth—it was some wrapper with sticky substances in it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" he yelped throwing the wrapped on the ground and stomping on it.

"Ah, it's the space candy I was eating a few days ago!" Keroro said, plopping his fist into his palm in realization. "I couldn't find a trash can so I put it in my pocket but somehow I forgot de arimasu…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Hmm… I see now…"

"I see now my foot! Don't put in weird things in your pocket!"

"Gero? Excuse me, but that's _my _body, de arimasu!"

"Even so, don't put weird things in it anyways!"

Both of them bumped their foreheads together, glaring so hard that they were sending sparks at each other.

_I can't believe I'm fighting with my own body, de arimasu! But even if that is my body, it's another person inside de arimasu! _"Now be good and hand yourself in de arimasu!"

"N-e-v-e-r!" the soul said cockily, blowing another raspberry at him.

"Geroo! You cheeky brat!" Just as Keroro was about to forcefully take the gikongan candy out of him; the Space Okonomiyaki FX appears out of nowhere!"

"Geh! It's another mutated animal!" the soul exclaimed with disgust.

"GEEEROOO! Why is the Space Okonomiyaki FX here!" Keroro shouted his hands on each side of his face in horror.

The Space Okonomiyaki FX stared at them, with its creepy octopus legs slithering up and down and the crab legs standing so disgustingly straight. Taking advantage of the situation, the mutated okonomiyaki pounced into the air as Keroro and the soul both screamed.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

From that single phrase, the space food froze and shattered into tiny pieces.

Keroro blinked. "G-Gero… W-Who…" He looked up, and saw a familiar silhouette on the ceiling. It jumped down gracefully and landed in front of them.

"Are you alright, mister?"

"Y-Yea," the gikongan answered.

Although the gikongan wasn't familiar with this person, Keroro was. _Gero! It's Rukia-dono! But she doesn't know me…_

Keroro flinched as he felt something weird go down his spine. It was some kind of…_sparkly _chill. _D-Don't tell me… _He glanced up at Rukia, whose eyes were shining so brightly like a child who's seen a teddy bear!

"W…Woah!" Rukia exclaimed, grabbing Keroro and raising him high in the air. "Y-You're a soul, right? Or rather, what are you? But that doesn't matter right now! Man you look so…interesting!" She began to stretch his face. "Oooh! And you're squishy as well!"

"R-Rukia-d-dono…" Keroro managed out.

"Oh? Why do you know my name?" she asked, stopping her stretching.

"T-There's no need for you to know that," Keroro said. "Ah let me introduce myself. I'm Keroro Gunsou, from the Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet Space Invasion Army—GERO!" Rukia now attacking him into a huge hug!

"Wow! So you're an alien! You're so interesting!" she exclaimed, hugging him as close as she could.

"A-Air…" Keroro managed out.

Realizing it, Rukia immediately let him go. "Sorry! I was so excited that I…"

"P-Please don't worry about it…" Keroro mumbled out. Then he gasped. He had completely forgotten about the gikongan! He turned around…as expected, only as outline of him was left. "GERO! W-Where did he go?"

"Hm? Are you looking for someone?" Rukia asked.

"Yes!" Keroro jumped out of Rukia's graps and began to run.

"Ah! Wait!" And so Rukia chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"My body is running off again!"

"Eh?" Now this sent a sense of duty in her mind. "Why are you separated from your body?" she asked seriously as she ran after him.

"No questions right now!" Keroro exclaimed. "Right now, we need to get my body back!"

"Fine. I'll go get him right now!" Rukia used shunpo, and in an instant, the gikongan was easily captured.

"Oooh! As expected from Rukia-dono," Keroro praised as he caught up to them. "You were able to complete it splendidly. Now Gikongan-dono, return my body back to me!"

"Hah! As you'll—Gah!" Keroro karate chopped him on the neck, and the pill flew right out of his mouth.

Keroro sighed tiredly and picked up the round green pill. "Geez what a troublesome gikongan. I'll take you to Kururu later." Keroro was about to turn around, until Rukia grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Wait. We need to talk."

Keroro gulped. Casual escape plan failed.

* * *

After a few moments of talking…

"Hmm… So you're saying that Ichigo was the one who can see you, and that you went to Soul Society before?"

"Yes, de arimasu," Keroro said, nodding. "You really don't remember me?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I've never seen you before."

"Oh… I see de arimasu. Anyhow, that's how my story goes."

"I see… So Ichigo, that bastard has been hiding it from me all along…" she tightened her fists, imagining the all sorts of torture he'll get from hiding stuff from her.

"Gero! Rukia-dono, before you go violent, please listen! We are an invasion army, so of course we don't want people finding out about us! So it's not Ichigo-dono's fault."

Rukia has calmed down a little. "Well…I guess its fine then. But if you've been living on Earth for so long already…why haven't you invaded yet?"

"Gero!" the words hit him like a huge bucketful of water dropped on his head. "T-That's…"

The shinigami shrugged. "But if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Yes de arimasu… Ah, right. I have to go see Kururu," Keroro suddenly mentioned.

"Kururu? Ah, your platoon's genius, right?"

"Yes, de arimasu! He's the one who this gikongan for us," he said, holding up the green pill.

"Hoho, I see… If I bring this to the Soutaichou, he'll be definitely be interested…" Rukia rubbed her chin as she observed the object thoughtfully.

"Umm… Rukia-dono, can we go now?" Keroro said with a sweat drop, seeing how Rukia has been staring at it for quite a while now."

"Oh, of course!" Rukia said, snapping out of it.

"Well then," Keroro stood up, took out a remote, pressed a button and his saucer materialized in front of him.

"Oooh!" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "That's amazing!"

"Hehe!" Keroro laughed proudly. "This is the power of us Keronian's technology! Would you like a ride, Rukia-dono?"

"Of course!" she replied immediately. She boarded on the saucer and it took off.

Minutes later, they arrived at the Hinata household. Keroro opened up the door and exclaimed, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Gunsou," Fuyuki said, who happened to be standing there. "Oh, you brought a friend—AH! Kuchiki-san?"

"Ooh! Why if it isn't Hinata-kun!" Rukia exclaimed, using her usual "how-I-learned-on-how-to-communicate-with-humans" manner. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes! Ah, why don't you come inside? I'll prepare some tea."

"Oh my, why thank you, Hinata-kun!"

_S-Somehow, her character's changed…_ Keroro thought, but he quickly dismissed it. "Anyways Rukia-dono, please follow me."

The house was very nice, in Rukia's opinion. It seemed very warm. Rukia was smiling all the way, even when she sees the hole she has to crawl in!

Her eyes sparkled. "Wow! Aliens sure do live interesting lives!"

"No, no, this is merely a room the Hinata's has given me. No, come down, Rukia-dono!"

"Yes!" Rukia climbed down the stairs with her heart beating excitedly. Even when she sees Keroro's room, she was amazed at everything—the room, the computer, and of course, the fridge that led to the secret base!

She was absolutely astounded! The rooms were spacious; there were a lot of different rooms (which were pretty useless) and so many cool objects! (Which were Kururu's inventions.)

Even when she reached Kururu's room, her mouth dropped as she stared at this giant house-like building thing. But the inside were just pretty dull, with only computer screens and giant wires hanging around.

"Kukuku…" Kururu chuckled as he observed the gikongan. "Well if you're not happy with it, I can always give you another one. Although there's not much."

"Really de arimasu?" Keroro exclaimed. "What kinds are there?"

"Well there's Gian-kun who's strong and a big mean bully, and Suneo-kun who's a filthy rich kid and there's Nobita-kun, who's an idiot and a wimp but he can be strong and mean with the help of Doraemon and—"

"Gero! You just ripped that off of another anime, didn't you!" Keroro shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kururu said innocently. "This is obviously original! Now, which one would you like?"

"That's plagiarism! And I don't want either of them!" Keroro snatched the gikongan from Kururu and stomped out of his room. "Rukia-dono! Let's go!"

Rukia dropped the huge wire she was playing with and immediately followed Keroro out of the room.

"Tch," Kururu spat as he twirled back to his screen. He was gathering some information on Soul Society, and he was close to getting to know the history and stuff until!

The electricity got cut off.

Kururu thought carefully on how this happened. Ah! Rukia was playing with a wire earlier, wasn't she?

…

An anger mark was visible on Kururu's cheek.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality, Keroro," Rukia said. "I'm going back home now."

"No, no, thank you Rukia-dono, for helping me catch the gikongan. Ah, do you need help going back home, de arimasu?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, I'll just go back in my shinigami form. Thank you. I'll see you later!" And with that, she disappeared.

Keroro saluted. "You're welcome!"

* * *

Later that night.

Ichigo's pencil cracked.

"Eh? You met with Keroro?" he asked, stunned.

"Yep," Rukia replied, lying on his bed drawing some more chappy drawings. "I'm upset that you hid it from me, but I'm sure you had your reasons. Anyways, look!" she pointed at her drawings. It was another chappy drawing that was green and a red star in the middle. "Isn't this great? My drawing skills has improved again!"

"…That's just a crappy drawing of Keroro," Ichigo deadpanned.

Anger mark.

_Pow._

Ichigo's head was buried in the desk with a huge bump.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at Ichigo and stared at her drawing of Keroro. She smiled. He's really an interesting alien.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hinata household…

"Stupid Frog…where's the groceries?" Natsumi asked, forcing a smile. But she couldn't hide the deadly aura behind her.

"W-Well… S-Some things happened so…" Keroro inched back from the demon.

"Oh, I see! Then as punishment…" her eyes glinted evilly. "All chores this month are yours!"

"GEERRROOOO~~~!"

And so, that concludes our story today.

* * *

I hope I didn't make Rukia too OOC...


	16. Chapter 15

Hurray for new chapter! And I apologize for a short chapter... I don't know what to do for this story anymore...HOWEVER! I'll try my best to update and hopefully finish this series!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunsou and Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ichigo, Really…de arimasu!**

"Kurosaki," Ishida went up to Ichigo.

"Huh?"

He pushed up his glasses. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh… That's fine… But why—"

"Just meet me at the roof." And with that, Ishida left.

Ichigo rubbed his head. He could tell something won't be good.

"So…what did you want me to talk about?" Ichigo asked as the wind blew on the rooftop.

"I've been wanting to ask you, but I never got the chance to…when we went to the beach…and even during that time with Rangiku-san…those aliens…what are they?"

The wind blew eerily as they both paused into silence. "They're aliens," Ichigo said. "Keronians."

Ishida was just a bit taken aback. "What did you tell them about hollows and shinigami?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "Something happened, so I ended up having to tell them… But that's such a long time ago—why bring that up now? I thought you knew already."

"Well," he pushed up his glasses. "I knew just a little, but not entirely. But are you sure their safe? You've been hanging around with them for a while now."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. Keroro and the others are invaders, but they haven't carried out their missions because it always failed. Then he thought back to their idiotic adventures with the shinigamis.

"…pfft."

Ishida raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo suddenly busted out laughing. "I-Ishida…d-do you seriously b-believe that K-Keroro and the others are d-dangerous b-being…?" Ichigo chuckled, wiping a tear of joy away. "They failed at almost every single mission they attempted!"

Ishida was slightly a bit annoyed. Here he is, being serious, but this fool is laughing! "I'm serious, Kurosaki. What are you going to do if they have a hidden agenda? Then what are you going to do? Laugh and say that it'll fail?"

Ichigo stopped laughing. He stared at Ishida with a serious look. "…what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that we don't have enough information on them. What if they've been pretending to be idiots all along so they can get on our good side?" Ishida huffed at the strawberry's silence. He merely walked past him as soon as the bell began to ring. "I hope you consider this carefully, Kurosaki." Then he left the rooftop, leaving Ichigo alone.

After school, Ichigo went over to the Hinata's house to confirm if this was true. Ishida tagged along and forced Chad to come as well, since he had nothing else to do.

He spoke about it to Natsumi for a moment.

"That Stupid Frog having a hidden agenda?" he said. "That's impossible! Do you know how many times he's pulled that trick of us? He obviously failed!"

"But what if it was his plan all along by pretending to fail at everything?" Ichigo said.

Natsumi paused. The Stupid Frog…pretending to fail at everything…?

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "I'll join in with you."

So Natsumi decided to join in on them and spy on Keroro. They walked down the ladder that led to Keroro's room. Then, they cracked a small opening on the door and peeked in. The room was empty.

"They must at their secret base," Natsumi said. "Follow me." She walked into the room and opened the refrigerator that was actually the entrance to their secret base. They all jumped in and landed right at the entrance of their main HQ. They peeked through the door and peeked in.

"Gerogerogerori… We've finally done it, my comrades." This was Keroro's voice. "With this, we can finally take them all out…"

Ichigo froze. Take 'who all out'? Could it be…t-the world…?

"I told you, Kurosaki," Ishida said. "They could have a hidden agenda."

Ichigo scowled at him. "We still haven't confirmed it yet!"

"Ssshh! Be quiet!" Natsumi hushed.

"Kururu Souchou, please begin the operation," Keroro ordered.

Kururu chuckled, with a remote in hand. "I press," and he pressed the red button.

Suddenly, the entire base started to tremble. They saw something glow inside the HQ and move.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He yanked the door open and exclaimed, "Keroro!"

"G-Gero! I-Ichigo-dono!" Keroro exclaimed in shock. "W-What are you doing here!"

Ichigo went up to him, grabbed him and held him in the air. "Dammit Keroro!" he shouted. "We're you pretending to be our friend all along?" His heart stung painfully.

"G-Gero! Ichigo-dono, what're you—"

"So we humans were just toys to you, huh? Were we really that foolish that we were dancing right in your palms?" As Ichigo said this, he tried hard to hold back tears.

"Ichigo-dono," Keroro said. "What are you talking about, de arimasu? We're just…" he pointed his finger at the giant machine. "…creating a machine that will help us defeat hollows, de arimasu.

Ichigo paused. So did the three in the back.

"Ehh~~ Well, you see," Keroro said bashfully. "We wanted to keep it a secret from you guys, but I guess it's out of the bag now…de arimasu."

Ichigo slowly let go of him. "So…that's how it was…" he glared at Ishida, who was whistling like nothing is happening. Ichigo sighed in relief. "So…you weren't betraying us."

"Gero? Why would we do something like that?" Keroro blinked. Then he smiled, "Ichigo-dono and everyone are very important to us, de arimasu!"

Ichigo stared at him. "Keroro…"

"Taichou~~" Kururu interrupted. "There's a hollow nearby. Shall we test this guy's strength out?"

"W-What!" Ishida exclaimed. "Then—"

"Uryuu-dono, please leave it to us!" Keroro said proudly, hitting his chest. "Alright Kururu, get this guy ready!"

"Roger, kuku." The base started to shake again. If you look at it above the house…you can see the house being split in half and a giant gundam rip-off machine is slowly rising up.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Alright! Go and aim for that hollow right there!" Keroro shouted, pointing at the incoming hollow flying towards them.

The machine's eyes glowed a bright red and its arms raised up and targeted at the hollow. Then a giant canon ball shot out of it and crashed right into the hollow!

Keroro crackled proudly as Ichigo, Natsumi, Chad and Ishida stood there with hanging jaws.

"GERGERO~~! The mission is a big success, de arimasu! From now on, we can sell this to the Gotei 13 and hopefully boost up our budget, de arimasu! Gerogero—ah."

Keroro stiffened as he sensed _three _killing auras approaching him. He gulped. "H-Hey, N-Natsumi-do—GERO! I-Ichigo-dono and U-Uryuu-dono!"

Natsumi and Ichigo's eyes were glowing monstrously as Ishida's glasses glinted dreadfully.

"Ahhh, I see, Stupid Frog…" Natsumi cracked her knuckles. "So you were planning on doing that, huh…?"

"Keroro…" Ichigo mumbled. "What're you planning to do with those money afterwards? You do know that you can't use them in the World of the Living, you know…?"

"I knew he had a hidden agenda," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

Keroro sweated as he crouched under the three deadly monsters looming over him. "U-Umm… E-Everyone, let's all get along and calm down…all right…?"

The three snapped.

Keroro's final words: GEEEERRROOOOO!

Ichigo, Natsumi and Ishida said there with a frown.

Keroro and Chad sat on the other side of the table, with Keroro sobbing. "Ichigo…" Chad said. "You should forgive him…"

"For what?" Ichigo said with a vein on his head. "He's trying to raise enough money to buy more gunplas and mangas! Seriously, who would do such a stupid thing?"

Chad sweat dropped.

"I-I'm sorry, Ichigo-dono, de arimasu…" Keroro mumbled.

Ichigo huffed.

"As punishment, all the chores this month are yours!" Natsumi announced.

"GERO! N-Natsumi-dono, anything but that!"

"No can do!"

"G-GERO! N-Natsumi-dono~~~"

Natsumi and Ichigo started to laugh. Deep inside, they were glad that he wasn't going to betray them.

Suddenly, Ichigo sees his Shinigami Badge starting to beep. "Shit," he mumbled. "A hollow is coming!"

"Then—" Keroro began, but was quickly interrupted.

"No, I'll handle this myself," Ichigo said. He slapped the badge onto himself and he immediately was torn away from his body.

He jumped out of the window and released his zanpakutou.

"Ahh! Ichigo-dono!" Keroro shouted.

"It'll be fine," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. "Kurosaki'll be fine."

"W-Well, that's true…de arimasu…"

"By the way," Ishida said, "I'm curious on how you made that hollow-defeating machine. How did you do it?"

"Oh, that? I secretly used Ichigo's reiatsu as the main source of energy!" Keroro exclaimed innocently.

Ishida stared at him. "…eh?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try to update my other story, **Rejected! **which is a **slice of life, gender-bender and comedy **fanfic involving around a girl who has no choice but to enter an all boys' high school. This girl will experience random adventures, and hopefully, graduate successfully from that school without getting caught. Although the story says Hitsu/OC, I am still **debating **if she will end up with him or not. But I'm trying to keep it on the comedy side. So, if you'd like, why not try reading it, Hitsugaya and OC fans?

Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!


	17. Chapter 16

Hihihihihihi!

It's been a while since I've updateeeeeeeddddddddd! If you dunno why, go check my profile. Anyways! Here's the chapter! It's kinda my first time doing an action in a while...so please try to understand my writing!

Now...**Disclaimer: Bleach and Keroro Gunsou goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Ururu was sweeping the ground peacefully. Jinta was out practicing baseball, so she was the only one sweeping. It wasn't a hassle or anything, it was more like something she needed it to be done and over with.

She collected all the dust and trash into a pile and dumped it in the trash. She wiped some dust off with her arm and let out a breath. It was getting rather cold. She quickly went inside the shop for warmth. She was expecting to see the usual, with Urahara sitting there drinking tea along with Tessai.

But no, she saw something different.

She saw a green blob thing drinking tea while chatting happily with Urahara and Tessai.

"So I told Giroro," the green blob went on. "that he shouldn't be so clumsy! He's stupid, isn't he? Ahh, I wonder why I even have such a subordinate…"

Urahara slapped his fan open and chuckled. "My, my, your friends seem rather interesting, Keroro-san. Ah, Ururu! Are you done sweeping?"

"U-Urahara-san…" came Ururu's soft voice. "W-What is that…?"

"Ah!" Urahara turned to the green blob. "This is my friend, Keroro-san! Keroro-san, this is Ururu. She works here."

Keroro jumped off the table and saluted to her. "I'm Keroro Gunsou, de arimasu!"

Ururu, confused, saluted back and uttered, "I-I'm Ururu."

Keroro blinked. "Ururu-dono…your name sounds like a Keronian!" he exclaimed, which Ururu could only blink.

"K-Kero…w-what?"

"Keronian!" Keroro exclaimed. "Anyways, why don't we have a nice chat over tea with Urahara-dono and Tessai-dono!" he grabbed her hand and led her to the table. They both sat down with Ururu shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"U-Um, Urahara-san," she began softly. "W-What's happening…?"

"Well," Urahara said, snapping his fan. "To simply say, he's an alien."

She blinked.

"But he's not a threat or anything. In fact, he's helping out our business!" he exclaimed. "He's here to buy some parts he needs. Ah, speaking of which, Tessai, can you please bring that out?"

"Certainly." Tessai quickly whipped out box and opened it. In it were three belts with different colors: red, blue and pink.

"Thank you very much Urahara-dono!" Keroro exclaimed, saluting. He took the belts in his hands and examined it closely. He smiled at Ururu and said, "Ururu-dono, would you like to try?"

"U-Um, what does it do?" she asked softly. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Jinta, holding his bat in his hand.

"'sup?" he said casually. Then he noticed Keroro. "What the hell is that thing? Another one of your inventions, Urahara-san?"

"Of course not!" Urahara laughed. "He's Keroro-san, an alien from outer space."

Jinta blinked and stared at Keroro, who suddenly got up and saluted to him. "Keroro Gunou at your service, de arimasu!"

He suddenly felt like this has gotten troublesome. He sighed mentally and leaned on the door.

"Anyways," Keroro said. "These belts are very fun! Although it's just a toy, it's powerful enough to defeat Hollows de arimasu!"

"H-Hollows?"

"Yes, Ururu-dono! Jinta-dono, would you also like to try?"

He snorted. "I'm not doing something as childish as that."

"J-Jinta-kun…" Ururu mumbled. "It seems fun…let's try it…"

"That's right, Jinta-kun!" Urahara exclaimed. "It's fun! And you have enough people to play!"

Jinta stared at the belts. Well, they certainly did look heroic… "F-Fine!" he snorted proudly. "The great Jinta-sama will play with you!"

"Alright de arimasu!" Keroro cheered. "Then Jinta-dono, you can have the green one!"

He stared. "No."

"E-Eh?"

"Red is usually the hero, right? I want the red one!"

"N-No de arimasu! Red is mine de arimasu!"

"You stupid frog!"

"H-How dare you de arimasu!"

And so they began into a brawl.

"J-Jinta-kun…K-Keroro-san…" Ururu mumbled softly. She sighed.

* * *

Jinta grinned.

Ururu looked uncomfortable.

Keroro was beyond depressed.

Jinta had seized the red belt, while Keroro…seized the pink belt for some unknown reason.

"Take that, you stupid alien," Jinta grinned. "This is what happens to when you stand up against the great Jinta-sama!"

"J-Jinta-kun…!" Ururu mumbled out. "Keroro-san, would you like to switch with me…?" she offered, fumbling her green belt.

"Thank you for your offer Ururu-dono…" he responded weakly. "But I lost fair and square…ANYWAYS!" he jumped cheerfully. "Let's all have some fun! Ururu-dono, Jinta-dono, please press your button on your belt. It should be on the left of your waist.

They both looked to the left and found two buttons-a blue and red one.

"The blue one is for activation, and the red one is for cancel," Keroro explained. "Please press the blue one and…"

All of a sudden, Keroro did this epic and sparkly Sailor Moon-like transformation that took up five minutes of the story just to transform into something that looks like a rip off of Power Rangers. He has a tight pink suit on with the belt dangling on his waist, and a small pink cape flapping the wind and a heart shaped wand.

"Now, you guys," he said in an extremely girly voice. "Try it!"

Blank stares were gazing at him distantly.

"…d-do we have to do that…transformation…?" Ururu mumbled distantly.

"Of course!"

Jinta gulped. He bravely took the challenge. He pushed the blue button and then…bam, he was in his battle suit. It was a red tight suit, with black gloves with his bat in hands, and a cape. The design was rather simple. So was that… "transformation".

"You look amazing Jinta-dono!" Keroro complimented.

"W-Well," he rubbed his nose. "The great Jinta-sama looks great in anything!"

Ururu gulped. It was finally her turn. He pushed the button. Bam, she was in a similar ourfit, but blue with her giant canon in hand.

She was glad her and Keroro didn't need to switch.

"Now, everyone!" Keroro continued in his girly voice. "Prepare yourself! A Hollow is coming!"

A huge Hollow suddenly shot down from the sky and created a massive impact on the ground, shocking the three. Immediately, Ururu readied her canon and shot it at the Hollow. It effectively dodged it, only to have an incoming Jinta in the back.

"Jinta…" he swung his giant bat. "…HOMERUN!"

The Hollow was immediately defeated.

"Great jobs guys!" Keroro called out from behind the telephone pole. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You didn't even do anything!" Jinta deadpanned. "You couldn't even handle a small fry like that!"

"Keroro-san…" Ururu mumbled darkly.

"I-It's fine de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed in panic. "I-I'm pink, so naturally I-"

Both of their eyes widened as they see Keroro fly into the air, blood spitting out of his mouth. Keroro fell on the ground on his face, a small puddle of blood forming next to him.

Jinta whipped his head to the sky, glaring at the sky. Up above, you can see someone there, smirking.

"You bastard!" Jinta shouted. He immediately gathered some spiritual pressure onto his feet and flew into the air. When he saw a hazy figure, he immediately swung his bat out of instincts. However, he missed, only to have the figure appear behind him and punched his back, saliva spitting out.

He doubled over in the air and clutched his stomach. "Y-You…"

Slowly, the figure was no longer hazy. It was…a girl?

"Pathetic," she smirked. "Just when I finally escaped from Aizen-sama to test my new powers, I meet you."

"'Aizen-sama'?" Jinta repeated. "You…you're an Arrancar!"

"Exactly," she smiled. Her mask was on side of her head, which she fixed. "Well, I still have new powers to test out…as I did with that green thing just now."

His eyes shot opened.

"What was that thing anyways? It was creeping me out. An Earth creature possibly? Oh well. I guess I'll go to that girl down there…" she licked her lips.

"YOU FUCKIN-" Before he can even go into a rage, the woman swiped down to the Earth. "Shit!"

She landed in front of Ururu, who appeared emotionless. "My, your such a cute little girl!" she exclaimed, surprised. She stroked her soft cheeks. "I guess you wouldn't be a practice target," she smiled.

"Please don't touch me."

She stared at her, surprised. It twisted into a nasty scowl. "Little girl, what did you say?"

Ururu grabbed her wrist. You can crunching and twisting sounds from there. "'Please don't touch me.'" She repeated. She threw the broken wrist away, which the Arrancar gingerly touched. She twisted her wrist around, which made even more nasty crunching sounds. It was all of a sudden good as new.

"Hmm…You're rather strong aren't you." She smiled. She raised a finger in the air, and a small globe of electric was gathering. "But not against me." She threw the ball of electricity at her and a huge explosion exploded in front of her. The Arrancar cackled, resembling a witch.

"I gotta be grateful to Aizen-sama who gave me such powers," she smirked.

Next thing she knew, she saw a foot coming at her head, which she luckily dodged. She turned around, seeing Ururu in the air with her.

"That was a strong kick," she commented. "It felt like a burst of wind."

Ururu wasted no time and shot her canon at her, which she dodged each time. "You have fast reactions," she said. "But it won't help…" she suddenly appeared in front of the off-guard Ururu. She saw an incoming fist charging at her. "…if you don't take action fast enough."

_SPARKLE SPARKLE~~!_

The Arrancar gasped as Ururu stared in shock. The Arrancar's fist was halted by a string of something sparkling. "What is this-" She turned around to see a wounded Keroro on his saucer, panting heavily. His heart-shaped wand had a string of sparkling things, which tied to the Arrancar's wrist.

"How dare…you…" he breathed heavily. A dangerous glint reflected off his eyes as he pointed his emergency gun at her head.

Dead silence.

She smirked. "Shoot. If you shoot me now, I'll be dead in no time."

"Give it up," he continued to pant, wiping blood away. "The Space Police will be here soon."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, so you know what I am?"

Keroro simply stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

She snorted. "And here I was kind enough to let you kill me…" She used her spare hand and attempted to snap the sparkling thing in half. However, she felt something cold against her neck. She looked from the corner of her eye. It was Jinta.

"Move an inch, and I'll snap your head off," he threatened. Ururu wisely pointed her canon at the Arrancar as well.

She sighed. "Guess I'm surrounded. I thought it was worth a try, too…"

"…Why did you…" Keroro began, but he interrupted when he heard the infamous "Stop right there poyon!"

Space Police Poyon has entered the scene!

With many other police ships, she aimed her gun at the 'Arrancar.' "We finally caught you. Now your coming back to the station with us!" She handcuffed her hands and led her into the ship by other polices.

She saluted. "Thank you very much for your help this time, Keroro-san. Your other crimes will be dismissed."

He grinned nervously. "A-Ahaha… Poyon-dono, like I said, those weren't done by me…"

She ignored him and went to Jinta and Ururu. "Thank you for your cooperation as well!"

"U-Um…" Ururu began. "T-That wasn't an Arrancar?"

"Arrancar?" Poyon repeated, tilting her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand. That was a space plant. They have no name, and they originated from tiny bacteria that can shape shift into anything they want from their own imagination. Assuming this 'Arrancar' thing is an object, it must've shape shifted into that. Well then, farewell!" She hopped into the ship and left.

"Keroro, did you know all along?" Jinta said, scowling at him.

"I'm sorry, Jinta-dono," he grinned apologetically. "It was a request from the Space Police Force, and I couldn't refuse…"

"You litte-" He squeezed Keroro's face and pinched his cheeks. Crying out loud, he pinched Jinta's nose and the two began into another brawl.

Ururu stared at them blankly. She replayed the scene were Keroro had that dangerous look in his eyes. Was it an act? Or was it real from the bottom of his heart?

Well, it's not like she would know. She only knew him for a couple of hours anyways.

"Jinta-dono, it hurts de arimasu!"

"Shut up you criminal alien!"

"How dare you call me that de arimasu!"

"OW! You little…hey, let me ride that!"

Keroro immediately stopped the brawl and defended his saucer. "You can fly de arimasu! You can get down yourself!"

"C'mon, I've never ridden such a thing before! Right, Ururu?" She nodded in response.

"F-Fine, de arimasu…" he pouted. "Don't fall alright, de arimasu?"

"Alright!" The two quickly got on board.

Keroro started up the engine. "Alright, de arimasu! Let's take off-eh?"

The engine was suddenly coughing up gas.

Ah.

"GYAAAA DE ARIMASU!"

"KERORO YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!"

"WE'RE FALLING DE ARIMASUUUUUU!"

Ururu was looking as calm as ever.

"URURU SAY SOMETHIIIIIIINNNNGG!

"We're…reaching…the shop…" she pointed out softly.

_CRASH!_

Urahara stared at them dumbly. "…what are you guys doing?"

"Sh…Shut up," Jinta twitched.

* * *

Was serious Keroro too OOC? Personally, I can imagine him being serious if he wants to...but we all know he's never serious, even in the movies! Was it unexpected? Or too sudden? Too much blood? More blood? More action? Sucky action?

Ahhhhhh it's been such a long time since I wrote this out!


End file.
